Dawning Sun
by Pink Paramore
Summary: Six years after "Breaking Dawn", Renesmee is nearly eighteen years old, and she is beginning to experience new feelings for everything: her family, her lifestyle... and a certain wolf.
1. Chapter 1

"_**DAWNING SUN"**_

**Chapter One**

Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen wandered slowly through the snow-covered woods just outside of Forks, Washington, her huge brown eyes gazing around excitedly.

Snowflakes caught to her golden-brown curls, and stuck to the fabric of her navy blue jacket. Barely a sound was made as she continued walking through the snowy leaves.

She came to a sudden halt, and a smile curved onto her lovely red lips. Her stunning features lit up instantly, as she turned...

... and pounced on the giant wolf behind her.

She wrestled the creature into the snow, her teeth barred furiously, showing small fangs. The massive wolf below her attempted to throw her off, but she held on with all her might, refusing to be pushed aside.

"Give it up!" she shrieked viciously at the wolf. "Admit it! You're finished!"

The wolf made one last feeble attempt to throw Nessie into the forest, but she reacted quickly, turning him over onto his back.

The wolf let out a struggled, wheezing sort of noise. A laugh.

Nessie too burst out laughing, the fangs quickly disappearing behind her lips, as her musical laugh filled the forest.

"All right, all right! You win."

The wolf had transformed instantly into Jacob Black, who was laughing heartily from his position along the forest floor.

"Second time this week," Nessie said proudly.

"Please. I totally let you win last time," Jacob snorted.

"Liar!" Nessie cried.

"You would know! Just look into my mind," Jacob challenged.

Nessie immediately reached for Jacob's face, her hand landing on his warm cheek. But instead of transferring her thoughts into his mind, she merely stopped, taking in the warmth of his skin.

Jacob instinctively reached up, placing his huge hand on top of hers and holding it to his face. Nessie was gazing at him now, her chocolate brown eyes examining his features carefully.

It suddenly occurred to Jacob that he was lying in the snow, completely naked. With Nessie lying on top of him.

He leapt up quickly, tossing Nessie to the ground almost violently. Nessie had been too entranced in her own thoughts to catch herself, and landed hard on her back.

"Ouch!"

Jacob immediately gasped, running to her side.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry!" he cried.

"It's no problem. I was just taken by surprise," Nessie insisted. She smiled at Jacob, her cheeks still beautifully flushed pink. "And besides, you _are _in dire need of some pants."

Jacob grinned, Nessie's nonchalant attitude easing his mind instantly about the whole situation.

"I'll go see what Alice has stashed out here today," he said. He began to stand up, then stopped.

"Close your eyes!" he scolded Nessie, as he caught her curious gaze eyeing his lower extremities.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she teased. But she obediently closed her eyes.

Jacob quickly ran off into the trees, where Alice had strategically placed piles of clothing for just such circumstances.

_Yeah, nothing you haven't seen before when you were a baby_, he thought to himself. Jacob found himself both disturbed and slightly excited by Nessie's utter comfort with staring at him naked.

He came across a nice pair of pants, a grey sweater and a black jacket sitting by a nearby tree, and quickly changed, making sure he was out of Nessie's sight line... just in case.

Once he was done, he returned to the clearing where he had left Nessie. Sure enough, she was still sitting in the snow, eyes closed.

"Very nice," he remarked, at her clearly over-dramatic demonstration of obedience. Nessie's eyes shot open, her face lighting up as she gazed up at him.

"I'm a good girl," she joked. "Does this mean I get to be _carried _home?"

Jacob laughed, as Nessie mocked her own childish requests from her youth. Every time she had sufficiently obeyed one of Jacob's orders (which was frequently), he would carry her home on his back.

"Would you have it any other way?" he replied.

Nessie let out a pitch-perfect peal of laughter as she leapt up, running over to Jacob and leaping onto his back. He lifted her as easily as if she were a feather-pillow, grabbing her legs tightly.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Go, Jake!" Nessie continued to mimic her younger self.

Jacob laughed again as he went flying through the woods at top speed, Nessie shrieking with delighted laughter behind him.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Both their hearts began to sink as the giant silhouette of the Cullen mansion came into view ahead. Jacob slowed down, finally coming to a stop once they reached the backyard. Neither moved from their positions.

"Here we are," Jacob said.

"Yup," Nessie confirmed.

Slowly, Jacob set Nessie back onto the cold snowy ground. Nessie landed soundlessly, her tiny hand intertwining with Jacob's massive fingers instantly.

"Thanks Jake," she said, gazing up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, her pale cheeks flushed a beautiful pink. Her golden-brown curls were wind-swept and snow-covered.

Jacob had to catch his breath, as his heart pounded ridiculously fast.

"Any time, Nessa," he replied.

He instinctively reached out to pull a stray curl back behind Nessie's ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek just a little longer than usual...

"Nessie?"

Jacob and Nessie instantly leapt apart at the sound of a female voice calling out the back door.

"Here mom," Nessie called back, running towards Bella Cullen, who stood in the back door, a worried expression tainting her beautiful features.

"Nessie, for God's sake, come _in_. You're already forty-five minutes late, and you know we're having company tonight," Bella snapped.

"I was just messing around with Jake," Nessie defended.

"Well time's up. Get inside," Bella commanded.

Nessie sighed, slouching into the kitchen. Bella then turned her attention to Jacob, who stood awkwardly in the snowy backyard.

"Jake, _seriously_?" she snapped.

"What?" Jacob asked innocently.

"I asked you to have her back by 6:00," Bella said sternly.

"We got caught up," Jacob insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure it just _slipped _your mind..." Bella muttered skeptically.

"Nessa wasn't in any hurry to get home either!" Jacob defended. Bella frowned.

"Since when do you call her Nessa?" she demanded.

Jacob hesitated. He had subconsciously adapted this new nickname for Nessie as she grew into her full maturity. The name Nessie seemed associated with the little girl he had loved as a younger sister for most of his life. Nessa was the gorgeous young woman who made his heart pound every time she entered a room.

"I don't know," he muttered, heading up the stairs towards the door. Bella eyed him cautiously, though said nothing as Jacob passed her and walked into the kitchen as well.

There at the kitchen table sat Dr. Carlisle Cullen, casually flipping through the newspaper. His wife, Esme, sang to herself as she danced around cleaning the counters.

"Evening, Jacob," Carlisle greeted, not looking up from the paper. "Were you and Nessie out hunting?"

"No, just running around a bit," Jacob replied.

Nessie had been hunting for blood less and less over the past several months, forcing herself to acquire an appetite for more human foods. However, this fact was known only to Jacob, and he did not want to risk ruining her secret.

"Are you hungry, Jacob?" Esme asked. "I'm in the mood to cook something, even though our guests won't be eating."

"You know me. If you're cooking, I'll eat," Jacob replied. Esme's entire face lit up.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Let's see. I haven't made pot roast in a while..."

"Alice and Nessie are upstairs getting dressed. I might as well put on something decent too," Bella sighed, as if even the idea of dressing up was painful to her.

Jacob whistled to himself as he followed Bella out of the kitchen, about to head up the stairs...

"Hello Jacob."

He jumped at the sound of the cold, stern voice that rang out from the living room behind him. He turned slowly to see Edward Cullen, sitting alone in an armchair, hands folded.

"Hey Edward... what's up?" Jacob greeted, in a pitiful attempt at innocence.

Edward's face remained completely unchanged as his golden eyes bore into Jacob's nervous brown ones with a frightening intensity.

"I believe you know _what's up_, Jacob," he returned in the same icy tone.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jacob blurted out automatically. "We were just messing around-"

"I know _exactly _what you were doing," Edward said, with a tone that implied that he was trying to burn the images from his mind. "You could be more careful about phasing in front of Nessie."

"That was a total accident," Jacob insisted, embarrassed by Edward's ability to see all of Nessie's memories. "And besides, Nessie wasn't even bothered by it."

"That's what disturbs me," Edward muttered, rubbing his head as if to erase the memories that were now replaying themselves inside Jacob's mind.

"Look, I know this must be weird for you... but you knew we were going to have to deal with it eventually," Jacob pointed out reasonably.

"Eventually came too soon," Edward replied.

At that moment, Alice came skipping happily down the stairs in what must have been at least a $500 silk blouse, and a stunning black mini-skirt.

"Alice, you've outdone yourself," Edward remarked.

"Oh, this? I just found it lying around in my closet," Alice shrugged, as if she did not look like a super model on the runway.

Jacob stared at Alice, trying to comprehend her intentions for dressing so over-the-top. Edward just grinned.

"Jasper will certainly appreciate it," he said.

"I know!" Alice squealed excitedly, as she pranced off into the kitchen.

Jacob sighed, bothered by the mental communication between the siblings which always left him out in the cold.

"Tonight is the anniversary of Alice and Jasper's first meeting," Edward answered Jacob's unspoken thoughts.

"Oh," Jacob said. "That's, uh... pretty cool."

"They certainly won't be celebrating in the usual manner either," Edward said. "I can only imagine what they have planned."

"Yeah, probably a solid hour of staring at each other in silence or something," Jacob teased, laughing at his own joke. Edward did not look amused, and Jacob's laughter quickly died.

There were more footsteps on the stairs, and this time Nessie appeared before the two men, wearing a beautiful red dress that had both Edward and Jacob's eyes popping... for completely different reasons.

"No. Absolutely not," Edward said instantly. He was across the room in a heartbeat, standing firmly before his daughter.

"What?" Nessie asked.

"That dress is far too inappropriate for anything outside of a brothel," Edward snapped.

"Dad!" Nessie cried.

"Go upstairs right now and take it off right now," Edward commanded.

"Aw, Nessie you're wearing the dress I got you!"

Alice had pranced back into the room, grinning widely when she saw her niece's ensemble.

"You're encouraging her to dress this way?" Edward snapped, rounding on Alice, who frowned.

"It's a fabulous dress!" she insisted. "It looks great on you, Ness."

"_Yeah_, it does..." Jacob agreed, nearly drooling.

Edward visibly shuddered as Jacob's thoughts poisoned his own mind. He whirled on Jacob, eyes flaming.

"Jacob, please leave the room," he commanded.

Jacob quickly leapt up, embarrassment shining bright in his cheeks as he scurried into the kitchen.

"Hmm... it could definitely use a belt," Alice muttered, eyeing the dress curiously. Edward was seething.

"Alice, your role here is aunt. _Not _fashion police," he growled. Alice sighed, as Nessie stared back at her with pleading eyes.

"As the fashion police, I give it two thumbs up," she insisted, "but as your aunt... I'd have to advise you to change."

Edward grinned smugly as Nessie let out a groan, storming back up the stairs. Alice scowled at Edward.

"How could you make me do that? I love being the cool aunt!" she grumbled.

"'Cool aunts' don't encourage their nieces to dress like cheap prostitutes," Edward retorted.

"Oh come on! It's not _that _bad," Alice snorted.

"_You _were not just inside Jacob Black's mind," Edward retorted.

Alice sighed, slumping back into the kitchen just as none other than Jacob poked his head back out.

"Is it safe?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know, is it?" Edward replied, just as frightened.

Jacob grinned apologetically as he came back into the living room, placing himself carefully on the couch. Edward sighed as he returned to his armchair.

Emmett came walking down the stairs next, a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Edward, I just passed Nessie on the stairs. She seems kind of ticked off," he remarked.

"I'm aware," Edward assured him, picking up his book again.

Emmett shrugged, deciding the matter was obviously not one to be discussed at the moment.

"Hey Jake - what's shakin'?" he asked, marching into the living room.

"Huh?" Jacob, who had drifted back to thinking about Nessie, looked up quickly. Emmett just snorted.

"Never mind, man. Return to your thoughts," he teased.

"Please refrain," Edward called from the corner. Jacob looked over at Edward apologetically.

"I'm doing my best," he insisted.

"Try harder," Edward pleaded.

Rosalie came strutting into the room next, making sure to shoot a menacing glare in Jacob's direction before joining Emmett on the couch.

"What could I possibly have done to upset Your Highness?" Jacob demanded.

"You got fur on my good sweater," Rosalie growled.

"I haven't touched your stuff!" Jacob defended. "Leah probably borrowed it."

"Oh, even _more _disgusting!" Rosalie shrieked. Jacob rolled his eyes.

Bella came walking down the stairs last, dressed in a gorgeous navy-blue cocktail dress. Edward stood immediately, his entire face lighting up.

"Mrs. Cullen... you look stunning, as usual," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Bella beamed.

"You don't even have to try and you beat me ten times over," she replied.

Emmett made a mock gagging sound, which earned a laugh from Jacob, and glares from Edward and Bella.

"Did you happen to catch the brunt of Nessie's tantrum?" Edward asked his wife. Bella frowned.

"I didn't see Nessie upstairs," she said.

"She stormed up a few minutes ago," Edward said. "She's probably in her room, getting changed."

"I thought she changed already," Bella remarked.

"We had a bit of a disagreement over her choice of clothing. Hence the tantrum," Edward explained. Bella let out a sigh.

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it later..."

Suddenly Alice came marching into the room, a concerned look on her face.

"I can't find Jasper," she said. "I can't see him at all... he's disappeared."

The others were all instantly on alert. Alice began pacing furiously back and forth, as Esme and Carlisle came into the room as well.

"What was the last you saw of him?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't remember. I can't remember his last decision!" Alice cried, frustrated. "This is impossible. My only blank spots around here are-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alice looked up, eyes wide. She had not predicted who was there. She quickly ran to the door, opening it...

"Hey beautiful."

Alice let out a small shriek as Jasper stepped through the door with a bouquet of roses... and Seth Clearwater.

"Of course! The wolves," Alice sighed in relief.

"Jasper wanted to surprise you," Seth explained, "and I always love a good Cullen family gathering. So I agreed to come with him, to make him a blind spot."

"I'd kill you if I weren't so relieved!" Alice cried, smacking Jasper with the beautiful bouquet. Jasper grinned.

"I guess I'm glad relief got the better of your emotions," he said.

Alice flung her arms around Jasper, hugging him tightly. He carefully wrapped his arms around her small frame, whispering something in her ear that caused her to beam.

"Nicely done, bro," Emmett called to his brother, before returning his attention to the football game on the television.

"Pretty stupid, if you ask me," Rosalie muttered.

"Aw, you just got _scared_," Emmett teased. Rosalie merely scowled in reply.

Esme wrapped her arms around Alice and Jasper.

"Congratulations, you two," she said, kissing them each on the head.

"Is that pot roast I smell?" Seth asked suddenly, sniffing around the room. Esme grinned.

"Oh, Seth! I'm so glad you're here. Now I have someone else to eat dinner tonight," she said happily.

"I'm more than happy to help, Mrs. Cullen," Seth assured her, grinning widely as he followed her back into the kitchen.

Just then, Nessie came flying down the stairs, dressed in a new outfit of jeans and a beautiful creme colored blouse. She stopped at the top of the stairs, groaning.

"Aw, I _missed _it?" she sighed.

"You told Nessie?" Alice asked Jasper.

"I had to tell someone else, just in case you really started to freak out," Jasper insisted. "And since Nessie's a blind spot too, it wouldn't ruin the surprise." Alice grinned.

"How thoughtful," she teased.

"Now _that's _much better," Edward remarked as Nessie walked into the living room. She pouted.

"The dress was _nicer_..." she muttered.

"Hey, when are Zafrina and Nahuel supposed to show up anyways?" Emmett asked.

"In approximately five minutes," Alice replied. "They're going to accidentally drive by the pathway, then have to turn back."

"I still can't get used to that," Jacob muttered, trying to shake off the eerie effect of Alice's predictions.

"I can't believe it's been three years since Nahuel was last here," Nessie said. "I was seven years younger back then! Do you think he'll even recognize me?"

"I don't think he'll have any trouble with that," Bella sighed. She was now lounging on the arm of the chair in which Nessie was sitting, stroking her daughter's hair absently.

"You and Jacob were gone a pretty long time today, Ness," Emmett remarked suddenly, grinning as he turned to Nessie.

"Yeah, we were just playing around in the woods," Nessie replied.

"Playing around? Really?" Emmett asked with mock curiosity, the smile growing wider.

"Emmett..." Edward warned.

Nessie remained completely oblivious to Emmett's teasing, though Jacob was flushing bright red.

Suddenly Alice leapt up, quickly running to the door, saving everyone from the awkward atmosphere in which Emmett's comments had trapped them all.

"They're here!" she cried, quickly opening the door and running out onto the porch. She began waving frantically as a shiny black Jeep came gliding up the driveway.

"Hello Alice!" Zafrina's deep voice called over the sounds of car doors being slammed shut.

"Hi Zafrina! Come on in!" Alice called, stepping aside.

The giant, beautiful figure of the Amazonian vampire Zafrina appeared in the doorway, a wide grin on her face as she looked around at the Cullen family.

"Where's my little Renesmee?" she asked.

Nessie leapt up immediately, rushing over and wrapping her arms around Zafrina's huge figure.

"Zafrina, I've missed you so much!" she said.

"I have missed you too, child," Zafrina assured her. "As has Nahuel."

Zafrina stepped aside, allowing the handsome, dark figure of Nahuel to step through the doorway behind her.

"Hello Renesmee," he greeted, his voice deep and strikingly musical. He smiled, and it seemed to illuminate the entire room.

Nessie's eyes widened immediately, and for a moment she appeared as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Hey... Nahuel," she greeted, slightly dazed.

"It's been such a long time since I last saw you," Nahuel remarked. "You've blossomed into quite an exuberant young woman since then," he added, with a grin.

Nessie's human side shone clearly as the color in her cheeks rose frantically, her face beaming.

Across the room, Jacob felt a quiver run up his spine, as his fists clenched so tightly that they turned white. Rosalie noticed, and frowned.

"Jacob..." she said cautiously.

"I've got it."

Jasper suddenly appeared beside Jacob, sitting down next to him and allowing his calming aura to fill the air.

"Calm down, Jacob," he said in his cool, melodic voice. Jacob instantly relaxed, his fists unclenching as he let out a deep breath.

"Sorry," he said after a moment. "I owe you one, Jasper."

"Don't mention it," Jasper insisted, though he did not move from Jacob's side.

"It's so nice to have you here," Carlisle was saying to Zafrina, as he greeted his company at the door.

"We have been looking forward to a visit with your family for a long while," Zafrina assured him.

"It's nice to see you're doing well, Nahuel," Edward said, shaking Nahuel's hand.

"Thank you, Edward," Nahuel said. "I am glad to see that you and your family are also doing well." Edward grinned.

"We're very happy," he confirmed.

"Your daughter has grown into a radiant figure of beauty and grace," Nahuel said, taking Nessie's hand and kissing it as he said so. Jacob gripped the sides of his chair tightly.

"Jasper... you may need to stay nearby tonight," he said. Jasper grinned ever so slightly.

"I was counting on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once Esme's meal was prepared, and she was certain that Jacob and Seth were eating, the Cullens sat down with their guests.

"So Zafrina, how is your coven in the Amazon?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

"Thriving," Zafrina assured him. "The vampire population is just as strong as ever. Of course, the human population is too," Zafrina added, at the skeptical stares of the Cullens.

"Of course. We wouldn't expect you to be reckless," Carlisle said.

"The only trouble is still my father," Nahuel piped up suddenly.

"Ah yes. The Volturi had considered stepping in, hadn't they?" Carlisle asked.

"They said so. But they've made no attempts to solve the problem, and six years have passed," Nahuel said sadly.

"Of course. They'll bring out the troops to come after an innocent child, but when a real _murderer _is on the loose..." Bella muttered disgustedly.

"I am still appalled by the Volturi's extreme reaction to Renesmee," Zafrina agreed.

"It wasn't Renesmee," Edward said coldly. "They wanted a fight with us because of the way we live. Renesmee just provided them with an excuse."

"Of course. And that is what appalls me," Zafrina sighed. "They were always so respected amongst all the covens."

"It is disheartening to see how drastically the Volturi's morals have faded over the centuries," Carlisle agreed.

"I'm just glad we got the chance to show everyone else what scumbags they are," Emmett said.

"As am I," Zafrina said, grinning. "If it were not for you Cullens, none of us would have known the truth."

"And the truth has greatly changed the vampire world," Nahuel added. "Covens all over the world have heard your tale, and are all slowly beginning to question the Volturi - something that has never happened before."

"Those Volturi had no idea who they were messing with," Jacob snorted from where he and Seth sat across the room.

"They certainly didn't," Edward agreed, almost smugly.

"Now, now. Let's not get too carried away," Carlisle warned. "If the Volturi are really losing their respectable reputation, they won't be too happy. And then things will become even more serious."

"We could take 'em," Emmett insisted.

"Yeah, you have all of the pack on your side," Seth added enthusiastically.

"I still don't like the idea of all of you risking your lives like that," Bella said.

"It's not a choice, Bella. You know we could never abandoned Jake and Nessie," Seth insisted. Bella sighed.

Jake and Nessie. They were one entity now, to the pack, and even to the Cullens. Jacob and Renesmee. Always together. Impossible to separate.

"Renesmee, you are one of the most overly-protected children on the planet," Esme remarked, with a grin.

"Even before you were born you had people fighting for you," Carlisle agreed.

"And people fighting against me," Nessie added softly.

"You're special, Nessie. There will always be people who don't understand, and they'll try to hurt you. That's why we put all our effort into protecting you," Bella said gently.

"You were a miracle for all of us," Edward confirmed.

"Sometimes I don't _want _to be a miracle," Nessie muttered quietly.

The only person who heard her was Jacob, who seemed to have a sixth sense attached solely to Nessie and her feelings. He looked over at her, and caught her sad expression before the subject of conversation was quickly changed.

"Nahuel, how are your sisters?" Alice asked.

"I've heard nothing from them in months. But I didn't see them much, especially after my father learned that the Volturi may be after him," Nahuel replied.

"How does Nessie measure up to them, Nahuel?" Emmett asked teasingly, smiling at Nessie, who had ceased even paying attention to the conversation.

"She is twice as beautiful," Nahuel said, staring intently across the room at Nessie now.

Jacob nearly dropped the plate of food he was holding. Jasper quickly reached over, grabbing it and placing on the coffee table.

"Hey... Bella, have you heard from Charlie lately?" Seth asked loudly, in another attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah," Bella replied, tearing her glare away from Nahuel to look over at Seth. "He said he wants us to come over for dinner on Friday, the whole family. He didn't say why."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Nessie asked, instantly worried.

"No, he'd tell me if it was something serious," Bella assured her. "He sounded... excited."

Alice immediately leapt up from her seat, as if there were a rocket-launcher beneath her chair.

"Jacob, Seth can I take your plates?" she asked quickly, snatching Seth's plate right out of his hands and quickly dashing from the room.

The others looked after her curiously. Bella suddenly gasped.

"Alice!" she cried. "You _know_!"

Alice stepped meekly back into the room, her eyes wide with fear.

"Bella, don't you dare ask me," she warned. "This is one of the hardest secrets I have ever had to keep, and I won't be able to do it if you ask me!"

"Aw, come on Alice. You can't leave us in suspense!" Seth moaned.

Alice made a motion of locking her mouth closed, and tossing the imaginary key over her shoulder, before she turned on her heel and marched from the room.

"Well obviously it's not _bad _news," Esme remarked.

"No, but what could Charlie possibly be up to?" Bella demanded.

"STOP IT!" Alice shouted from the next room.

The night continued in a similar fashion: Carlisle and Zafrina conversed over matters of the international covens and the Volturi, while everyone else frantically tried to steer the conversation away from Nahuel and Nessie. Emmett encouraged the awkward, tense moments, angering Bella and Edward, and causing Jasper to work over-time trying to keep Jacob from tearing Nahuel limb from limb.

By midnight, Nessie had migrated over to the couch, where Jacob and Seth sat. She had curled up in between the two, and fallen asleep with her head on Jacob's chest. Seth was asleep on her other side, his huge body sprawled half across the couch, half across the floor. Jacob was still awake, though he looked peaceful and dreamy as he stroked Nessie's hair absently.

His thoughts were not the same as they had been that afternoon in the woods. They were back to the protective, brotherly stance he was accustomed to holding around Nessie. The emotions he was used to. The ones he had come to expect.

These new feelings of lust and desire were odd and foreign to Jacob. They had only begun recently, and they had come as a shock. Deep down, Jacob had always known that he would most likely one day feel this way about Nessie. He had seen how Sam felt about Emily, Jared about Kim, Paul about Rachel...

But it had still surprised him, the first time he had looked at Nessie not as the precious, beautiful angel child that he had known her as through all of her life - but as the gorgeous young woman that she had blossomed into.

And Nessie truly was gorgeous. She had the stunning good looks of all vampires, with creme pale skin and sharp, perfect features. But more than that, she had Bella's human eyes - the wide, chocolate brown, filled with innocence, curiosity, and pure beauty. Every time Jacob stared into Nessie's eyes he was brought back to happier times. Every time he stared at her face his heart began to pound furiously in excitement and fascination.

Nessie was Jacob's sun. He revolved around her, lived solely for her. But now the pull drawing him towards her had changed. Jacob had always loved Nessie unconditionally, but now the love of an older brother was something more. It was love _and _desire.

"Jacob?"

Jacob woke with a start at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Huh?" he asked, rubbing his eyes frantically in an attempt to focus them.

He finally managed to look around, and realized that all the Cullens had cleared out of the living room. Zafrina and Nahuel appeared to be gone, though where to, Jacob was not sure. He could hear the deep murmured voices of Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, but other than that there was no sign of the rest of the family.

"Bella and I are taking Nessie back home," Edward said.

Jacob looked down at the serenely sleeping Nessie, who was still curled up tightly, almost in his lap. Seth's large arm draped over her small torso, no doubt keeping her warm.

"I'll carry her," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around Nessie's small frame easily.

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't-" Edward began.

But Jacob had already gently lifted Nessie up, cradling her in his large arms. He stepped gracefully over Seth's snoring figure, and glided over to the door.

Edward was one step ahead of him, opening it carefully and letting him out into the cold winter air.

"Maybe we should get her a blanket..." he said, glancing worriedly at his sleeping daughter.

"She's perfectly warm," Jacob assured him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Nessie's body.

Edward and Jacob began the walk to Bella and Edward's small cottage in the woods. Nessie's room in the cottage had been redecorated many times over the past six years (much to the excitement of Esme and Alice) as Nessie grew rapidly from infancy to age eighteen.

The entire walk to the cottage was silent and uncomfortable, as Edward struggled to ignore any of the thoughts in Jacob's mind, and Jacob fought to rid his mind of all images of the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms.

Each man seemed to breathe a sigh of relief upon reaching the cottage. Edward opened the door, and Jacob strode directly to Nessie's room.

Edward followed, stopping in the doorway and watching as Jacob gently laid Nessie down on her bed, pulling the covers up over her small body. He brushed her hair back in the sweetest of motions, letting his hand run slowly across her cheek. Then he bent over, kissing her forehead.

It was such an intimate moment, Edward felt embarrassed watching. Jacob did not even notice Edward hovering in the doorway, watching in a mixture of fascination and fear.

With one last adoring look at Nessie, Jacob slowly turned... and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted Edward.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

Both men immediately turned to see if Jacob's exclamation had awoken Nessie, but she remained perfectly still.

Jacob hurried out of the room, Edward lingering behind to softly shut the door before following Jacob into the foyer.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized awkwardly.

"I, uh... I just didn't see you there," Jacob admitted. He paced uncomfortably, looking slightly embarrassed. Edward's expression mirrored Jacob's physicality.

"Jacob-" he began.

"Don't say it," Jacob interrupted quickly. "I know this is weird for you. Of course it is. It's weird for me too. But there's nothing I can do."

"Maybe if you just left for a little while..." Edward suggested. Jacob shook his head.

"I couldn't leave her," he insisted.

"You can't be with her every moment," Edward pointed out.

"No. But I can't give up any moments that I don't have to," Jacob replied. "Edward, please try to understand-"

"All I understand is that Renesmee is my little girl, and you are suddenly treating her like a young woman. And like any father, I am having trouble dealing with this," Edward stated.

"There's not many times you can compare yourself to 'any father', huh?" Jacob snorted. Edward's expression did not lighten.

"Jacob..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry. But Renesmee is my life, and that will never change. And I'm not going to try and make it," Jacob said definitively. Edward let out a deep breath.

"I assumed as much," he muttered. "I was just hoping maybe I was wrong."

"We all know that doesn't happen very often," Jacob said, with a smirk.

Edward could not help but return the grin. Just then Bella came through the door, a worried expression on her beautiful face. She was immediately at ease when she saw Jacob.

"You already brought Nessie home?" she assumed.

"She's fast asleep, and warmed to perfection," Jacob assured her.

Bella offered a weak smile, and Edward knew she was experiencing the exact same feelings as he was.

"I've got to get back to La Push," Jacob said, sensing the tension in the small cottage. "You know... make sure Seth gets home safely... and stuff."

And he quickly slipped out the door. Bella and Edward watched him go, before letting out simultaneous sighs.

"What is _wrong _with us?" Bella moaned. "Jacob is our friend. My _best _friend. We both love him. We should be thrilled that he'll give Renesmee all the love and devotion a man could offer."

"And yet, the idea of him taking our little girl's heart is too unbearable to be comfortable with," Edward finished.

"We're sick," Bella grumbled.

"And disturbed," Edward agreed. "... and naturally protective parents."

"Natural. Not a word we use very often," Bella remarked.

"Not until Renesmee turned into a beautiful young woman," Edward sighed.

"Why does our kid have to be so good looking?" Bella demanded, pouting.

"Did you see the way Nahuel was staring at her all night?" Edward growled. "His eyes were just roaming all over..."

"She's a beautiful girl. You can't keep her sheltered forever, _Prospero_," Bella teased. Edward grinned at Bella's clever comparison.

"If only I could keep _my _Miranda trapped on an island," he muttered.

"Her knight in shining armor would still find a way to get to her," Bella pointed out. Edward dropped his head into his hands helplessly.

"I have no doubts that he would. Jacob is nothing if not persistent," he moaned.

"Jacob has been eternally tied to Renesmee by a bond none of us can even comprehend. He doesn't have a choice," Bella corrected.

"Even if he did, I'm sure he'd continue to harass our daughter," Edward snipped.

"Oh please! He's not harassing Nessie. She adores him," Bella laughed.

"She's never had any other options. Not that I'm encouraging _that _idea," Edward added.

Edward's words had caused Bella to stop, as this thought occurred to her for the first time.

"Oh my God," she uttered suddenly. "What if Nessie meets another guy? What if she falls for Nahuel? Or... or some boy in town? Oh my God! There are other boys in the world!"

Edward watched his wife in confusion as she began to panic.

"Bella, darling... weren't you the one just telling me that we can't keep Renesmee sheltered forever?" he asked.

"I was only thinking of Jacob!" Bella confessed. "Jacob I can deal with. Jacob I've been waiting for since Nessie was born. But _other _boys? Not just Nahuel, but... human boys? All the Mike Newtons of the world, staring at _my_ daughter?"

Edward let out a laugh as he watched Bella's hysterical reaction to the fact that there were other teenage boys in the world. Bella frowned.

"So much for over-protective father," she snapped.

"These nameless, face-less boys don't worry me. It's the more familiar ones that I'm concerned with," Edward insisted.

Bella let out her deepest sigh yet, as Edward pulled her gently onto their small couch.

"I can protect an entire army of volunteer vampires from the Volturi, but I can't protect my own daughter from the teenage boys of Forks," Bella sighed.

"Isn't life funny?" Edward chimed. Bella frowned.

"I fail to see the humor," she spat.

"We have a long road ahead for our little family," Edward stated morosely. Bella leaned back into Edward's body, curling up close to him.

"At least we have a little family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jacob was walking back through the woods towards the Quileute reservation of La Push. He sighed deeply.

Leaving Nessie was always the hardest part of the day.

Jacob began to undress, preparing to phase into his wolf form and run back to La Push...

"Maybe the saying should be horny as a wolf."

Jacob whirled around, quickly pulling his pants back on as Leah Clearwater stepped out of the shadows.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Jacob demanded, annoyed by her terrible timing.

"I spend a lot of time in these woods," Leah replied. "It gets me away..."

Leah trailed off, but Jacob knew exactly what she meant. A pang of guilt shot through his heart.

"Leah... you know I'm sorry things didn't work out," he said.

"Like hell you are," Leah snorted. "If you were really sorry we'd be halfway to L.A. by now, away from La Push, and Washington, and the C-"

Leah cut herself off quickly, turning her face away from Jacob. He watched her sadly.

Six years earlier, Jacob had claimed his title as Alpha male of the Quileute wolf pack, and separated himself from the pack to save Bella's life from Sam's reckless fear of her baby. Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah had joined Jacob's 'new pack', Seth because he was friends with the Cullens, and Leah so she could escape Sam Uley - her former boyfriend, who had abandoned her when he imprinted on her cousin Emily.

Leah had always been bitter and cold, but she had begun to brighten when she and Jacob had separated from the pack, and freedom appeared to be an option. They had decided they would both leave La Push, and quit phasing altogether. They were going to be friends, allies...

"You know this wasn't my fault," Jacob continued.

"No. It was that stupid half-breed leech's," Leah spat. Jacob scowled.

"Don't you dare say a bad word about Nessie," he warned. Leah made a gagging sound.

"Ugh! The way you talk about that monster is disgusting," she cried.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I imprinted?" Jacob snapped.

"You're pathetic," Leah continued, glaring at Jacob. "I thought you were different. I thought you had finally grown a pair, and you could stand up to Sam and the pack. And then you fall for this bloodsucking twerp and suddenly you're a subservient, begging puppy!"

"Those are my brothers down in La Push!" Jacob yelled back, having had this argument when Leah more times than he could count. "I didn't want to separate from Sam, but it was necessary at the time. And once it wasn't anymore, of course I was going to take the opportunity to return."

"You're a coward!" Leah screamed. "You're a pathetic coward, Jacob! Every time I look at you, and your leech, and your servitude to that hideous pack, I feel _sick_!"

"No one's forcing you to look, Leah. We'd all be better off if you just went your own way, like you've been threatening to do for so long!" Jacob growled.

Jacob's words stopped Leah in her tracks, and suddenly she was at a loss for cruel insults and horrible jibes. Jacob's expression did not lighten as he realized that he had hurt her feelings. Jacob sighed.

"Leah, sometimes you just... you force me to say things like that," he muttered. "I'm sor-"

"Shut up," Leah spat.

And she quickly ran off into the dark woods. Jacob watched her go, sighing as her small figure disappeared into the blackness.

Moments later he heard the horrible howls begin.

Jacob quickly pulled off his clothing, tying them tightly to his ankle before phasing into his wolf form. Immediately, his head was filled with voices.

_Dude, is it Leah again?_, Quil, one of Jacob's best friend's, asked instantly.

_Yeah_, Jacob replied, his conversation with Leah replaying in his mind so all the others could hear.

_I can't believe she said those things to you_, Embry, Jacob's other closest friend, added.

_I hurt her feelings_, Jacob sighed.

_You're not the first one_, Embry pointed out.

_Yeah, Jake. Don't beat yourself up. She needs to get over it_, Quil agreed.

_Would you guys shut up? Jared and I are hunting!_, Paul's annoyed voice droned.

_Consider this payback for always thinking about my sister while I'm around_, Jacob replied.

_We'll call it even_, Paul muttered.

_Jacob, I'm sorry._

All the other voices disappeared suddenly as Sam's deep, melodious voice cut through their thoughts. Jacob sighed.

_It's not your fault, Sam._

_Any suffering caused by Leah is my fault_, Sam insisted.

_Does that include all the times she tortures me?_ Seth's voice demanded suddenly.

_Seth! What are you doing still running around this late? Go home_, Jacob instructed.

_Why do you guys get to stay up and I don't?_ Seth whined.

_If you're not home by midnight, Sue won't let you go to the Cullens' tomorrow_, Jacob pointed out.

_Aw man, you're right_, Seth grumbled. _I guess I'll catch up with you guys later._

And Seth's voice disappeared from the pack discussion.

_I'd better call it quits too_, Jacob said.

_Hey man, are you gonna bring Nessie down tomorrow?_ Quil asked eagerly.

Nessie and the boys of the Quileute pack had hit it off wonderfully, to the point where Jacob found that his friends now asked for her more often than him.

_We're all supposed to be heading to Charlie's for dinner. But Nessie and I could probably swing by beforehand_, Jacob offered.

_Awesome. See you tomorrow, Jake._

Jacob's head was filled with more 'good nights' and 'see you tomorrows', until he phased back into his human form, and his mind was silent again.

He untied the clothing from his ankle, pulling on the pants and sweater he had found earlier, before marching up the stairs to his home.

"Hey dad, I'm home," he called, upon entering.

"Jake!"

Jacob was surprised to find his sister Rachel still up... and cooking. He grinned.

"Hey Rach. Are you making me dinner?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder. She shrugged him away.

"You wish," she snorted. "This is for Paul." Jacob made an over-dramatic gagging sound.

"Ugh! Why did you have to tell me that? You've ruined the delicious smell," he moaned. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Like you aren't worse about Nessie," she snorted. Jacob frowned.

"That's different," he defended.

"Of course it is," Rachel mocked.

"Where's dad?" Jacob asked, looking around the living room.

"He went to bed really early tonight. He said he has a big day tomorrow," Rachel replied.

"Did he say why?" Jacob asked curiously. Rachel shrugged.

"Not a word," she said.

Jacob too shrugged off his father's odd behavior. He was just relieved that Billy was happy again, as he and his long time best friend Charlie Swan had been able to make amends again after Jacob had shown Charlie the secret of the Quileute pack first hand.

Charlie had been too disturbed to contact Billy at all for almost a year after Jacob's reckless stunt. Luckily, the discomfort passed, and Charlie had finally apologized to Billy. Five years later, the two were still as close as ever.

Billy Black had been shocked by the news of Jacob's imprinting, especially when he had learned just who exactly his son had imprinted on. But Nessie was able to work her way into Billy's heart, the same way she did with everyone else. Now the two were almost as close as Nessie and her own grandfather.

Jacob walked into his room, flopping down onto his bed, his huge body hanging off the end unceremoniously. He let out a deep breath as he stared up at his ceiling.

He knew his night would consist of nothing but constant dreams of Nessie, and this brought a smile to his face. He longed for the time when he could have her all to himself, day and night. When he could fall asleep gazing at her face, and then see it again first thing in the morning when he awoke.

Jacob sighed, as this beautiful dream was suddenly plagued by a thought.

_If Nessie ever feels the same way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jacob knocked on the door to the Cullens' home early the next morning. He had fallen into a sort of pattern: wake up early, get to the Cullens' to see Nessie as soon as possible, spend all day with Nessie, and then return to La Push to sleep - only to wake up and repeat the pattern all over the next day. On the rare occasions that he was forced to go a day without seeing Nessie, he nearly lost his mind.

That particular morning, Rosalie answered the door, immediately wrinkling her nose in disgust when she saw who it was.

"Oh," she muttered disappointedly.

"Expecting someone else?" Jacob teased.

"Just hoping," Rosalie spat back.

"You know you can't resist my charms," Jacob joked, stepping into the Cullens' home. Rosalie turned back to him, a scowl on her beautiful face.

"You're disgusting," she growled.

"At least I'm not _blonde_," Jacob retorted childishly. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I utterly loathe whatever gods decided to curse you dogs with the power of imprinting," she grumbled.

"Curse... or blessing?" Jacob continued to mock.

Rosalie shot Jacob one last nasty glare before whipping him in the face with her long blonde locks and striding from the room.

Jacob grinned to himself. Though he and Rosalie bickered constantly, he could not deny that he had grown to somewhat enjoy it. She was witty, and she certainly gave him a run for his money in the insult department. Their hateful relationship was almost like a game now, expected of them by everyone, including themselves.

"Hi Jacob."

Alice came bouncing down the stairs, a huge grin across her face as she landed stealthily at the bottom.

"Hey Alice," Jacob greeted. "How was your, uh, anniversary?"

"Fabulous," Alice replied, beaming.

However, she said no more, merely skipping off into the next room contentedly. Jacob watched her go curiously...

"Hey, it's wolf-man!" Emmett called from the third floor, grinning down the long, winding staircase at Jacob.

"Look who's talking, Count Dracula," Jacob replied, grinning back. Emmett chuckled.

"You run into Rose yet? 'Cause she's in a mood this morning. You're bound to get a decent comeback out of her," he said. Jacob snorted.

"I already had the pleasure," he assured him, laughing to himself as he considered the idea of Rosalie being 'in a mood'. It seemed to him as though she only had one.

"Good morning, Jacob," Carlisle greeted, before he even walked into the room. He stopped upon entering the foyer, smiling.

"Hey Dr. Cullen," Jacob replied.

"Edward, Bella and Renesmee haven't arrived yet," Carlisle explained, knowing exactly the reason Jacob was in his home so early.

"Are they heading over soon?" Jacob asked, loudly enough so that Alice could hear.

"Beats me. They haven't decided yet," Alice called back.

Jacob frowned, turning to the clock in the living room. It was almost 10:00. Edward and Bella were always at the mansion before 9:00.

"Maybe I should go check on them," he suggested.

"I'm sure they'll be here any moment," Carlisle insisted, walking casually into the kitchen.

Jacob hesitated for only a moment before opening the door and quickly running out into the woods, towards Edward and Bella's cottage.

His heart began pounding as he ran, not because he was over-exerted, but because he knew that with each step he was bringing himself closer to Nessie.

He reached the door to the small cottage in less than five minutes. He raised his hand, about to knock, when he overheard voices inside. Angry voices.

"It's not like that!" Jacob could hear Nessie's voice, almost pleading.

"You don't understand, Renesmee. You don't see the same things that I do," Edward's voice replied firmly.

"I don't need to," Nessie argued.

"Nessie, honey, we're not trying to scare you. We're just telling you the truth," Bella's calm voice rang through the air.

"But you're wrong," Nessie persisted. "I know Jacob."

Jacob froze at the mention of his own name. He quickly began replaying the entire conversation in his mind, trying to figure out what it was they were saying about him...

He was concentrated so hard on listening in, he did not notice that all conversation had come to an abrupt halt. He leaned his ear in closer to the door...

... only to have it pulled open underneath him.

Jacob tumbled through the doorway of the cottage with a short yelp, hitting the wooden floor hard. He looked up to see Edward staring down at him icily.

"Good morning Jacob," he nearly growled.

"... hey Edward," Jacob replied meekly.

"You might try to control the volume of your thoughts when sneaking around. They give you away," Edward sneered. "Now, would you care to explain just what exactly you're doing looming outside of our home at such an early hour?"

"Heh... um, funny story-" Jacob began.

"Hi Jake."

Nessie stepped forward suddenly, pushing past her parents to help Jacob up off the floor. She smiled widely as she took his hand.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob greeted, unable to keep a grin off his face as he gazed at her.

"Renesmee..." Edward stepped forward, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders and looking her square in the face.

Nessie merely smiled, reaching her hand up and touching her father's temple. Edward closed his eyes, and a grin spread across his face.

"I'm going to go be with Jacob now," Nessie said serenely.

"We'll see you later," Edward replied, kissing her head. "Be careful."

Nessie turned to Jacob, extending her hand. Jacob grabbed it quickly, and a wave of happiness flowed through his entire body as her small fingers wrapped around his.

Nessie pulled Jacob out the door of the cottage, closing it gently behind them. She looked up at him, a wide smile on her face.

"So, how was your night?" Jacob asked. Nessie laughed, a beautiful melodious sound.

"You should know. You were there for most of it," she pointed out. Jacob grinned, pulling her small body closer to his.

Nessie suddenly looked over at him, as if scrutinizing his appearance. She frowned.

"I really wish you'd wear more clothes," she said.

"Why? My hot body is just too distracting?" Jacob half-teased.

"I can't help getting cold just looking at you!" Nessie insisted. But she grinned. "And your abs alone are enough to keep a girl mesmerized."

Jacob pretended to laugh off Nessie's remark, though secretly he was brimming with pride.

"I'll consider carrying around an extra t-shirt," he promised. "You could also bundle up, you know." Nessie shook her head as she leaned into Jacob's body.

"Why bother, when I have you to keep me warm?" she asked.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Nessie, and he felt her shiver as his fiery hands touched her skin.

"Hey Ness... what were you and your parents talking about back there?" Jacob asked suddenly.

Nessie pulled away from Jacob, looking up at him and rolling her eyes in a very characteristic fashion. She reached up, resting a single cold hand on his cheek.

Jacob instantly saw flashes of Edward and Bella's discussion with their daughter. Edward was warning Nessie about spending too much time in La Push... the wolves were dangerous when they lost control... Jacob's feelings...

Nessie pulled her hand away from Jacob's face, just as his name came up again. He frowned down at her.

"What did your dad say about me?" he asked. Nessie stared up at Jacob, almost guiltily.

"You know how they are. Ever since I was a baby, they've just been waiting for the day when you suddenly want to get down on one knee," she said casually, as if it were all just a big joke.

Jacob could feel the color rising in his cheeks as Nessie joked about the very ideas that plagued his mind incessantly.

"Oh yeah?" he said, surprised by his ability to keep his voice steady.

"They just don't get it," Nessie continued, not seeming to notice Jacob's sudden anxiety. "No one really understands us, Jake. They think we're going to just wake up one morning and want to get married."

"You say that like it's some kind of nightmare," Jacob remarked, slightly taken aback by Nessie's words.

"No, of course it's not a nightmare. But that's not _us_. We don't need all that superficial stuff. We go beyond that," Nessie insisted.

"We do?" Jacob asked suddenly, this being news to him.

"We're attached on an inhuman level - _literally_. I mean, we don't need dating and marriage to be together. That's what I love about us. There's no pressure to be anything we're not. Ever," Nessie said contentedly.

Jacob found his heart pounding as memories flooded back to him. Memories he had not called up in a very long time.

_Our friendship was just so effortless._

Bella had once used almost the exact same words her daughter had just uttered as means of rejecting Jacob's love. A terrible feeling immediately sank through his stomach.

Nessie noticed his sadness, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked.

She quickly reached up to touch his face, but Jacob grabbed her hand before she could reach, holding it tightly. Nessie stared at him in confusion.

"It's what my parents said, isn't it?" she asked frantically. "Jake, they didn't mean anything. They adore you, you know that-"

"That's not it," Jacob assured her.

"Please... I can't stand to see you hurt," Nessie said desperately. Jacob squeezed her hand tightly, forcing a smile.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong," he promised. "I'm fine."

Nessie stared back at him skeptically, her beautiful features still twisted into confusion.

"I don't believe you. Jacob, whatever you want me to do, you just have to ask," she insisted.

_If only it were that easy_, Jacob thought to himself.

"All I need is for you to come down to La Push with me today. Quil's been asking for you. The guys all miss you." Nessie's expression lightened.

"I haven't seen Embry and Quil in ages! I'd love to go down to La Push. Can we go now?" she asked. Jacob laughed at her eagerness.

"Shouldn't you check with Edward and Bella first?" he asked.

Nessie snorted, waving her hand as if to brush the thought aside. Jacob laughed again.

"I don't need their permission," Nessie insisted. She gazed up at Jacob now, chocolate brown eyes wide with admiration. "All I need is you."

All Nessie's previous words were lost to Jacob as he stared into her beautiful eyes, his heart pounding frantically.

"That makes two of us," he replied.

"You're the greatest, Jake," Nessie said, hugging Jacob tightly. "I love you so much. And I never want to see anything hurt you."

Jacob hugged Nessie back, trying not to be aware of how different it was for him than for her. Instead he embraced the moment, running his hands through her hair and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Nessa," he nearly whispered.

_More than you know_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Quil!"

Nessie threw herself enthusiastically into Quil's arms, after nearly running the distance of the La Push beach. Quil, Embry and some of the pack boys, including Seth, Jared and Paul, had decided to spend some time on the sand, as the freezing air temperature near the water did not affect them at all.

"Nessie! We've missed you like crazy," Quil said, lifting Nessie up off the ground and twirling her around. Nessie laughed her melodious laugh, as Quil placed her back on the sand.

"Hey Ness," Embry called, waving as he climbed out of the water.

"Embry!" Nessie nearly shrieked. "I realize you guys are always running a temperature, but that seems a little extreme. It can't even be thirty degrees out right now..."

"Perfect temperature," Embry said, with a grin.

Nessie subconsciously leaned her body closer to Jacob's. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"Do you need a thicker jacket? Because we could run over to Sam and Emily's..." he suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I'm only half-human, remember?" Nessie teased.

Jacob shuddered slightly. Though he loved Nessie unconditionally, he tried to forget the fact that she was part vampire as often as possible.

"Hey Ness, Kim was asking about you the other day," Jared informed Nessie.

"I miss Kim," Nessie said. "Where is she today? And Rachel, and Emily?"

"They all went into Port Angeles for a shopping trip," Paul said, rolling his eyes.

"They took Claire, too," Quil said, referring to the 8-year-old object of his imprinting.

"Darn, I was looking forward to painting nails and watching cartoons today," Nessie teased.

"As much as I love Claire, even _I _could use a break from the Powerpuff Girls..." Quil confessed.

"Did Leah go with them?" Nessie asked.

The entire group suddenly fell silent, Nessie's question hanging in the air uncomfortably. She frowned.

"Is Leah okay?" she asked.

"Leah's fine," Seth interjected suddenly. "She's just in the middle of a hissy fit right now."

"Do you think she needs someone to talk to?" Nessie offered.

Jacob winced. He had kept Nessie completely in the dark when it came to he and Leah's feud - and the immense hatred that Leah now felt towards her.

"Don't worry about Leah," Jacob said quickly.

"She's gotta be back by 4:00. We're heading over to Charlie's with mom," Seth said.

"You guys are going too?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah. We still have _no _idea what's going on," Seth sighed. "Alice hasn't cracked?"

"Bella's still working on her," Jacob snorted.

Jacob and Nessie joined the group on the sand, laughing and joking with them for several hours. Time always seemed to fly by in La Push. They wolves were constantly active, always talking, or moving. Always having fun, and enjoying life one day at a time.

Since five out of the pack had imprinted, the group had become a much happier, much more light-hearted place to be. They had reasons to live, and reasons to love.

Jacob and Nessie did not notice as the sun began to set over the wide ocean. Nessie was lying against Jacob's warm, shirtless body, resting her cheek against the bare skin of his chest. Her beautiful curls bobbed up and down with each breath Jacob took, and he gazed down at her with utter admiration as he stroked her hair.

"We'd better get going," Seth said suddenly, standing up. "Mom will kill me if I'm late to Charlie's." Jacob and Nessie sat up as well, unwillingly.

"We can take the Rabbit. We'll be there in no time," Jacob offered.

Jacob, Nessie and Seth called good-bye to the pack as they headed up the beach towards Jacob's garage, where his beautiful hand-made car waited for them.

"Hey Billy!" Jacob called through the window to his father. "You need a lift to Charlie's?" Billy's head poked out the window, as he shook his head.

"I'm riding with Sue. We'll meet you kids there," he replied.

Seth and Nessie were already in the car, and Jacob jumped in last, revving up the engine.

"Do you think Leah will show up?" Nessie asked curiously, as they headed down the quickly darkening street towards Charlie's house.

"I don't know," Jacob admitted.

Suddenly, the piercing ring of Jacob's cell phone shot through the car. He sighed as he shuffled through his pockets, finally digging it out and pressing the answer dial.

"Hello?"

"Is Renesmee with you?"

Bella's concerned voice rang loud and clear on the other end. Jacob grinned to himself.

"Of course. We've been down in La Push. We're heading to Charlie's now," he explained. He could hear Bella's audible sigh of relief.

"You're both all right?" she asked.

"Fit as fiddles," Jacob replied.

"I should have figured as much. Edward and I just get worried, what with both of you being blind spots to Alice," Bella insisted.

"You and Edward just get worried _period_," Jacob retorted. "We're two minutes away. I'll see you soon, and I promise to have Nessie in one piece."

"Thanks Jake."

Jacob hung up, and he and Nessie shared a knowing glance. Bella was known to be overly cautious, over-protective, and an infamous worrier.

The Rabbit pulled up smoothly before Charlie's small house, and it's three occupants all ran eagerly to the door.

Charlie himself answered, beaming when he spotted them all.

"Nessie! Jacob! Seth!" he exclaimed. "Come on in, you guys. Come in..."

He was nearly radiating happiness as he ushered the three teens into his home. He quickly embraced Nessie, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?" he asked, pulling back to gaze at her with pride.

"I'm great, Grandpa. I've missed you," Nessie replied.

"I've missed you too," Charlie assured her. Then he turned his attention to Seth. "Seth! My God, I swear you're taller every time I see you." He didn't stop to acknowledge the fact that Seth actually _was_ taller every time he saw him.

"You know us Quileute boys. Once we start growing, there's no stopping us," Quil joked, winking over at Jacob.

"That's certainly true," Charlie remarked, trying not to let his discomfort show. "Your mother is in the kitchen, fixing up some dinner plates."

"Nice," Seth said, grinning as he hurried into the small kitchen.

Charlie turned to Jacob last, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly... then quickly pulling away at the burning sensation Jacob's constantly high temperature caused.

"I've missed having you around, Jacob," he admitted.

"I've missed being around," Jacob assured him.

"But you're all here now," Charlie said, with a grin. "Bella, Edward and the Cullens are all in the living room. Leah's probably outside-"

"Leah came?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"She showed up a little before Sue and Billy," Charlie explained. "Oh, your dad's in the other room too."

Jacob's eyes widened as he pictured his father squeezed uncomfortably into a room full of vampires.

"I'd better go check on him," he said, heading towards the living room entrance. Charlie chuckled.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Jake."

Jacob walked quickly into the living room... only to find his father and Dr. Cullen deep in conversation in the corner. And to his surprise, Billy looked happy.

Relief swept over Jacob's entire body as he realized that his father no longer felt any discomfort around the Cullen family. Or at least not Carlisle.

His relief was cut short as Edward suddenly materialized before him, a stern glare plastered onto his face.

"I would appreciate it if you would not take off with my daughter without informing me or Bella first," he growled.

"Hey, it was her idea," Jacob insisted, raising his hands defensively.

"It's true, dad."

Nessie stepped into the room behind Jacob, a guilty expression on her face. Edward looked from Jacob to Nessie for a moment. He looked annoyed.

"Renesmee, you should know better," he scolded. Nessie frowned.

"They're my friends, dad. I'm not in any danger in La Push," she said.

"Wolves can lose their tempers very easily," Edward said.

"So can vampires. So can humans. Anyone can get angry. The wolves know how to be careful," Nessie countered.

Edward stared at his daughter, and shot a quick glance at Jacob, acknowledging that this argument was a lost cause. He sighed.

"If I wasn't absolutely positive that Jacob had his eye on you every moment, La Push would be completely out of the question," he said firmly.

Nessie shot a beautiful smile in Jacob's direction, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"You'll never have to worry about that. I could never let go of Jacob, no matter where I am," she said.

Edward watched the two wearily, knowing exactly what was running through Jacob's mind. He was about to say something, when Bella stepped into the room, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

"Renesmee, come with me. Charlie wants to talk to you," she said.

Nessie gave Jacob one last look before reluctantly letting go of his hand and following her mother out of her room.

Jacob watched her go for moment, before turning back around... only to find Edward still staring at him sternly.

"She doesn't belong to you," he said in a voice so low, only Jacob could hear. Jacob frowned.

"I never said she did," he pointed out.

"You whisk her off to La Push for the entire day without even thinking to ask me or Bella. You spend all day at our home, smothering her for as long as you can before we force you to leave. Renesmee is _our _daughter. Bella fought for her when you yourself wanted nothing more than to have her killed-" Edward accused.

"Don't forget that you wanted it just as much as the pack did," Jacob warned.

"I won't deny that. But as Renesmee's father, I have a claim on her that you cannot strip me of, no matter how strong the power of imprinting is," Edward insisted.

"I'm not trying to _strip _you of anything," Jacob said resentfully. "You don't understand how much it hurts me to be away from her."

"I do," Edward assured him, more gently now. "But I also know much it hurts Bella to be away from her. You have become much more possessive over the past few months, Jacob. We both know why, but it is taking its toll on our family. Bella and I need our daughter with us too."

"I never intended to take her away from you. The feelings are just getting... stronger," Jacob confessed.

"I'm well aware," Edward muttered. "But now is not the time to discuss this. Let's try to enjoy an evening in the peace and company of some of our more human allies."

"Sounds good to me," Jacob said.

At that moment Seth, Sue, Bella and Nessie entered with plates of food.

"Dinner time!" Seth announced. "Not that that really applies to many of us..."

Charlie entered the room last, with his own plate of food. He took a seat beside Billy's wheelchair, in between Billy and Carlisle.

"Can I, uh... get you anything Carlisle?" Charlie asked, attempting to be hospitable. Carlisle grinned.

"Don't worry about me, or my family, Charlie. This is your night. We're here to share it with you," he said. Charlie grinned.

"If you insist," he said, digging his fork into the meatloaf that Sue had prepared.

"Seth, Jacob... have either of you seen Leah since you got here?" Sue asked.

"She's probably just wandering around the streets. You know Leah. Family gatherings aren't really her thing," Jacob replied.

"Gatherings with one _particular _family..." Seth muttered.

"I hope she comes back soon," Sue said, eyeing the door expectantly.

"I'll go call her," Seth said, standing up. He winked at Jacob as he headed out the door, about to change into his wolf form to communicate with his sister.

As the others waited for Seth and Leah, they struck up a conversation - a normal, human conversation. They discussed sports teams, the upcoming elections, weather predictions, local events in Forks. It was the most normal evening the group had had in ages.

And everyone found themselves enjoying it immensely.

They had all nearly forgotten Seth's "call" to his sister, until the door suddenly flew open, revealing none other than Leah Clearwater.

Leah looked horrible. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her usually gorgeously dark skin was ghostly pale. She was thinner than ever - the poster of malnourishment. Her shining dark hair was messy and tangled, tossed into a careless braid. Her clothes were all ripped and dirt-covered. She looked tired, sick, and miserable.

The fiery anger that always seemed to inhabit her face was gone, replaced by this new, terrible expression of unspeakable anguish.

"Leah, honey!" Sue leapt up, quickly rushing over and wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Are you all right? You don't look good..."

"I'm fine."

Leah's deep, rough voice was weak and croaking as she muttered her response to her mother. She keep her eyes down, avoiding the gazes of the Cullens, and even Jacob and Seth.

"Why don't you eat something?" Sue suggested. Leah looked up at her mother briefly, and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she croaked.

And she dragged herself into the living room, moving like a zombie from a horror movie. She placed herself carefully in the farthest corner, away from everyone else, leaning up against the wall and folding her arms.

Everyone immediately forced their eyes back to their plates, or their former conversation partners. They did not want to stare at the heart-wrenching scene before them, as Leah un-subtly isolated herself from their happiness.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I guess I can finally let you all know why I invited you down tonight," Charlie said, placing his empty plate down on the coffee table.

The mood in the room instantly brightened, as everyone leaned in curiously towards Charlie. Even Alice feigned excitement over the news that she already knew.

"As you all know, Sue and I have been very... _reliant _on each other over the past few years," Charlie began. "Harry was one of my best friends, and marrying Sue was one of the greatest things that ever happened to him. I always thought so."

Charlie smiled at Sue, as he reached over and took her hand.

"I promised Harry that I would take care of Sue and her kids," Charlie continued, "and Sue has been here to take care of me just as much since Bella moved out. Bella, Leah, Seth... this was a big decision for us to make, and we wanted you and all the people you love to know first: Sue and I are getting married."

"Charlie!" Bella cried, in a mixture of shock and excitement.

She leapt up out of surprise, then hesitated awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. She finally ran over to her father, wrapping her arms around him and trying not to squeeze him as tightly as she could.

"Oh dad, this is incredible!" she gushed. "I'm so happy for you. Both of you."

"This is so awesome!" Seth agreed enthusiastically. "Now Bella's my sister!"

Bella and Seth exchanged an excited hug, in between embracing their parents, and soon-to-be step-parents.

"Congratulations to you both," Carlisle said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"This is so lovely," Esme squealed, and everyone knew that if it were possible for her to cry, she would be sobbing buckets.

"I knew it!" Alice cried, and Charlie laughed, assuming she was merely joking. The others all eyed her knowingly.

"I guess you'll be around my neck of the woods a lot more, friend," Billy said, wheeling over to hug Charlie.

"I don't think that's possible," Sue teased.

"This will definitely be the wedding of the year in La Push," Jacob said, also embracing Sue and Charlie.

"So have you chosen a color for the bridesmaid dresses yet?" Alice asked eagerly, throwing herself down beside Sue, who chuckled.

"I've barely even chosen the bridesmaids," she confessed. "I know that I want Bella and - where's Leah?"

The others all looked to the corner, only to see that Leah was gone from her solitary perch.

"Oh man," Seth groaned.

"Does she have to make _everything _about her?" Jacob muttered angrily.

"I'll go after her," Seth said, heading towards the door.

"No," Sue said firmly, grabbing Seth's arm. "I won't have both my children running around the streets so late."

"I'll take care of it," Jacob offered.

"Where's Renesmee?" Edward's voice was suddenly high-pitched and nervous as it rang above the many anxious voices in the room.

Everyone stopped, looking around the large group. Sure enough, Nessie was also missing.

"Dammit," Jacob cursed, before he quickly ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Leah."

Leah froze where she was, just inches from the dark woods. Her new home. The beautiful, musical voice from behind her sent furious quivers up her spine, and she clenched her fists, refusing to turn around.

"Why did you follow me?" she growled.

"Because you're upset," Nessie replied.

"What's it to you?" Leah snapped, still refusing to turn and look at her interventionist. "Why do you care if I'm being torn apart from the inside out? How does that affect your perfect little life at all?"

"I don't like to see you so hurt, Leah," Nessie replied calmly.

"Stop saying my name like we're friends!" Leah spat. "You are the _last _person in the world I would consider a friend."

"Why?" Nessie asked, with genuine curiosity.

Leah let out a cold, harsh laugh that would be enough to frighten any mortal creature. It was almost a cackle.

"He hasn't said a word, has he? Sheltering you from the big bad wolf! _Ha_!" she shrieked.

Nessie frantically tried to make sense of Leah's words, as the cackle turned into a horrible wheeze.

"Leah..." she began.

"You destroyed every single hope that I had for a happy future the second you were born," Leah growled menacingly. "I was going to get _out _of here. We were going to live normal lives, we were going to be friends. We were going to be _happy_, away from leeches, and Bella Swan, and Sam Uley, and everything here that causes so much _pain_. And then you _forced _your existence into our world. And suddenly, all my dreams were being taken away from me again. Jacob wouldn't leave. He couldn't be separated from you. He returned to the pack, he reconnected with Sam. I wasn't free any more. I was _never _going to escape."

Leah's voice cracked painfully, and she cut herself off, letting tears stream down her cheeks as she confessed so many years of repressed feelings.

"Leah... I didn't know-" Nessie uttered.

"_Do you think I care_?"

Leah finally whirled around to face Nessie, her eyes red and bloodshot, tears streaming wildly down her pale cheeks. She was breathing heavily, trying to control the hideous sobs growing in her throat.

"You stripped me of any chance at happiness!" Leah screamed. "I finally had someone who understood how I felt! I was going to be able to connect to _someone_. All the years of suffering over Sam were finally going to be put to rest. I wouldn't have to see him _every day_, see how he looked at Emily. Jacob was going to be there for me. I was finally going to recover. And then all of a sudden _you _were there, and everything was being torn away from me, ripped from my hands! I was so close - and you took it all away! You _destroyed _my life! You destroyed _everything_! I can never look at you, or think about you, without wanting to tear you limb from limb because you are the reason that I am going to be _miserable _for my entire life!"

And Leah collapsed onto the ground, heaving sobs as tears streamed from her eyes. She clutched her skeletal frame, rocking back and forth as nearly ten years of repressed feelings overwhelmed her.

Nessie stared at the wretched scene before her, her heart aching. And aching even more now that she knew _she _was the cause of all that suffering.

"Nessie!"

Jacob came running up beside Nessie, quickly wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Nessie, are you all right?" he asked frantically.

Nessie was completely silent as she stared at Leah's agony. She seemed incapable of answering.

"Nessie?" Jacob said frantically, turning Nessie to face him. "It's okay-"

A sharp, shrieking sound from Leah caused both Jacob and Nessie to jump with fear. Leah was glowering at them both, a hideous, snarling, heaving sound coming from her throat. A cold, terrifying laugh, dripping with hatred.

"You're _comforting_ her." Leah's voice grated horribly, as if two stones were being smashed together to create the sound.

"Leah... calm down," Jacob said evenly, stepping in between Leah and Nessie.

"You're absolutely revolting, you know that?" Leah continued to growl, staring at Jacob with a hatred Nessie had never seen before. Not in any human, any vampire - not in any other creature.

"Nessie is not responsible for this," Jacob said.

"She was never supposed to _exist_!" Leah screeched. "She's an abomination! You said so yourself. They _all_ did. She was supposed to be _dead_. The pack was going to _destroy _her."

"Leah-" Jacob said wearily.

"_You _wanted her dead," Leah hissed at Jacob.

"Shut up," Jacob warned.

"You wanted her dead more than any of us," Leah continued. "You were ready to rip her to shreds yourself, right there in the middle of the leeches' home!"

"I said shut up, Leah!" Jacob snapped.

"Jacob..." Nessie said cautiously.

"You _should _have killed her. Torn her tiny limbs from her leech body, just like you wanted! We'd all be better off if she had _never existed_!" Leah screamed.

"LEAH, SHUT UP!" Jacob bellowed, his entire body quivering with anger.

"Jacob, don't," Nessie said, eyeing Jacob nervously as the quivers began to intensify.

"The pack should have killed Bella Swan when they had the chance!" Leah screamed.

"Jacob, NO!"

Nessie knew what was coming, and she ran towards Jacob, desperate to stop him from harming Leah. She took her final step towards Jacob just as he phased into his wolf form, his huge paw making direct contact with her tiny body...

A pained scream rang through the night air as Nessie fell to her knees, the blood from her right arm flowing freely into the dirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jacob phased back into his human form quicker than any wolf had even done before. Leah had not even phased. She stood frozen in shock.

Neither could speak for a moment, as they stared at Nessie where she knelt on the ground, blood rushing from the three gashes running down the length of her right arm.

Jacob did not even have time to think before the entire Cullen family was surrounding her.

"Oh my God," Bella's melodious voice gasped, as she threw herself down before her daughter.

Edward was one step ahead of her, already scooping Nessie into his arms protectively.

Carlisle was immediately at Edward's side, taking Nessie's arm into his hands so gently that she only uttered a small whimper.

"These wounds run deep," he muttered. "I can't be sure of the severity. I don't know how well-protected her skin is. I need a closer look..."

Edward stood without a word, and was gone in an instant, Nessie still in his arms. Carlisle disappeared immediately after them.

"Wait!" Jacob cried pathetically, his voice only a strangled mutation of sound.

Bella remained on the ground where Nessie had been, staring at the very human puddle of blood left by her daughter. She looked up at Jacob as he stumbled forward.

Jacob froze, the look in Bella's golden eyes freezing him in his tracks. His entire body shivered at the disgust, the anger... and the utter disappointment.

"How could you let this happen, Jacob?" Bella growled, her voice deep and cold. There was no hint of Bella in this frightening vampire woman kneeling before the puddle of blood.

"Bella..."

Alice was immediately at Bella's side, holding her arm carefully. She looked up at Jacob, and her face was not one of anger or disappointment...

... but fear.

Bella stood slowly, shooting one last terrifying look at Jacob before turning and disappearing into the darkness. Alice hesitated for a moment, before disappearing as well. Rosalie did not waste a second before following her sisters.

Esme, Emmett and Jasper were the only ones left now, all eyeing Jacob carefully. Esme stepped towards him, a sad expression on her face.

"Jacob..." she said softly, her sweet, motherly voice nearly bringing tears to his eyes. "We're not angry with you."

Jacob stared at the three remaining Cullens in a mixture of shame and fear. He hated himself so much, he did not blame the others for running when they had the chance. Why did these three insist on staying and torturing him further?

"Accidents happen," Esme continued calmly. "There were always risks, no matter who Renesmee was with."

"I could have _killed _her," Jacob uttered, the horror of that statement overwhelming him.

"Jasper," Esme whispered.

Jacob could feel Jasper's presence beside him instantly - but it brought no comfort.

"Oh man," Emmett's voice muttered.

"Jacob, please listen," Esme's voice was distant, as she pleaded with Jacob.

Jacob looked up at the remaining three Cullens, the agony radiating through his body evidently clear on his face. Esme ran to his side, and even Emmett was compelled to offer some form of comfort.

"Come with us," Esme said. "We'll take you back to Charlie's. Renesmee will want you there."

Jacob suddenly leapt to his feet, the image of Nessie on the ground bleeding polluting his mind.

"I can't," he uttered.

He quickly turned away from the Cullens, towards the woods... only to see Leah Clearwater still standing there, staring at him, eyes wide.

Jacob let out an agonized scream as he phased back into his wolf form, running into the woods, howling in horror at himself.

* * *

_Jake!_

_Man, you need to calm down._

_Jacob, please._

_Come home, man. We'll help you._

Jacob's mind was plagued by the concerned voices of his pack brothers, all of whom had received an instant replay of the night's actions the moment he had phased.

_It's not your fault, Jake._

_Leah had no right to say those things._

_Leah will be banned from the pack when Sam hears about this._

Jacob ignored all the comments made by his friends. He could not respond. He could feel nothing but utter loathing towards himself.

He wanted to just disappear. But that would be an easy out. He deserved to suffer forever for what he had done.

_That's not true, Jacob._

Sam's stern voice rang loud and clear above the others, as always. Jacob pushed himself to run even faster, trying to outrun the sounds.

_Jacob, listen. You are guilty of nothing. Trust me. I know how you feel._

Jacob slowed slightly, the image of Emily's permanently scarred face suddenly appearing in his mind. Sam did understand.

_And Emily isn't partially immortal_, Sam reminded Jacob solemnly.

Jacob's run had turned into a trot, which eventually died out completely. He collapsed onto his hind legs, panting hideously, and whimpering.

_Jacob!_

Seth's voice had a high, anxious twinge to it that Jacob had never heard before. His heart began pounding.

_Jacob, please answer me! I know you're out there._

Jacob was desperate to learn of Nessie's fate... but he could not bring himself to answer Seth's calls.

_Jake, you have to come back. We need you. _She_ needs you._

Jacob struggled to hold back a pained howl. If he let Seth know where he was, he would find him, and bring him back.

He could not go back.

_Jacob, please! For her._

Jacob fought back all urges to answer, to howl, even to whimper, until he was certain that Seth had phased back.

Then he let out a hideous moan, clawing at the ground frantically. He needed to cleanse himself of the pain, the guilt. The crime.

Jacob had never hated himself so much as he did now. He had done plenty of stupid things in his life, things that he had regretted. But he had always had a justification, no matter how trivial or irrational.

Jacob had no excuse for nearly killing the center of his world.

_You need to go back._

Jacob was pulled abruptly from his pitiful thoughts by the sound of Sam's deep voice. He thought he had outrun the perimeter of the wolf-bond.

_If you don't go to her now, you will regret it for the rest of your life. _Sam's voice was not pleading, or pitying. It was firm. It was sad.

_I can't_, Jacob croaked in reply.

_You can't stay away_. _You will never be able to live with yourself if you run away now._

_I can't bear to look at what I did to her._

_If you ever want to forgive yourself, if you ever want _her _to forgive you... you need to be with her._

Deep down, Jacob knew Sam was right. He knew running from Nessie, and wallowing in his guilt, would never make anything better.

He could not lose her. He could not live without her.

Jacob leapt onto all four paws, and began running again. This time back towards Forks, and Charlie's home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jacob phased back into his human form, only to realize that he had no clothes. Fortunately, there was a neat pair of sweat pants and a sweater sitting at the edge of the forest.

Alice had at least been cordial enough to think of him.

Jacob quickly pulled on the pants, and ran up to Charlie's door. He hesitated, taking a deep breath, before finally gaining the courage to knock. An instant later the door opened to reveal a very harrowed-looking Charlie. He stared at Jacob in a mixture of shock and relief.

"Jacob!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Where's Nessa?" Jacob asked, his heart pounding unbearably fast.

"Carlisle wanted to take her back to the Cullens' house to take care of her wounds," Charlie explained. "They all took off about fifteen minutes ago. Nessie was real banged up..."

Jacob almost could not bear listening. He ran his hand through his cropped black hair, letting out a deep breath.

"Jake, are you okay?" Charlie asked. "The others didn't say exactly what happened..."

"Jacob!"

Seth was at the door in an instant. He nearly shoved past Charlie to stand before Jacob, a look of relief on his face.

"Jake, I'm so glad you came back," he said, beaming.

Jacob could not understand how Seth could gaze up at him with such relief after what he had done.

"I need to see her," Jacob said.

"It's late Jacob."

Jacob, Seth and Charlie all looked into the foyer to see Billy wheeling himself towards them carefully.

"You should come home with me. Sue will drive us," Billy said.

"No," Jacob said, shaking his head. "I need to see Renesmee."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Billy insisted.

"You don't understand!" Jacob cried desperately.

"I do," Billy said firmly. "Bella and Edward will want to be with Renesmee tonight. You should let them."

A furious battle was raging in Jacob's mind. Sam had told him to go see Nessie, that he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't...

And now here was his father, telling him to leave the Cullens alone. He knew Billy was concerned that Edward and Bella might attack him. He was probably right.

"I'll meet you at home, dad," Jacob muttered, deciding to let his father interpret his words for himself.

"Jacob!"

Billy's voice was a choked plea. It stopped Jacob, but only momentarily. He let out a deep breath, before marching towards the Rabbit, and jumping in.

He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, and headed towards the Cullens' mansion.

* * *

Alice was already standing on the front porch when Jacob arrived. He leapt from the car, and froze immediately, unsure how she was going to react.

To his relief, she scurried down the porch steps towards him. She looked sad and worried - but not angry.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

"Where's everyone else?" Jacob asked, waiting for Edward to suddenly leap from the bushes and kill him.

"Bella and Edward are with Nessie," Alice replied. "Edward's pretty distracted," she added, in response to Jacob's anxious glances towards the bushes.

"How is she?" Jacob managed to squeak out the words.

"She's doing fine. The wounds weren't nearly as bad as they would have been if she were completely human," Alice assured him.

"So if she were human, I could have..." Jacob trailed off, the horror of the thought nearly sending him into another panic attack.

"No," Alice said quickly, "no matter what she was, the blow would only have injured her. She'll heal. Carlisle said it will be nothing but scars in two weeks."

"Scars?" Jacob choked out the word in horror.

"She's not human... but she's not like you and the pack. She'll heal, but the evidence won't disappear," Alice reminded him.

Jacob felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Every time he looked at Nessie he would see the three scars on her arm, and he would know that he was responsible for them...

He had never felt so much sympathy for Sam as he did now.

"Jacob, please don't beat yourself up over this," Alice said.

"Why? Are you gonna tell me it's not my fault?" Jacob snapped, feeling the agony rising in his chest again.

"You can't put all the blame on yourself."

Jacob's heart leapt into his throat as Edward's deep, melodious voice suddenly rang from the doorway.

Alice slunk back into the house without another word, as Edward stepped out onto the porch, the moonlight shining on his clear, pale features. He stared at Jacob sadly.

"What do you mean I can't put all the blame on myself?" Jacob asked, confused by Edward's words, by his attitude. By the fact that he was not trying to tear him limb from limb.

"You were defending Renesmee from Leah," Edward said calmly, his golden eyes still staring at Jacob intensely. "It's your natural instinct to phase in defense. And Renesmee should have known better than to get too close."

"No!" Jacob found himself crying out the word, as if Edward's words had caused him physical pain. Edward frowned for a moment.

"It's the truth," he insisted.

"Don't blame her for this," Jacob pleaded. "She doesn't deserve that."

"She knows it's true," Edward assured him. "Jacob, I think you would be stunned by the lack of blame that she puts on you. Bella and I certainly were."

These words did not comfort Jacob as they were meant to, but merely muddled his thoughts even more.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Renesmee does not put a single ounce of blame on you," Edward informed him. "She doesn't even blame Leah. She blames herself for stepping in the way. And for causing you so much pain."

Again, Jacob was overwhelmed by the sensation of having the wind knocked out of him. He could not comprehend the meaning behind Edward's words.

"She's been asking for you all night. She found out that Seth had lost you, and she nearly destroyed Charlie's living room trying to escape. It took Carlisle, Emmett and myself to restrain her. Even Jasper struggled to calm her down."

Jacob could hear Edward's words, but they seemed like some sugar-coated fairy tale version of a hideous tragedy. They were not the truth.

"Why would I lie to you?" Edward asked suddenly. "I have no reason to protect you. I don't relieve you of as much blame as Nessie does, and Bella has yet to forgive you. We've warned you repeatedly of the dangers of having Nessie around more than one wolf."

Jacob could feel his heart pounding normally again. This was the reaction he had been waiting for. The one had been expecting. These words were real.

"But Nessie cares for you more than anything in the world," Edward continued. "She's dying every second that she doesn't know where you are. And as upset as Bella and I may be, we do not want to see her suffer any more over losing you. So please go inside, and do not let her see how torn apart you may be. Just be there for her."

And Edward disappeared into the darkness of the Cullens' mansion. Without even really knowing what he was doing, Jacob could feel his feet carrying him towards the doorway as well. Up the stairs, through the door, through the foyer...

"Jacob."

Carlisle was there, a weary grin on his face as he looked at Jacob. Jacob stared back in sadness.

"She's right upstairs," Carlisle answered the question that Jacob could not bring himself to ask.

Jacob nearly flew up the stairs. He did not even need to ask which room she was in, his feet brought him straight to her.

He stepped into the small, white-walled room, and his eyes spotted nothing but her.

"Jacob!"

Renesmee sat on the white-covered bed in the center of the room, several pillows propped up around her. Her right arm was completely bandaged, wrapped in gauze and tied into a tight sling. She no longer wore her blood-covered sweater.

The second Jacob stepped into the room, Nessie leapt from the bed, running towards him.

But in that same instant Rosalie formed a growling, sneering wall between Jacob and his reason for living.

"Rosalie."

It was Bella's stern voice that called from across the room. Jacob had not even noticed her sitting by the bed until she stood, quickly appearing beside Rosalie.

"Let him in," she said.

Rosalie continued to scowl at Jacob as she backed away, Bella gently pulling her along.

Nessie now stood before Jacob, and a smile instantly broke across her beautiful features.

"Jake."

She threw herself into his arms, resting her face on his bare chest and clutching his waist tightly with her one available arm.

Jacob was frozen for a moment, terrified of the delicate creature throwing herself at him. He could not hurt her again. Not ever.

Gently, ignoring the rush of compassion that had suddenly overwhelmed him, Jacob wrapped his arms around Nessie, stroking her back and running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here," he whispered.

Bella was instantly beside them. Her cold hands grabbed onto Nessie's shoulders, and she ever-so-gently pried her daughter out of Jacob's grasp. Nessie tried to fight off the pull, but even Bella at her gentlest was too much for Nessie's part-human strength. Nessie reluctantly let go of Jacob, staring at her mother as if she had just stabbed her in the heart.

"Mom," she uttered softly.

"Renesmee, you need to rest," Bella said. Her voice was cold and monotonous, and Jacob knew this comment was directed towards him, and not Nessie.

"As long as Jacob stays," Nessie said.

"No," Bella said instantly.

"I can't sleep without him here," Nessie insisted. It was not a plea, or a demand. It was a fact.

Bella stared at Jacob for a long time before returning her gaze to Nessie, whose face remained innocent.

"Come on, Rose," Bella finally said, before disappearing from the room in one swift motion. Rosalie followed, her furious gaze not leaving Jacob for a second.

Nessie and Jacob were now alone in the small room, Nessie beaming up at Jacob as if he were some sort of God. Jacob felt sick.

"Nessa..." he uttered.

But before he could muster up an apology, Nessie ran over to him again, throwing her good arm around him and bursting into tears.

Jacob could not help himself. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed, and gently placing her down on the white sheets before him.

"Shh... it's okay, Ness," he hushed, reaching out and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Nothing like this will ever happen again. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Nessie stared up at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide with shock.

"You think I'm _afraid _of you?" she asked. Jacob stared at her.

"Of course. What I did was unforgivable-" he began.

All of a sudden Nessie raised her one good hand and smacked Jacob across the face. Of course, he did not feel a thing. But the action was enough to stun him.

"How can you blame yourself?" Nessie demanded. "Jacob, I threw myself at an angry werewolf! I was an idiot! You couldn't possibly have controlled yourself in a moment like that."

"You were _right _there. I shouldn't have even considered phasing..." Jacob argued.

"Leah's words hurt you. _Leah _was so hurt. She didn't even know what she was saying," Nessie said sadly. Jacob stared at her in shock.

"I can't believe it. You don't hold her in resentment at all," he said.

"Of course not. She was so miserable... it was heart-breaking," Nessie said. "I don't blame her, and it never even crossed my mind to blame you. When I found out that Seth had lost you, I couldn't bear it. You were so hurt-"

"_I_ was hurt?" Jacob cried. "Here you are, lying on your death bed, and you're worrying that my _feelings _were hurt?"

"Come on, Jake," Nessie said, staring up at him with her wide, innocent eyes. "I knew you were suffering, and it was my fault. I couldn't stand it."

"You're incredible, you know that?" Jacob snapped.

But he could not even hold his bewildered astonishment at Nessie's reaction, as she sat before him, staring up at him with her wide brown eyes.

She suddenly pulled back the sling on her right arm, much to Jacob's horror. She was going to make him look at the scars...

"I wouldn't let Carlisle take it off," she said suddenly, extending her un-bandaged wrist.

There was the Quileute promise bracelet that Jacob had given to Nessie on her first Christmas. It was tattered and worn from six years on Nessie's wrist. She never removed it.

Nessie smiled up at Jacob, nothing but love and admiration in her eyes. Jacob smiled back, his heart aching as he tried to ignore the immense wave of passion that had suddenly overwhelmed him.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," he whispered.

"So am I," Nessie replied.

And that was enough. Nessie closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of Jacob's body to envelope her, as she drifted off...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jacob had not even realized that he had fallen asleep until he felt the warm sun on his eyelids. He opened his eyes slowly to see the bright sun shining just outside the window. A gorgeous golden glow bounced off of Nessie's curls.

Jacob smiled as he realized where he was, and who he was with. Carefully he shifted, so as to hug her more tightly to his body...

"Careful, Jake."

Jacob sat up instantly at the sound of a voice from behind him.

"Relax. I've been here all night," Bella said.

Jacob suddenly realized the protective position he held over Nessie's sleeping body. He quickly relaxed, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Bella, who sat in a chair opposite him.

"You know you talk in your sleep," Bella stated, matter-of-factly.

"I knew that I used to, when I was little," Jacob replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You still do," Bella said. "You're really quite a chatter-box. I'm surprised you didn't wake up Renesmee."

"Why did you let me stay here if you clearly didn't like it?" Jacob asked, Bella's inquisitive stare making him feel uncomfortable.

"Because there wasn't a chance she was letting you leave this room," Bella pointed out.

"Oh," Jacob muttered, turning back to look at the still-sleeping Nessie.

"And because I couldn't honestly convince myself that I don't trust you anymore."

Jacob now turned back to Bella, a look of surprise on his face. Her expression had lightened - she was Bella again.

"You're my best friend, Jacob. You always have been, and you always will be. I know you better than anyone, and I know how much you're beating yourself up over this. I also know that it was an accident... and Leah was baiting you," Bella said.

"How do you know about Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Renesmee showed me what happened," Bella replied. "I don't blame you for responding to Leah's threats. I was almost ready to kill her myself just watching the memory."

"I can't believe Nessie actually feels _sorry _for her," Jacob muttered.

"I found that hard to believe too," Bella agreed. "She may be my daughter, but sometimes I just can't understand the way she thinks."

"Were you really so different?" Jacob retorted, smiling over at Bella. She grinned in return.

"Don't tell her that," she replied.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"What teenage girl wants to be compared to her mother?" Bella teased.

Jacob and Bella shared a laugh, just like in the days when they had both been human, and best friends.

"Jake, I don't want to resent you for loving her. But if you could just _see _the way she looks at you, you'd understand why Edward and I are so jealous," Bella sighed.

"... how does she look at me?" Jacob asked curiously. Bella grinned, mock-punching Jacob's arm.

"Can't bloat your ego any more than it already is," she teased.

"Aw, come on! Rosalie won't hesitate to bring me back down a peg the minute I step downstairs," Jacob whined.

"Yeah, she's certainly not the biggest fan of yours right now," Bella replied. "But she's the only one."

"Really?" Jacob asked, shocked. "The others... they're not mad?"

"As long as Edward and I aren't, and Nessie isn't, they have no reason to be," Bella pointed out. "They never blamed you anyways. Even when I did."

"Esme, and Emmett, and Jasper... they stayed last night," Jacob remembered.

"Esme feels terribly about the whole thing. You'll notice she prepared a continental breakfast buffet in your honor this morning. And by continental, I _do _mean that the amount of food could feed an entire continent."

Jacob laughed, and Nessie stirred, letting out a small whimper. Bella and Jacob were immediately at her side.

"Jacob?" Nessie uttered.

"Right here, Ness," Jacob replied.

Nessie's eyes fluttered open, and a smile spread across her face as she stared up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked. Nessie forced herself up, adjusting her tightly bound arm.

"I'm fine," she assured her mother. Bella smiled as she kissed her daughter's head. Suddenly Nessie frowned.

"Is Esme cooking?" she asked. Bella and Jacob grinned.

"More like constructing," Bella teased. "Alice brought over some of your clothes from the cottage last night. Why don't you get dressed and come down to let everyone know you're still alive?"

"Did they think it was that bad?" Nessie snorted.

"It's not so much that. My decision to let a werewolf spend the night was not universally applauded," Bella confessed, rolling her eyes as she headed for the door.

Jacob remained in the room for a moment, before he realized that Bella had stopped in the doorway, eyeing him expectantly.

"I may let you spend the night, Jake - but letting you watch her undress is taking it a little too far," she teased.

"Oh!"

Jacob's cheeks flushed pink as he quickly hurried out the door, Nessie's melodious giggle following behind him.

Jacob and Bella talked and joked as they headed down the long staircase towards the kitchen. As they stepped into the crowded room, all eyes turned immediately towards them.

"Jacob!" Esme cried enthusiastically. "I made you breakfast."

Jacob stared at the entire table-full of food, ranging from french toast to Belgium waffles.

"This is _incredible_," he remarked.

"I just thought you might need a little pick-me-up," Esme said, as she placed an entire tray of scrambled eggs in between a jug of orange juice and a bowl of muffins.

"_Little _is not a word I would use to describe this," Carlisle joked.

"Good luck, Jake. You and Nessie have a lot of eating to do," Emmett said, patting Jacob on the back.

"Nessie might want to go hunting this morning," Jasper said.

"Don't count on it. Ever since she's started hanging around those La Push boys, she doesn't hunt at all any more," Rosalie sneered.

"It's her choice, Rose," Alice pointed out.

"Sometimes I wish _we _had a choice," Emmett sighed, staring longingly at all the food on the table.

At that moment Nessie walked into the kitchen, a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Edward was instantly at her side.

"Did you sleep well? Were you in much pain?" he demanded.

"I slept perfectly," Nessie said, beaming over at Jacob.

Every set of eyes in the room immediately turned to look at Jacob as well, and he quickly busied himself with his plate of food.

"Wow! Grandma, this is amazing," Nessie gushed, as she gazed around at all the food.

Jacob snorted a little. The thought of anyone referring to the beautiful young woman at the stove as 'Grandma' always made him laugh.

"Nessie, do you want to go hunting at all this week?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I haven't been hunting in a while. I'm kind of trying to wean myself off of it as much as possible," Nessie confessed. Jasper nodded.

"Whatever suits you," he said. "But if you change your mind, Nahuel and I are heading up to the woods tomorrow morning."

"Nahuel?" Jacob said suddenly, standing up straight. "He's still around?"

"He and Zafrina are staying in the area for while," Edward replied, a small smirk on his face at Jacob's reaction. "As a matter of fact, they should be here this afternoon."

"Super..." Jacob muttered.

"I've been meaning to talk to Nahuel about which... uh, _diet _he prefers," Nessie said.

"You do whatever feels right to you, Nessa," Bella said.

"How does your arm feel this morning, Renesmee? Do you need any morphine? A new bandage?" Carlisle offered.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," Nessie assured him. She smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to patch me up every time I did something stupid."

"Accidents happen to all children. Yours just tend to be a bit more _severe _than most," Carlisle teased.

"Not all three year olds come face to face with a red fox and fight it off," Alice chirped, recalling one of her favorite memories from Nessie's childhood.

"Have you worked on your ballet at all lately, Renesmee?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"I haven't had the opportunity," Nessie replied. "And I guess I won't for a little while now..."

"We can still work on your technique. I'll take you down to the ballet bar this evening, and we can work on your pointe," Rosalie said.

"All right," Nessie consented.

"Don't forget about piano," Edward reminded her. "Once your arm heals, we should start working on the Beethoven sonata again. You were struggling with the ending."

"Have you thought at all about attending school next year, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked. "Because St. Bridget's is holding their entrance exam next month..."

Bella and Jacob silently watched as each of the Cullens attempted to morph Nessie into their own personal creation: a prima ballerina, concerto pianist, hunting foxes in her spare time, and attending private school during the day. Nessie seemed content to comply with each of their demands. After all, she would be eighteen forever - she had time to do it all.

"I'm taking you shopping this weekend," Alice insisted, as she brushed some dust off of Nessie's blouse.

"I'm coming with you," Edward said firmly. Alice sighed.

"Come on, Edward. You can trust me," she insisted.

"Not after that last dress you had her in," Edward muttered.

"I was thinking of visiting Charlie this weekend," Nessie piped up.

"Oh, um... that's a nice _thought_, Nessie..." Alice said uncomfortably. Everyone turned to her curiously.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Alice assured her. "But... well, Charlie is going to call to tell Renee about his engagement. She'll be coming down to visit this weekend."

Bella's mother, Renee, was the only person left completely out of the loop about her daughter's new, mythical existence. Charlie, who did not even fully understand himself, had not wanted to include his flighty ex-wife, and Bella too had hoped to keep her mother from learning the terrifying truth. She had not actually seen Renee in almost five years, though they spoke on the phone frequently.

And Renee had no idea that Nessie even existed.

"Maybe if we told her the story about Edward's niece-" Emmett suggested.

"She's Bella's mother. She would see the resemblance instantly," Edward pointed out.

"It's fine. I'll just... steer clear of Charlie's," Nessie said.

"What if she wants to see Bella?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Bella we can work with," Alice said. "A different hair-do, maybe an older style... we can get her to twenty-four."

"Nessie honey, I'm so sorry," Bella said, rubbing her daughter's arm comfortingly.

"It's fine. I've never seen her before - why should now be any different? I mean, I still see Charlie. And I have all of you... it's fine," Nessie insisted.

She put on a brave face, managing to fool all of the Cullens. Except one.

Nessie had left the kitchen, heading upstairs, when Edward caught up with her.

"Renesmee, if there were any way this were possible, trust me - I would allow you to see your grandmother," he said. Nessie turned to her father, smiling.

"I know, dad," she said. She stepped towards Edward... then hugged him tightly, much to his surprise. She hardly ever showed so much affection to anyone but Jacob.

"I love you," Edward said, embracing the moment, and wrapping his arms around Nessie's small body as well. He rested his chin on the top of her head, taking in her scent... and immediately pulled back. Nessie frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You smell like a dog," Edward replied. Nessie laughed.

"I'll take a shower," she promised, "just for you and mom's sake."

"Whatever makes you happy," Edward said. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? Your arm isn't in any pain?"

"I'm fine," Nessie confirmed. She hesitated for a moment before looking back up at Edward. "Dad?"

"Yes, darling?" Edward asked, still holding tight to Nessie's shoulders.

"Thank you for not being angry with him. For seeing that this was my fault," Nessie squeaked. Edward smiled.

"I love you, Renesmee. But I'm not unreasonable," he stated. Nessie smiled too.

"I'm glad," she said.

"You're my sun, my moon and my stars," Edward said, staring at his daughter intently. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Like let me wear aunt Alice's dress?" Nessie asked, looking up at Edward hopefully. He frowned.

"Anything but _that_," he said firmly. Nessie grinned, letting out one of her musical laughs.

"I love you, dad," she said, running her small hand across his stone cold cheek, before turning and running off up the stairs.

Edward reached up, gently touching his cheek where Nessie's hand had been. He embraced whatever moments he had with his daughter. His daughter, who had loved Bella since before she was born, and had then fallen right into Jacob's arms upon entering the earth.

Sometimes it were as if she was never meant for him at all.

"Did Nessie go upstairs?"

Jacob was instantly behind Edward, heading towards the stairs eagerly. Edward was about to protest, when Rosalie suddenly appeared before them, blocking off the stairway.

"Nessie is going to be with me today. I want to work on her ballet technique," she said.

"Yeah, right," Jacob snorted. "You want to keep her away from _me_."

"That's just a plus," Rosalie snapped.

"Why bother teaching her ballet anyways? It's not like she can have a career in it or anything," Jacob grumbled.

"Why not?" Rosalie challenged suddenly. "Renesmee is extremely talented."

"Yeah, great. She'll be the first prima ballerina to _never age_," Jacob snorted.

"She can perform for years before that even becomes an issue. She could have a great career," Rosalie argued.

"Rosalie," Edward hissed, his eyes widening, "are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Rosalie insisted, turning now to look at Edward. "Renesmee is the greatest dancer I've seen in one hundred years. Wasting a talent like that would be a crime."

"And how do you think the Volturi would react?" Edward snapped.

"Why should they have any say?" Rosalie countered. "She's not one of us. She's still part human. She eats, she sleeps, she bleeds. What's to separate her from the others besides her beauty and her talent?"

"I can't believe this. You're seriously considering exploiting my daughter, threatening her safety, so that you can... be a _stage parent_?" Edward demanded.

"I want her to have the chances I never got!" Rosalie shouted. "It was bad enough watching Bella throw it all away so carelessly. Why should Renesmee have to do the same? She has a choice too. She can choose to be like us, or she can spend some of her life like a human. She can meet people who won't see her as the half-vampire abomination that everyone in our world sees her as, but as a gorgeous, graceful young woman. Could you honestly rob your daughter of that chance, Edward?"

"You're not doing this for her," Edward snapped.

"It _is_ for her. All I get is the satisfaction of knowing that another life wasn't wasted on this horrible fate," Rosalie snarled back.

"You really think it's possible, Aunt Rose?"

Edward, Rosalie and Jacob all turned to the stairs to see Nessie standing there, her duffle bag of clothing in hand. She was staring at Rosalie curiously.

"Nessie... please, don't listen to Rosalie," Edward said quickly.

"It's your choice," Rosalie countered immediately. "There are other options, and they can be just as real for you as living here, and visiting La Push."

"It's dangerous," Edward interrupted quickly. "Think of all the risks. We don't know how the Volturi would react to you being part of the human world."

This stopped Nessie in her tracks. Her brown eyes widened with fear at the mention of the Volturi.

"Would they come after us?" she asked.

"There's a chance," Edward confessed.

"And there's a chance they may not," Rosalie insisted. "You're not one of us. They have no claim over you."

"That didn't stop them from coming before," Nessie remarked.

"Don't throw this all away because there's a _chance _the Volturi might hear. This is for _you_, Nessie - not them. Not your father. Not me. This is your choice," Rosalie said.

Nessie stared from Edward to Rosalie, eyes still wide with curiosity. Options she had never considered were suddenly being presented to her on a silver platter...

"Don't worry, Nessa. You don't have to decide right now."

Jacob's voice pulled her from her thoughts, bringing her back down to earth. She turned to look at him... and the indecision was gone.

"There's nothing to decide," Nessie said. "I could never leave."

Rosalie scowled over at Jacob with more hatred than ever before. Edward's entire body relaxed with relief, for once glad that Jacob Black meant the world to his daughter.

"We're still practicing tonight," Rosalie said, turning her attention back to Nessie. "I won't give up on you."

"I don't want to give up," Nessie assured her. "I'm glad you brought it up, Aunt Rose."

Rosalie had begun to walk up the stairs, stopping suddenly. She turned back to her niece, running a spidery thin hand through her curls, and smiling at her.

"I just want you to live your life, Nessa," she said in a voice so sweet it was sickening. "You're not dead... sometimes people forget that."

And with a final glare at Edward and Jacob, Rosalie strutted up the stairs. Nessie watched her go for a moment, before returning her attention to Jacob.

"That gives us at least three hours before Aunt Rose hunts me down to work on ballet," she said.

"Don't forget - Nahuel is coming over this afternoon," Edward piped up.

"Well, we can still hang out in the woods until Nahuel and Zafrina arrive," Nessie said.

"Don't go too far. Your mother will worry," Edward warned.

"_Relax_, Edward," Jacob said, flashing his characteristic grin. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just because you and I are allies against Rosalie does not mean that I don't still hold you responsible for her safety... and purity!" Edward hissed, as Jacob's thoughts veered off into the direction in which they had spent most of their time recently.

"I'm serious. I'll be like an over-protective mother. She won't leave my sight," Jacob assured him. Edward managed to grin slightly at Jacob's comparison.

"I don't know how you do it, Jacob, but you always manage to win me over," he confessed.

"It must be my barrels of charm," Jacob mocked. Edward merely raised an eyebrow.

"That _must _be it," he teased.

Nessie had grabbed her coat from her duffle bag, and was struggling to get her one arm into the sleeve successfully.

"Here," Jacob said, stepping over and taking hold of the coat. He slid it gently over Nessie's good arm, and, moving her like a porcelain doll, helped remove her arm from the sling, and re-tie it outside of the coat.

Edward watched the way Jacob lifted her small arm as if it were a piece of glass, slowly and delicately maneuvering it around her body. It was amazing to see the care and caution with which he dealt with Nessie, as if she were a precious doll he were fashioning for decoration.

Edward continued to watch as Jacob slid mittens onto Nessie's tiny hands, as if he were petting the paws of a newborn kitten. Nessie did not flinch once as Jacob touched her bandaged arm. She just gazed up at him in admiration.

"Is this so I can't get into your thoughts, Jake?" she teased as Jacob made sure the mitten was secure on her right hand. He grinned.

"Like this would keep you out," he pointed out.

"It would take a little more than mittens," Nessie agreed. Jacob took Nessie's left hand, squeezing it carefully in his own.

"Let's make the most of the few hours we have," he said.

"Maybe we'll find more foxes," Nessie said enthusiastically, as she and Jacob ran through the kitchen and out the back door.

Edward watched them go, a mixture of pain and relief filling his heart. Pain because he knew that Jacob would always be perfect in his daughter's eyes - even when he and Bella could not achieve so much.

And relief, because with this knowledge, he knew that he never had to be afraid of Nessie choosing to pack up and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Nessie and Jacob walked side by side as they strolled contentedly through the woods just outside of the Cullens' home.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked, after about ten minutes of walking in silence.

"What Aunt Rose was saying. About me not being dead," Nessie replied. "She was right."

"Of course you're not dead. No one looks at you that way. None of the guys in the pack do," Jacob said.

"And how many human friends do I have?" Nessie returned. "The guys are great, Jake, but they're werewolves. They thrive for the paranormal. And I'm even considered a freak among them."

"That's not true," Jacob said. "No one thinks you're a freak."

"They don't say it out loud. It's probably not even at the forefront of their minds any more. But how many of them have wondered if I bleed? If I eat food, if I sleep in a bed? How many times have they questioned my strength? I'm just a big walking question mark wherever I go. Even among vampires and werewolves," Nessie sighed.

"You're different. There's nothing wrong with that," Jacob insisted.

"Then why aren't I allowed to interact with any humans besides Charlie and the pack girls?" Nessie asked. "Rosalie said it herself. I'm closer to the humans than anyone else we know. But I've been kept the furthest away from them."

"Everyone wants to protect you," Jacob reasoned. Nessie sighed.

"No one needs this much protection," she said.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Nessie's shoulders, squeezing her tightly. She responded instantly, wrapping her good arm around his massive bicep.

"If I could, I'd back off and leave you alone. But I don't think that would go over too well," Jacob confessed.

"For either of us," Nessie assured him. "You're the reason I'm glad I'm not normal, Jake. If I didn't know about werewolves and imprinting, I'd have no excuse to keep you with me all the time."

"You'd have a hard time fighting me off," Jacob snorted. "Your dad thinks I'm suffocating you."

"Because I can't breathe whenever you're around?" Nessie joked, smiling up at Jacob teasingly. He grinned in return.

"Yeah. That's it," he teased.

"Jacob."

Nessie let out his name as a sigh, leaning back into his chest as she said it. Jacob felt shivers run up his spine - not the quivering he was used to, but a happy, tingling sensation. His heart began pounding.

"I can hear your heart," Nessie said, smiling as she closed her eyes, leaning her face into his chest.

"What's it saying?" Jacob asked playfully.

"It's really glad that it gets to spend all it's time inside your chest cavity," Nessie joked, earning a laugh from Jacob.

"Only because that means it gets to be with you every day," Jacob said, brushing Nessie's hair back gently.

Nessie was now gazing up at Jacob, her brown eyes wide with fascination. Jacob ran his fingers slowly through her curls, pulling her face closer to his...

Nessie did not even seem to be aware of what was happening as Jacob's face came slowly towards her own. She merely continued to gaze up at him, watching as his expression changed, and trying to read it without entering his mind.

She leapt in shock as Jacob's warm lips suddenly found hers.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, instinctively pulling away.

Jacob immediately let go of Nessie, his hands dropping to his sides. He almost flew across the forest, he leapt so far away.

Nessie just stared at him, her head reeling with too many new thoughts.

"Nessie! Jacob!"

They were both torn from the moment by the sound of footsteps, as Bella's voice called out through the trees.

"There you are," Bella said, appearing suddenly in the clearing where they stood. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Jacob answered for Nessie, who still seemed incapable of forming any words.

"Nahuel and Zafrina arrived early. Nahuel wants to see Nessie," Bella explained.

She eyed the two apologetically, unaware that she was saving them both from a conversation neither was sure they were prepared to have.

"That's fine," Nessie squeaked. "Let's go."

And she quickly marched back towards the Cullens' home, not even looking back to see if Jacob was following. Bella frowned.

"Is everything all right?" she asked Jacob, as she watched her daughter walk quickly through the snow and trees.

"Just swell," Jacob muttered, slumping after Nessie silently.

* * *

By the time Jacob and Bella arrived back at the Cullen mansion, Zafrina and Nahuel were already situated in the living room, and Nessie and Nahuel were deep in conversation on the couch.

"Ah, our wolf friend has arrived," Zafrina proclaimed as Jacob entered the room. "It is strange to see you so far from Renesmee's side."

Nessie did not even look up from her conversation with Nahuel as Jacob entered the room. He forced an uncomfortable grin.

"Yeah. Nessie was anxious to see Nahuel," he nearly spat, gritting his teeth as he spoke his competitor's name.

"Ah yes. Nahuel has been quite anxious to return as well," Zafrina laughed, as if it were all some sort of cute triangle. As if Jacob were not currently losing the love of his life.

"Jacob."

Edward was suddenly in the living room, staring at Jacob with wide eyes. He had undoubtably just received a vivid replay of the events from the forest, as they flew through Jacob's mind.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked, turning to stare sadly at Edward.

He saw the expression in Edward's face change instantly from one of anger to one of surprise. He seemed to relax into a more composed state as all of Jacob's memories flowed into his own mind.

"Never mind," Edward said. And he turned and marched curtly back into the kitchen.

Jacob sighed, slumping into an armchair in the corner, staring over at Nessie and Nahuel as they talked on the couch.

Nessie was very animated in her conversation - _too _animated. She laughed and squealed excitedly at every word that left Nahuel's mouth. She was trying too hard to push the memories from the forest out of her mind.

Nahuel did not seem to notice. He responded just as enthusiastically, seeming to mistake Nessie's discomfort for genuine interest, or flirting. He was even so bold as to reach out and touch her arm.

A deep growl rumbled in Jacob's throat the moment Nahuel's hand landed on Nessie. In that same instant, Jasper was sitting beside him.

"Hello, friend," he greeted casually.

"Don't worry. I'm not sticking around," Jacob muttered. Jasper frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I care about her too much to make her so uncomfortable," Jacob sighed. He dropped his head into his hands. "When did I become such a pansy? If this were Bella, I wouldn't have hesitated to stay and make everyone feel uncomfortable. Now... I can't do anything that might hurt her."

"I can't see how your presence could ever hurt Renesmee," Jasper confessed.

"Things change. She needs some time to... think about things," Jacob muttered. He let out a deep breath, as he stood up.

"I'm gonna go spend some time with the pack. Maybe hunt a little," he announced loudly.

The shock was clear on every Cullen's face as Jacob grabbed his coat, heading for the door.

"Oh... well hurry back, I'm making dinner!" Esme called.

"I'll make sure to send Seth over," Jacob replied.

"Jacob."

Jacob turned instantly at the sound of Nessie's voice.

She was standing now, her eyes locked on nothing but him. The wide, chocolate brown stared at him for a moment, and Jacob could see the battle raging behind them.

"... have fun," Nessie finally uttered, as she slowly returned to her perch beside Nahuel. The distance was back immediately.

Jacob flew out the door before his feelings could come crashing back down on him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Hey Jake - where's Nessie?_

Jacob sighed as Seth's voice instantly shot through his thoughts, not five seconds after he phased.

_She's at home. Zafrina and what's-his-name are over. Esme's making dinner, you should go._

_Why aren't you there?_

Jacob hesitated for a moment, considering how to answer. However, as he took the time to deliberate, Seth caught sight of all his earlier memories.

_Oh man! You kissed her?_

Jacob gritted his huge teeth, cursing the pack-bond that kept nothing a secret from busy-bodies like Seth Clearwater.

_Can we not talk about it?_

_Are you serious? Something monumental like this happens, and you don't even want me to talk about it?_

_No._

_Fine... if you insist._

_Get over to the Cullens', Seth. I promised Esme you'd be in attendance._

_Can't let Esme down._

And Seth was gone. Jacob sighed, relieved to finally be alone with his thoughts. To think through his moment with Nessie...

_Jacob._

Jacob froze at the croaking, grating voice that suddenly filled his mind. He did not move a muscle, convinced that the sound had just been a figment of his imagination. A terrible nightmare come back to haunt him.

_Jacob, please._

Jacob's heart began pounding, a million different thoughts running through his

head as the unmistakable voice of Leah Clearwater rang again through his mind.

_Leah._

_Is she all right?_

_She has a name._

_Is she?_

_She's alive._

There was silence, and Jacob sincerely hoped that that was all the information Leah was craving.

_Is she angry?_

_No._

_Not at you._

_Not at you either._

More silence. Leah was obviously having just as difficult a time comprehending this fact as Jacob and Bella had.

_Why?_

_She blames herself._

_What is she, a friggen martyr?_

_Just because she has a conscience doesn't make her a martyr._

_She should hate me._

_I know._

_You all should._

_She doesn't hold the popular vote._

More silence as Leah took a moment to register Jacob's statement.

_They hate me._

_Especially Bella._

_Bella..._

_Your step-sister._

_Shut up._

Jacob gladly obeyed, hoping this was Leah's way of ending the conversation.

_Do you hate me?_

_More than them. Less than you deserve._

_Why aren't you coming after me?_

_I don't want to look at you. If I do, I might not be able to control myself._

This was it. Jacob was certain that Leah had finally taken her cue to leave, that she had moved on...

_I didn't mean to hurt you, Jacob._

_Do you honestly think I care?_

_I didn't want to hurt her either._

_You drove me to the point of insane rage. I could have killed either of you._

_I wish it had been me._

Jacob sighed. He wanted to accuse Leah of playing the pity card, only he knew that was not true. She meant it.

_It very easily could have been._

_You would have preferred that._

_You don't understand._

_I guess I never will._

_Maybe not._

_Jacob... please don't leave._

Leah's words stirred up too many suppressed feelings. Jacob could feel them all bubbling to the surface...

_You bring this upon yourself, Leah. I can't be responsible every time you do something reckless._

_If you knew what I go through every day-_

_I do know. I was there._

_You were never this low._

_I'm sorry, Leah. I truly am. I've told you this more times than I can count. I can't give you anything more._

_Your friendship._

_You've driven it out of me. I can't keep this up any more._

_Jacob-_

_I can't._

Jacob heard the desperate howls, and was about to run in the opposite direction...

_Jake!_

_Seth?_

_Alice wants you to get back here._

_Why? What's wrong?_

_She had a vision. Renee flew out from Phoenix early to surprise Charlie, and she's coming over now._

Seth did not need to say any more before Jacob was racing back through the forest, leaving Leah behind.

* * *

Jacob was back at the Cullen's door in less than five minutes, quickly pulling on his sweat pants. Alice was already there, waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Jacob demanded, rushing to the stairs.

"She's with Rose, downtown at the theater," Alice replied. "Jacob, I need you to keep her out of Forks tonight."

"Is she okay with this?" Jacob asked.

"We're not going to tell her," Alice confessed. "You need to get her out, make it seem casual..."

"That might be difficult," Jacob sighed. Alice frowned.

"What do you mean? Do you honestly think Nessie would pass up a chance to hang out with you?" she asked.

"We had a... rough afternoon," Jacob muttered.

"Jacob! Now is _not _the time to get self-conscious!" Alice cried. "Please - get Nessie out of town. Just for a few hours. I'll call the minute it's safe."

Jacob hesitated for a second, and no longer, before running to the garage. The keys to Edward's Volvo were already hanging on the door.

Jacob knew exactly where the theater was. Rosalie and Nessie spent most of their time there. Ever since Nessie had invented her own little ballet to perform at Bella's birthday party as an infant, Rosalie had become obsessed with transforming her into a prima ballerina. Almost every night she and Nessie snuck onto the abandoned stage to work. Apparently, Nessie was incredible - though Rosalie never allowed anyone else to come along on their little lessons to see for themselves.

Due to the great speed capacity of Edward's car, and Jacob's insane driving, he was parked outside of the theater in only fifteen minutes. He quickly marched towards the old building, listening carefully for any traces of Nessie and Rosalie.

He ripped open the back door, wandering into the dark, freezing building. The temperature did not affect him, but he could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for all the little human ballerinas.

He could hear music and Rosalie's loud, cold voice from behind a set of double-doors at the end of a long corridor. He walked quickly towards the sound, silently pulling the doors open.

He found himself at the back of an auditorium. There were rows and rows of velvet-line seats, and small lights illuminating the floor all the way down each aisle. A large balcony hovered above his head, lights hanging from the bottom of that as well.

At the front of the auditorium stood Rosalie, her blonde hair shining in the brilliant theatrical lights. She was marching back and forth, arms folded over her chest, barking orders and commands at the small, leaping figure on the stage.

Jacob froze when he spotted Nessie. The stage lights radiated off of her golden-brown curls, which were tied back into a pony tail. She was in a beautiful pink leotard, with a small white skirt hanging off her tiny frame. Her tights shimmered in the light, right down to her beautiful silken pointe shoes, upon which she balanced gracefully.

Her arm was unbound from the sling, though it was still wrapped tightly in gauze and bandages. She did not even acknowledge her injury as she raised her arms above her head, completing a perfect twirl upon her toes.

"Back straight!" Rosalie ordered. "Stretch that right arm, Nessa. Don't let it just hang there."

Jacob was frozen in awe as he watched Nessie's tiny body twist and turn and leap with such grace and agility along to the beautiful orchestrations echoing from a small radio that sat in the corner. She seemed lost in her own world as she spun and posed. Her eyes were wide, but not focused on any one thing. The lights shone off every angle of her perfect figure, her small skirt billowing behind her with every leap that she made.

She looked like a fairy princess, straight out of a storybook. Jacob was absolutely mesmerized.

"What are you doing here?"

He was torn from his thoughts as Rosalie appeared by his side, glaring at him intensely.

"This is our rehearsal," she growled fiercely. "You have _no _right to barge in-"

"Renee came into town early. She's at the mansion now. I need to get Nessie out of Forks until she's gone," Jacob explained quickly.

Rosalie stared at Jacob for a moment, as if scrutinizing the truth behind his words. Her facial expression remained unchanged.

"She isn't supposed to know?" she finally asked.

"No," Jacob replied.

"Aunt Rose?"

Nessie's small, musical voice rang through the auditorium. She had stopped dancing, and was now squinting out into the darkness.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Rosalie called back.

"No," Nessie replied, "but are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Keep going," Rosalie commanded.

Nessie hesitated for a moment, before returning to her dance, trying to keep an eye on the dark seats. Rosalie turned back to Jacob.

"Come in the stage door, like you just showed up to sneak her out. Take her out of the Forks as if you're doing her some great favor," she hissed.

"What if she won't come with me?" Jacob asked.

Rosalie just glowered back, as if he were patronizing her by asking such a question.

"When you get back tonight, I'll pretend that you tricked me and I'll yell at you," she continued.

"That shouldn't be too hard for you," Jacob muttered.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Rosalie assured him. "Go."

Jacob quickly slipped out of the auditorium, as Rosalie marched back down the aisle, screaming more commands.

It was not difficult for Jacob to find the stage door. He heard the music and Rosalie's shouting return, and quickly slipped through the small wooden door behind which the sound was emanating.

He was backstage, surrounded by set pieces and costumes and large mechanical lights, all tossed around aimlessly. He peaked out of the curtains just in time to see Nessie's final twirl into a dip, as the beautiful music came to an end.

She held her pose in silence, and Jacob could not take his eyes from her. He was almost angry when Rosalie's shout ended the beautiful moment.

"You're letting your injury get in the way," Rosalie snapped.

"I'm sorry," Nessie replied.

"We'll work on it," Rosalie said. "Go stretch, and we'll run Swan Lake."

Nessie nodded once before skipping daintily off the stage...

... and right into Jacob's arms.

"Oh!" she cried, before Jacob slammed his hand over her mouth, adding to the dramatic effect of Rosalie's plan.

"Shh," he hushed.

"Jake!" Nessie wrenched Jacob's hand away from her mouth. "What are you _doing _here?"

"I'm getting you out," Jacob whispered in reply.

"Are you kidding? Aunt Rose will _murder _you!" Nessie hissed frantically.

"Who says she has to know?" Jacob replied, grinning. Nessie stared back in disbelief.

"Have you lost your mind?" she demanded.

"You're not making this easy," Jacob sighed.

And he grabbed Nessie, hoisting her unceremoniously over his shoulder. She struggled to break free of his grasp, but they were back in the parking lot before she could even utter a sound.

"Jacob! Put me down!" she shrieked, pounding pathetically on his back.

"No can do," Jacob replied casually, marching towards Edward's Volvo.

Suddenly he felt a sharp piercing in his shoulder. He let out a shout, quickly tossing Nessie to the ground.

"Ouch!" he cried, grabbing his shoulder. There was a small dab of blood.

He turned to Nessie, where she sat on the ground, grinning. Her fangs were each dotted with a small bead of red.

"You bit me!" Jacob cried.

"It's my only form of self-defense," Nessie replied, "and you were kidnaping me."

"Look, do you want to stay in there with Blondie screaming at you because you can't straighten your mangled arm?" Jacob demanded.

"Rosalie is an amazing dance instructor," Nessie insisted, picking herself up off the ground.

"She seems like a terror to me," Jacob remarked.

"She doesn't let personal attachments get in the way of her work. She knows I'm hurt, but she's just concerned with my technique and form. She's the reason that I mastered pointe in one year," Nessie insisted.

"I couldn't take it," Jacob said.

"I guess you'll never make it as a ballerina," Nessie teased.

Jacob grinned down at her, despite himself. She looked so small, so delicate, as she stared up at him, her tiny frame beginning to shiver in the cold winter air.

"Come on. Let's get you in the car before you freeze," he said, scooping her up into his arms and tossing her into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"You stole my dad's _car_?" Nessie gasped in shocked, as Jacob jumped behind the wheel.

"Borrowed," Jacob corrected. "We _are _going home eventually, you know."

"Too bad," Nessie sighed.

Jacob's heart swelled with pride... until the memories of that afternoon surrounded him again. He had let his feelings get the best of him, and he had frightened Nessie.

"Jake?"

Jacob looked over at Nessie, torn from his thoughts. She was staring at him expectantly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I asked where we're going," Nessie said.

"Oh."

Jacob had not taken any time to stop and consider just where he would take his ballet-clad companion once he got her away from Rosalie.

"You up for a show?" he asked. Nessie frowned.

"A show?" she repeated. "I can't really go anywhere too pretentious, Jake - look how I'm dressed."

"No one will care. Not where we're going," Jacob assured her.

"Where is that?" Nessie wondered.

"You'll see," Jacob assured her, grinning widely. Nessie was eyeing him carefully.

"Are we going into Port Angeles? Or Seattle?" she asked.

"Just relax," Jacob said, wrapping a big, warm arm around her small shoulders. "Trust me."

"I always do," Nessie replied softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jacob parked the Volvo at the edge of the woods. Nessie remained where she was, staring at the dark forest before her.

"Jake... it's not that I don't _trust _you-"

Jacob just laughed, stepping out of the car. Nessie followed suit, standing outside the passenger's side, her arms folded over her chest as she shivered, and began bouncing around to keep warm.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," she pointed out.

"I know," Jacob replied, tossing Nessie a jacket from the back seat of the Volvo. "Now put this on."

"And then you'll tell me?" Nessie asked, pulling the jacket around her shoulders.

"Nope," Jacob replied, still grinning.

He reached down to pull off his sweat pants, when he suddenly caught Nessie eyeing him curiously.

"I'll be right back," he said, heading towards the woods.

"Aw, come on!" Nessie called after him.

Jacob ran far enough away so that Nessie did not stand a chance of seeing him before pulling off his pants and tying them to his ankle. Only then did he allow the quivers to take over...

Nessie's face lit up as the giant, russet wolf came walking back out of the woods towards her. She rushed over, burying her face in his masses of fur.

"Mm... I love wolf-Jacob," she muttered.

Jacob let out a wheezing laugh, and crouched down so Nessie could leap onto his back. She did so, grabbing onto his fur tightly to keep her balance.

"Take me away," she whispered. And Jacob went darting off into the woods.

Nessie closed her eyes, letting the cold wind rush into her face. She could feel her curls flowing behind her, and a smile grew on her face as she tightened her grip on Jacob's fur. She loved flying through the woods as if she were a bird, soaring over the world below. It gave her a sense of freedom that she never had on foot.

A freedom that she never had without Jacob.

After several minutes, Nessie and Jacob arrived at a wide, grassy clearing. The moonlight shone down on the patch of grass like a spotlight, as if it were just there to illuminate that one spot. The grass and all the surrounding trees sparkled in the light of the stars, and the cold wind seemed to disappear the minute they arrived.

Nessie let out a small gasp, as Jacob knelt down again, allowing her to slide onto the soft grass. She landed gently, still in her toe-shoes, and began to walk carefully to the center of the moonlit patch. A small breeze pushed her curls back, but she could not force her eyes to close again. She was in awe, gazing at the incredible beauty surrounding her on every side.

"You like it?"

Nessie turned at the sound of Jacob's voice, gazing up at him with more admiration than ever before. He grinned, quickly shortening the distance between them.

"Jacob... this is amazing," Nessie said. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"This isn't even the main event," Jacob insisted. "Come on."

He took Nessie's hand in his own, the warmth of it sending shivers down her spine. She followed him quickly, nearly running to catch up as he flew excitedly through the clearing.

He stopped in the center, turning to her.

"Lay down," he said. Nessie frowned.

"Wh-"

Before she could question his intentions, Jacob had tackled her to the ground, tickling her. She screamed in protest, her shrieks echoing around the clearing and bouncing off the surrounding trees.

"Jake! Stop! JACOB!" Nessie screamed between laughs, rolling onto her back.

Jacob stopped instantly, throwing himself down onto the ground beside her. The two lay in silence for a moment, each breathing slowly as they recovered from their battle.

Then Nessie gasped.

"Oh, Jake."

The stars above them were magical. There were trillions, all scattered across the deep blue of the sky in fantastic patterns. Some shapes were discernable, illustrating epic stories and legends. Others were just tossed about in random patterns, merely adding to the exquisite beauty of the scene. Each star burned brightly, shining down on the clearing, and on all of Washington, illuminating the lives of every creature, living or otherwise.

"Not bad, huh?" Jacob said, folding his hands behind his head proudly.

"It's... beyond incredible," Nessie uttered. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"It's only second on my list," Jacob replied softly, gazing over at Nessie rather than at the stars above.

Nessie remained oblivious, mesmerized by the beauty and serenity of the stars above.

"A lot of Quileute legends come from these stars, you know," Jacob said, after a moment.

"Like what?" Nessie asked.

"Well, you see that group of stars over there, on the right?" Jacob asked, pointing.

"It kind of looks like a bird," Nessie remarked.

"It is," Jacob confirmed. "There's a legend, about a girl named Tala. She was the Cheyenne chief's only daughter, and she was treated like a princess. She got everything she wanted, and she had an endless line of suitors for her hand in marriage. But she wasn't happy, because her father never let her leave the Cheyenne lands. One day she snuck out, and she met a man from the Quileute tribe named Kele, who took her out into the world. They fell in love, but Tala's father would not allow her to marry outside of the tribe. So Tala left the Cheyennes to be with Kele. In his anger, her father had them both transformed into birds. But Tala and Kele were happy, because they got to be together, and they were more free as birds than they ever had been as humans. You see that small cluster of stars nearby?"

"Yes."

"That's Ciqala - their son."

"Wow," Nessie said softly. "That's a beautiful story."

"It was always one of my favorites. Not too many legends end that happily," Jacob said.

"Tala was lucky. She got her freedom, and she earned it. She didn't wait for it to come to her," Nessie remarked.

"She's very admired among the Quileutes," Jacob said.

There was a moment of silence as Jacob and Nessie gazed up at the multitudes of stars above them.

"Thank you, Jacob," Nessie said, after a moment. Jacob turned to look over at her, and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

Nessie turned to face Jacob as well, and her face lit up the minute she looked into his eyes.

"Jake-"

"Shh," Jacob hushed.

He edged closer to Nessie, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders. Nessie curled in close to his warm body, letting her arm fall across his bare chest.

A while passed, and Nessie was nearly asleep as she lay across Jacob. Jacob knew that they would have to return home soon, but every muscle in his body was content to remain exactly where it was.

"Jake," Nessie uttered suddenly.

Jacob stroked her hair, convinced that she was talking in her sleep, though he had never heard her do so before.

"Shh... I'm here," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Nessie muttered. Jacob frowned.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For earlier," Nessie continued. Her voice sounded almost pained.

"You did nothing wrong," Jacob said softly, continuing to stroke her hair.

"No... no, it's not fair to you," Nessie insisted.

She had forced herself up into a sitting position now, and was staring intently at Jacob, her brown eyes wide with concern.

"What are you talking about, Nessa?" Jacob asked.

"What happened in the woods today..." Nessie began.

"We don't have to talk about that," Jacob assured her.

"That's what you want," Nessie stated. Jacob hesitated for a moment.

"That's what my heart is telling me," he replied.

"And what if that's not what mine is telling me?" Nessie asked. "You're everything to me, Jacob... but you want to be just _one _thing."

"I don't need to be," Jacob said.

"That's not fair to you," Nessie insisted.

Suddenly Jacob's phone began ringing in his pocket. He leapt with shock as he was pulled from the moment with Nessie. She quickly turned away, all thoughts disappearing as Jacob reached into his pocket.

"Alice."

He knew who it was before he even answered. Sure enough, Alice's voice replied on the other end.

"Renee decided to leave. She should be out of here in ten minutes, at most. You can bring Nessie home whenever you want."

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied, hanging up before Alice could say another word.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Alice wants us to return the, uh... Volvo," Jacob invented. Nessie nodded.

"Dad must be freaking out," she said.

There was a moment of silence as neither Jacob or Nessie could bring themselves to move. The night had been so peaceful, so beautiful...

"Look, Nessa... I don't want you to feel bad about this afternoon," Jacob said, reaching over and placing his large, warm hand on her shoulder. "I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be happy. And I will do whatever it takes to makes you happy."

"And what about you?" Nessie asked, staring up at Jacob sadly. He smiled in return, running his hand across her cheek.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you," he replied.

Nessie threw her arms around Jacob, squeezing him as tightly as she could. Jacob returned the hug, embracing the moment and trying to keep his thoughts as pure as possible.

"I never want to let you go," Nessie said.

"I know the feeling," Jacob assured her. "But your dad needs his car."

Nessie sighed, pulling away. Jacob quickly got up, rushing into the shadows to change into his wolf form.

"Nothing I haven't seen!" Nessie called after him.

"Do you honestly think I'd risk phasing so close to you again?" Jacob retorted.

The russet wolf was back in an instant, and Nessie hopped eagerly onto his back. She paused for a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go, Jake," she whispered.

And Jacob took off into the woods, heading back towards Nessie's home.

* * *

The ride back to the mansion was mostly silent, as both Nessie and Jacob took time to process their thoughts from the evening. When they finally pulled up to the garage, Nessie smiled over at Jacob.

"Thank you for an amazing night," she said.

"You think it's over? I still have to walk you to the door," Jacob teased.

Nessie laughed as Jacob quickly leapt from the driver's side, rushing over to open her door and escort her out of the Volvo.

"We should do this more often," Nessie said, as Jacob led her up the stairs towards the kitchen entrance.

"I don't know how Rosalie would feel about that," Jacob replied, grinning at Nessie, who giggled.

"I almost forgot about that. Aunt Rose is going to be livid," she said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be kind enough to let it all out on me," Jacob assured her.

"Not a ch-"

Nessie stopped mid-sentence, as she stood at the entrance to the kitchen, staring through the glass window in the doorway at the scene in the foyer.

There was Bella, embracing a lovely older woman. A woman with Bella's features. The same features found on Nessie's own face.

Nessie quickly turned away. She was breathing deeply, and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Nessie?" Jacob said, eyeing her cautiously.

"Is that...?" Nessie trailed off, staring up at Jacob, her wide eyes full of questions.

Jacob stared back for a moment... before nodding silently.

"Oh," Nessie squeaked. She turned back again, looking into the foyer.

Charlie was standing in the doorway beside Renee, and they were both smiling. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella, and Carlisle and Esme hovered proudly behind them.

Nessie reached one, small hand up, touching it to the glass as she watched the idyllic family scene play out before her.

"They look so... happy," she whispered.

"Nessa-" Jacob began.

Nessie quickly turned away from the door, looking out at the dark woods behind the Cullens' house.

"I understand," she said softly.

"They just wanted to protect Renee," Jacob reasoned.

"Of course," Nessie uttered.

"If Renee could handle any of this you know she'd be here as much as possible," Jacob insisted. Nessie was completely still, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"I know Renee can't be involved," she said, her voice calm and level. "I know I'm too much for anyone to bear. But it still hurts to see how happy they could be... without me."

Jacob was instantly beside Nessie, wrapping his arms around her.

"They could never be as happy as they are right now. You mean the world to them, Nessa. To all of them," he said.

"They should find a better world," Nessie muttered.

"Nessie-" Jacob began.

"I want to go home with you tonight, Jake," Nessie said suddenly.

Jacob stopped, staring at Nessie for a moment in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me come back to La Push with you," Nessie said, staring up at him imploringly. "I don't want to stay here tonight."

"Nessie... your parents-" Jacob began.

"They're perfectly comfortable sending me away all night," Nessie snapped bitterly, "what's a few more hours?"

"Please think this through," Jacob begged.

"I'm done thinking. I want to be with you... if you'll let me."

Jacob stared at the radiant young girl before him, her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink with the cold, her brown eyes illuminated with emotion. He could not deny her anything.

"Let's go," he said, quickly hoisting her up onto his back, and running towards the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jacob walked through the door of the Black's home, much to the surprise of Billy, Rachel and Paul, who were sitting in the living room watching television.

"Jacob," Billy said, relief radiating from his body as he wheeled quickly over to his son.

"Hey, dad," Jacob greeted apologetically.

Billy outstretched his arms, and Jacob was quick to accept the hug, patting his father on the back.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Billy whispered.

"I'm really sorry about last night," Jacob said.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else from you," Billy replied, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Jacob flashed his charming smile, and all was instantly forgiven.

"I hope you don't mind... I brought company," he said, stepping aside to reveal Nessie, who smiled sheepishly as she too stepped into the Black's home.

"Hi Billy," she greeted, "I'm sorry to barge in like this..."

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" Billy asked, shocked to see the girl whom Jacob had nearly mangled only 24 hours earlier standing contentedly in his living room.

"Jake took me out to look at the stars tonight, and I didn't want to go back home," Nessie replied. "Um, and Renee is visiting."

Billy's face filled with comprehension. He nodded silently, a look of sympathy on his face now as he gazed at Nessie.

"You know you're always welcome here," he said, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. Nessie smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll set up the couch for you, Nessie," Rachel offered, as she shoved Paul unceremoniously from his perch. He frowned.

"Aw, come on!" he moaned.

"Sorry honey, but company comes first," Rachel teased. Paul looked over at Nessie and rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't so damn cute, I'd hate you," he informed her. Nessie laughed, as Paul crossed the room to rumple her hair.

"_Thanks _Paul," she mocked. Paul grinned, a genuine grin that years before would have seemed impossible for his constantly scowling face.

"I'll grab some clothes for you too, Ness," Rachel offered. Nessie blushed, looking down at her ballet attire.

"Oh yeah... I guess I never really got the chance to change," she remarked.

"Don't worry. I have plenty of old stuff that will fit you," Rachel assured her, bustling off into her bedroom.

"Rachel and I can crash at my place tonight," Paul offered. "You know, make more room for Nessie..."

Jacob was certain that was not all Paul had in mind, but he quickly worked to shove those thoughts to the back of his brain.

"That sounds great!" Rachel called as she tossed a pile of clothes and some blankets onto the couch. "Let me just finish making this up for Nessie, and we can head out."

"You really don't have to-" Billy began, obviously thinking the same things that were running through Jacob's mind.

"No trouble at all, Billy," Paul said, patting his shoulder. "I'll meet you there, Rach!"

And Paul was out the door in a flash. Rachel tossed some pillows from her own bed down on the couch, and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Good night, Nessie!"

"Thanks, Rachel," Nessie called after her, a grin fighting at the corners of her lips.

As soon as Rachel was gone, Jacob and Nessie burst out laughing, as Billy wheeled into his bedroom, grumbling.

"You'd think the house was on fire, the way they ran out of here," Nessie teased.

"Even then I don't think they'd make it out _that _fast," Jacob added, as the two erupted into more laughter.

Nessie headed over to the couch, picking up the clothes that Rachel had left for her.

"It will be nice to get out of the leotard and tights," she remarked.

"Really? 'Cause they look so comfortable," Jacob teased.

Nessie grinned, letting out a musical giggle as she headed into the bathroom to change her clothes.

Jacob let out a deep breath, tossing himself onto the couch. He was exhausted, but he was not going to lose a single minute with Nessie there in his home.

He was finding it easier to let his brotherly, paternal instincts take over again as he considered Nessie's words from the clearing. Maybe he was just supposed to love her as a brother forever - nothing more.

All those thoughts were wiped from his mind instantly as Nessie stepped back into the living room in a tight pink tank top and a pair of tiny shorts. A bit of her skin was showing in the gap between the tight shirt and the low-cut pants.

Jacob's mind was spinning as he frantically tried to repress the multitudes of impure thoughts that suddenly overwhelmed him.

"... you look nice," he uttered, as Nessie crossed the room towards him.

"I'm just wearing pajamas," she pointed out.

"Rachel has really good fashion sense," Jacob remarked. Some of his thoughts were driven away by the thought of his sister wearing such an outfit.

"You would know," Nessie teased, leaping eagerly onto the couch and sitting right beside Jacob. She curled up, pulling her knees up to her chin and gazing at him. He frowned.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"You," Nessie replied, continuing to stare with her wide brown eyes. "I love watching you. You're so... exotic."

"Thanks?" Jacob replied, unsure whether or not Nessie was trying to make a compliment or a joke.

"You're incredible," Nessie continued. She reached out, stroking her cold hand across his burning cheek. "Your skin is so beautiful... and your eyes remind me of the moon."

"The moon?" Jacob repeated.

"Yeah," Nessie replied. "The grey - it shines like it's lighting something up. And your face is just so exquisite, your eyes are like accents to it's beauty."

Jacob found his cheeks flushing as Nessie continued her description. He felt as though she were humoring him, merely trying to make him feel worthy of being in her presence so often, when she was clearly a goddess walking among men whenever she was in La Push.

Nessie pressed her hand tightly to Jacob's cheek, and he instantly received a vivid image of a stunning young man, standing in a patch of moonlight. He was tall and strong, and his eyes seemed to leap from the darkness, illuminated by the moon behind him. He looked so noble, so brave, so strong...

Jacob gasped, pulling away from Nessie.

"Now do you see?" Nessie asked, eyeing him knowingly.

"That... was _me_?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"In the clearing tonight," Nessie confirmed. "So do you see why I look at you like you're a god? Because, to be honest, you're the closest thing we have here on earth."

Jacob was left speechless, still stunned by the image. He was beginning to understand what Bella had meant about the way Nessie looked at him.

"That was... you... I..." Jacob stuttered pathetically, at a loss for words. Nessie grinned, pressing one finger to his lips.

"Just shut up," she teased, smiling widely.

Jacob smiled back, grabbing her hand and pressing it to his lips. He held it there for a moment, as he and Nessie stared into each other's eyes.

"How's your arm?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Nessie asked, her eyes wide and unfocused as she tore them from Jacob's. He laughed.

"You okay there?" he teased. Nessie grinned.

"What can I say? You dazzle me," she replied.

"I asked how your arm was feeling, screwball," Jacob said, tousling her hair playfully.

"It's fine," Nessie assured him, giggling as she pulled her head away from his grasp. "I forgot it was even hurt, to be honest."

"You're such a liar," Jacob accused. Nessie's jaw dropped in mock offense.

"I am _not_," she defended.

"You are so," Jacob challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Nessie replied, her voice growing louder with frustration.

"Are you gonna prove me wrong?" Jacob egged her on playfully, begging for a reaction.

Nessie leapt at Jacob, tackling him onto the couch and grabbing the nearest pillow so as to beat him, however fruitlessly. Jacob laughed as Nessie slammed the pillow repeatedly into his face, also laughing.

Their laughter eventually died down, and Nessie collapsed onto Jacob's bare chest, gazing into his eyes again. Jacob stared back, wrapping his arms protectively around her, and not once stopping to considering their positions.

"Jake," Nessie sighed, resting her head on his chest, and closing her eyes.

The two lay in silence, embracing the moment of pure comfort, and the utter feeling of safety they felt laying there in each other's arms.

* * *

_Jacob stood in the clearing again, only this time the sun shone down brilliantly on the perfect display of nature. There were beautiful flowers and ribbons surrounding him on every side. He beamed as he gazed around. This was the happiest day of his life._

_He looked into the center of the clearing to see a beautiful figure, all in white, kneeling, waiting for him. He ran over quickly, as she stretched out her lovely white gloved hand towards him._

_He grabbed Nessie's hand, scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around, her gorgeous, musical laugh filling his ears. He placed her back down on the ground, and her beautiful white gown flowed out around her like a princess in a movie._

"_I love you, Jacob," she whispered, stroking her gloved hand across his face._

_Jacob grabbed her hand, slowly pulling her face towards his, closing the distance between them..._

Jacob was torn from his beautiful dream by the sound of angry voices outside the living room window. He sat up quickly to see the sun just beginning to rise on the eastern horizon. It could not have been earlier than six o'clock.

At that moment, the sounds that had pulled Jacob from his fantasy started up again...

"Go back onto your own lands, bloodsucker."

It was Paul's voice, loud and intimidating. The reply was from a familiar voice as well, though it was not as cool and collected as usual.

"The boundaries no longer apply - just ask Jacob Black."

Jacob froze, his heart beginning to beat faster. His abrupt movement had awoken Nessie, who stirred now, her eyes fluttering open.

"Jacob?" she said softly, forcing herself to sit up. "What's wrong?"

Before Jacob could answer, Paul's voice echoed through the window again.

"Look, I don't know what issues you and your family are going through right now, but Nessie chose to come here. So don't come barging onto our lands accusing Jake of anything." Paul's tone was defensive, but not angry.

"Where is she?" The same could not be said for Edward. Nessie recognized the fire in her father's voice, and she instantly leapt to her feet.

"Nessa!" Jacob leapt up as well, quickly following as Nessie ran out the door onto the Black's front porch.

Edward and Paul both looked up as Nessie appeared on the stairs. Edward flew to her side without a moment's hesitation.

"Renesmee, it's all right," he said, staring sadly into her eyes intently. "I'm going to take you back home now, I'll explain everything about last night..."

Nessie frowned at her father's ramblings, before slowly pulling away from his desperate grasp.

"I don't want to come home," she said.

Edward stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide with confusion. As he continued to stare, a look of extreme discomfort crossed his face.

"Renesmee," he said, a firm tone to his voice, "please."

Nessie stared back at her father, a wordless exchange taking place between the two. After a moment, she turned to Jacob.

"I'll be back," she said.

And she swiftly followed Edward down the stairs, towards the woods. Jacob watched her go, a sad look in his eyes.

Paul watched Edward and Nessie walk off, a look of concern on his face as he turned back to Jacob.

"I was just coming to grab some of Rachel's stuff, and I caught the bloodsucker's scent," he explained. "I thought he might be coming to hurt Nessie..."

"No, Edward would never hurt her. Though I don't think he was expecting her to stand up to him like that," Jacob remarked.

"Should I have the others on alert?" Paul asked.

"She'll be fine," Jacob assured him.

Paul sighed, slumping into the Black's home. With one last look back at the woods, Jacob turned and followed.

* * *

Jacob walked back inside to find his father awake, and waiting eagerly by the doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Edward showed up to take Nessie home, and Paul thought he was here to hurt her," Jacob explained.

"Renesmee left?" Billy asked.

"They're still talking," Jacob replied. "She told him that she didn't want to go home. He didn't seem to take it well."

"Edward is angry?" Billy asked, cautiously.

"No. Not angry," Jacob replied. "We have nothing to worry about, dad. Really."

Billy looked skeptical as he wheeled himself back into his bedroom. Paul came marching out of Rachel's room with a backpack.

"Rachel and I are spending the day with my cousins down in Port Angeles. If there's any trouble with that bloodsucker-"

"There's nothing to worry about," Jacob repeated, for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"Whatever you say, man," Paul sighed, heading out the door.

Jacob proceeded to get dressed (it felt like ages since he had worn any of his own clothing), and was about to help himself to a jug of orange juice when Nessie came walking back through the door.

"Nessa," he breathed, his eyes scanning her quickly for any sign of a struggle.

"It's okay, Jake," she assured him, smiling to prove her point. "We just talked."

"What did you talk about?" Jacob asked.

"I told him I wanted to stay here for a little while, to think some things through," Nessie said.

"And he was okay with that?" Jacob asked.

"He knows it's hard for people to think when he can hear every idea that goes through their head," Nessie pointed out.

"Oh... right," Jacob muttered. "Well you just say the word, and I'll take you back home."

"Thanks," Nessie said, grinning. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go change into some actual clothes."

"What, no leotard?" Jacob teased. Nessie grinned, shoving him playfully as she walked into Rachel's room.

Billy was back in that instant, eyeing Jacob seriously.

"She's all right?" he asked in a low voice.

"She's fine. She's staying here for a little while to think some things through," Jacob replied.

"The others... will they come for her?" Billy asked.

"Not if Edward tells them to stay away," Jacob replied, confident that Edward would not compromise his daughter's trust like that.

"You're sure we can trust them?" Billy still seemed uncertain.

"Of course. If I thought Nessie was in any danger, she would be out of here _so_ fast-"

At that moment Nessie walked back into the room, wearing another one of the outfits that Rachel had laid out for her. This one consisted of low-cut jeans and a tight red v-neck shirt. Jacob's heart began pounding again.

"Good morning, Billy," Nessie greeted.

"Good morning, Renesmee," Billy returned. "I hear your father stopped by this morning."

"Yeah," Nessie said, a guilty expression crossing her face. "Look Billy, I'm really sorry about that-"

"You have nothing to worry about. I trust he won't be returning?" Billy asked.

"Not today," Nessie promised.

Billy nodded, and silently wheeled himself from the kitchen. Jacob looked over at Nessie, who leaned against the kitchen entrance, letting out a deep sigh.

"Life's tough when you're a half-breed vampire who hangs out with werewolves," Jacob joked. Nessie laughed.

"You have _no _idea," she replied.

"Hey, uh... I can take off with the guys today, and let you have some space. You know, to think things through," Jacob offered.

"Oh no. I don't mind having the pack around," Nessie assured him. "You're all very peaceful to be with."

"We don't hear _that _too often," Jacob snorted. Nessie laughed.

"You don't hang out with too many mental half-breed vampires," she pointed out.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Nessie's shoulders, ecstatic that she had chosen to stay in La Push for the day.

That she had chosen him.

* * *

Later that morning, Embry and Quil arrived, with Claire in tow. Jacob answered the door, and the two grinned widely.

"We heard Nessie was over," Quil said.

"Nessie!" Claire cried, running excitedly into the Black's home, crying out the name of her favorite babysitter.

"Hey Claire!"

Nessie stepped out of Rachel's room, scooping Claire up onto her back.

"Can we watch a movie today, Nessie?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Um... of _course_!" Nessie replied, running into the living room, as Claire squealed with laughter.

Jacob and Quil watched the two go, their hearts swelling with pride.

"She's adorable," Quil sighed.

"Which one?" Embry asked, peering carefully into the next room as Nessie bent down to place Claire on the floor.

"Dude!" Jacob cried, punching Embry in the shoulder.

"Okay, sorry. But you of all people have to admit - Nessie's _totally _hot," Embry insisted.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up within the next five seconds," Jacob threatened.

"Okay, okay," Embry said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "But uh... we did hear that Nessie _stayed the night_."

Embry accentuated his meaning with a not-so-conspicuous wink. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you guys ever think about?" he snapped, walking back into his house, the others following quickly.

"Um... yes!" Embry replied. "Dude, come on. We've been waiting for you and Nessie for six years."

"And Seth showed us the kiss from yesterday-" Quil began.

"He _what_?" Jacob cried.

"Look man, we're sick of Jared and Kim," Embry said.

"And now that Sam and Emily are married, they're totally boring," Quil added.

"But you and Nessie... now _that's _entertainment!" Embry said, grinning widely.

"Gee, I'm glad we could be here to keep you amused," Jacob snapped back.

"Come on, Jake. What do you think it's like being the only guy besides Seth who hasn't imprinted? If you were in my shoes, you'd be the exact same way," Embry insisted.

Jacob paused for a moment, trying to remember a time before he had imprinted on Nessie... before he had loved Bella Swan...

"So, did you guys...?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No!" Jacob cried. "Not that it is _any _of your business."

"You've gotta hop on that, man," Embry warned. "Seth showed us that other half-breed guy. The Amazon. He's hot stuff."

"And he's totally moving in on your territory," Quil agreed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Why don't we rub it in some more?" Jacob muttered.

"Relax. You know Nessie is crazy about you," Quil snorted.

"She told me that she doesn't think of me... like _that_," Jacob confessed.

Embry and Quil were silent for the first time since they had entered Jacob's home. They each stared at him, eyes wide.

"But I thought she _had _to feel that way about you. It's like an unwritten rule, isn't it?" Quil said.

"Shh!" Jacob snapped, quickly looking into the living room, where Nessie sat on the floor with Claire as she picked out her favorite Disney movie.

"Dude, this isn't right." Embry was nearly hysterical. "She's supposed to be all over you."

"She is!" Jacob insisted. "... like a sister."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know many siblings who _make out in the woods_," Quil pointed out.

"Look, I'm just as confused as you guys," Jacob sighed miserably. "All I can think about is how much I love her, but she says that's not how she feels. She loves me, but she's not _in _love with me."

"She just hasn't realized it yet," Quil insisted.

"Yeah man, once the Amazon bloodsucker makes his move, she'll realize how much she totally wants you," Embry said.

"I hope it doesn't take _that _much," Jacob muttered.

"It won't," Quil assured him. "She loves you, man."

"She loves _everything _about you," Embry added. "We saw the way she was eyeing you naked too..."

"Shut up!" Jacob shouted, smacking Embry with the pillows from earlier.

Jacob quickly walked into the living so as to escape his friends. Nessie sat on the floor, Claire curled up in her lap comfortably. _Pocahontas _was playing on the television, and Claire was absolutely mesmerized. Nessie's eyes, however, were on Claire, as she stroked her beautiful dark hair.

"Hey Jacob," Claire greeted, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Hey Claire. Are you and Nessie having fun?" Jacob asked, grinning at Nessie as he spoke. She smiled in return.

"We sure are," she replied. And Jacob knew that she was not being sarcastic in the slightest bit.

"Quil, Embry and I will be down at the beach. Make sure to come find us when the movie's done," Jacob said.

"Okay Uncle Jake," Claire said absently.

"Sure, sure," Nessie said, and Jacob found himself beaming as his own famous words left her mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jacob, Quil and Embry walked along the gorgeous shorelines of La Push, admiring the winter sky that sat contentedly above the ocean. Waves crashed noisily on the shore, and Embry was nearly tempted to dive in again, but his companions persuaded him against it.

"Hey, have either of you heard from Leah today?" Jacob asked, as he and his friends stopped at the old water-bleached log to rest.

"Are you kidding? No one's heard from her in like a month," Embry replied. Jacob frowned.

"What do you mean? I just talked to her yesterday," he said.

"Yeah, she'll talk to _you_. You think she speaks to the rest of us anymore? She won't even talk to Seth," Quil said.

Jacob stopped. It had not occurred to him that Leah was no longer communicating with the entire pack. And this thought bothered him.

"Why would she still talk to me?" he asked.

"Because she's in love with you," Embry said.

Jacob burst out laughing, assuming instantly that Embry's ridiculous remark could be nothing more than a hysterical joke. However, his laughter died down as he realized that his friends were not joining in.

"Wait... you _can't _be serious," he said, staring at Embry and Quil in confusion.

"I wish I weren't," Embry insisted. "She's been totally hooked ever since your little adventure six years ago, when you separated from the pack. Something happened then, man. She fell for you, and she fell hard."

"Leah loves Sam," Jacob said, as if stating that fact could erase all these horrible new truths.

"She gave up on Sam years ago - and she moved on to you," Quil said. "That's why she's been so miserable, and that's why she hates Nessie so much. I can't believe you never picked up on it before."

Jacob was beginning to feel truly stupid as all the blatant signs were pointed out to him. The thought made him feel sick.

"Oh man," he moaned. "All this time I thought Leah was just angry that she couldn't leave La Push..."

"She's angry because _you _wouldn't leave La Push with her," Embry said.

"See what you miss when you ditch the pack?" Quil teased half-heartedly, aware that this knowledge was tearing his best friend apart.

"Hey guys!"

Jacob was torn from his shock and self-pity as Nessie and Claire came walking up the beach, hand in hand.

"Claire-bear!" Quil cried, and Claire instantly let go of Nessie's hand, rushing into his arms. Quil grabbed her, scooping her up and hugging her tightly. Nessie stopped before Jacob, pouting.

"Why don't I get that kind of greeting?" she teased. Jacob grinned, and Nessie's eyes suddenly widened.

"No! Jake, _no_!"

But Jacob had already grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. The others laughed as Nessie frantically struggled to break free. Jacob laughed loudly as he dumped her onto the sand, landing skillfully on top of her, pinning her down.

"How's _that _for a greeting?" he asked.

"Not bad," Nessie replied, gazing up at him as he hovered over her small body.

"Get a room, you two!" Embry snapped, kicking Jacob playfully. Jacob immediately leapt to his feet, pulling Nessie up with him, fully aware of all the thoughts that were running through his friend's mind.

"Nessie, come find sea glass with me!" Claire urged, leaping from Quil's arms and grabbing hold of Nessie's hand again, pulling her towards the ocean.

"Be careful, Claire!" Quil called after her. "Don't get wet or your mom will kill me!"

"Don't worry, Quil," Nessie shouted back, as Claire yanked her further away from the boys.

"Nessie is so great with Claire," Quil remarked.

Jacob watched as Nessie smiled and laughed at Claire, who was excitedly showing her bits of rock and old glass. Nessie knelt down to Claire's level, pulling her hair out of her face and brushing some ocean spray off of her cheeks.

"Yeah, she loves kids," he said absently, as he watched all of Nessie's maternal instincts take over at once. He felt his heart swelling in a different way than it ever had before.

"Jake?"

He turned back to Quil and Embry, who were staring at him curiously.

"Huh?" Jacob asked.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I was just... thinking," Jacob replied, shaking all the new ideas from his mind.

"About Leah?" Quil presumed, grimacing. "Seriously, don't let it get to you. You probably won't ever have to see her again."

"And that definitely makes the situation better," Jacob snapped sarcastically.

"She'll get over it. There's nothing else she _can _do," Quil pointed out.

"For the second time," Jacob remarked sadly. "Man, it really sucks to be her."

"Maybe she should stop hanging out with wolves," Embry muttered.

"She doesn't have a choice. She's our sister," Jacob insisted.

"She had no trouble leaving when _you _did," Embry pointed out.

Jacob fell silent. It was true. Leah had gladly left the pack when he had. She had no attachment to any of the boys.

Except him.

"You know Sue is marrying Charlie Swan?" Quil said suddenly.

"Yeah, I was at Charlie's the other night when he announced it," Jacob replied.

"I always knew they were gonna end up together," Embry said. "Leah must be _thrilled _to know who her new step-family is..."

"That's what made her attack Nessie," Jacob replied.

"Man, talk about self-centered," Quil snorted. "Her mother announces her engagement and Leah has to run off and cause drama with one of the Cullens to get attention."

"This is the girl who won't even speak to her younger brother. She barely has any sense of family left at all anymore," Embry stated sadly.

These words flooded Jacob's thoughts as he sat on the white-washed log, staring out at the ocean miserably.

"Claire, no!"

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of screams. He looked up instantly, to see that Claire had run into the water, and was being knocked about by the waves.

"Claire!" Quil shouted, dashing down the beach frantically.

But Nessie had already dove in, snatching Claire into her arms and pulling her from the waves. Quil was instantly at her side, as Nessie passed her gently over to him. He embraced Claire tightly, kissing her head and wrapping his warm arms around her small, wet body.

"Claire-bear, it's okay," he hushed.

"I just... s-saw a f-fish!" Claire sniffled miserably. "I... f-fell down on the r-rocks."

Sure enough there was a huge gash across her knee, blood flowing from it freely. Quil winced.

"Come on. Let's get you home and clean you up," he said. Before leaving, he turned to Nessie. "Nessie, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem. I hope she's okay," Nessie said.

"Quil, you need us to do anything?" Embry offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll take her back to Sam and Emily's," Quil said. "Meet you guys later."

Nessie came trudging up the beach, her entire body soaked in salt-water. She looked utterly heart-broken as she watched Quil carry the little girl back up the sand.

"I hope she's okay. She really hit those rocks hard," she said.

"She'll be fine. Quil won't let so much as a grain of sand get into that cut," Jacob assured her. Nessie grinned over at Jacob, who wrapped his arm around her... and pulled away. "But we should probably worry about getting _you _into some dry clothes."

"You know, keeping that wet shirt on could cause hypothermia," Embry stated. "You should probably take it off as _soon _as possible..."

"Shut up," Jacob snapped, shoving Embry forcefully, scowling as he wrapped a protective arm around Nessie.

"All right, all right," Embry laughed. "I'll meet you guys later. Have a fun afternoon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Embry continued laughing as he too walked up the beach. Jacob scowled after him, considering tackling him to the sand...

"Come on, Jake," Nessie said, pulling Jacob up the beach towards his house.

Jacob quickly forgot about Embry, wrapping his arm tightly around Nessie as they walked back towards his home.

"How was your afternoon?" he asked casually.

"It was restful," Nessie replied. "Spending time with Claire is so relaxing. I never feel pressured to entertain her. Just being with her is one of the greatest feelings in the world."

"Wow," Jacob said, staring at Nessie. "I've never heard anyone other than Quil talk that way about a seven-year-old."

"It's the truth," Nessie said. "It put a lot of things in perspective for me."

"So... are you heading back home?" Jacob asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, I need to get back sooner or later. Whether I have a decision or not," Nessie sighed.

"Decision?" Jacob repeated. "What are you deciding?"

Nessie merely stared back at him for a moment, eyes-wide, as if she had accidentally spilled a secret.

"There are a lot of things to decide," she replied, after a moment. "_So_ many..."

It took all of Jacob's self-restraint not to ask Nessie what she was going to tell Edward. And even more to refrain from asking to join her.

"Do you want me to take you back?" he offered, struggling with all the other requests at the tip of his tongue.

"No. I want to do this myself," Nessie said firmly. "I _need _to do this myself."

Jacob merely nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth again he would not be able to control himself. He had just spent almost twenty-four hours with the love of his life - and still the thought of being separated from her terrified him.

They had stopped in the backyard of Jacob's home, just feet from the dark woods that were growing darker as the sun set. Nessie looked up at Jacob... before wrapping her arms around him tightly. Jacob clung to her cold, wet body, resting his chin on her head.

"Thank you, Jacob," Nessie said.

"Hey, you know I'd do anything for you," Jacob insisted, smiling down at Nessie. And before he could stop himself, the words left his lips, "I love you."

Nessie looked up at Jacob, her eyes wide and searching as she stared at him. It was as if she were looking for something.

"I love you too," she said softly.

At that moment, Jacob noticed the tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes. He closed the gap between them in an instant, running his hands through her hair comfortingly.

"Nessa?" he whispered, stroking her hair gently. Nessie pulled away, staring up at him as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jacob, I..."

Jacob stared into Nessie's wide, sad eyes for a long moment, and she stared back. Jacob slowly moved closer, allowing his instincts to take over rather than his thoughts.

And this time, he knew what he was doing as he lowered his face towards hers, crushing his burning lips onto her icy cold ones.

Nessie's first instinct was to resist, until her lips settled into Jacob's. She felt the warmth of his mouth on hers, and an absolute feeling of completeness overwhelmed her.

The kiss remained nothing more than just that - a perfect kiss. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Jacob and Nessie pulled apart.

They stared at each other in awe, as if truly seeing each other for the first time.

"Oh, Jake," Nessie uttered.

And she turned, running into the dark woods, without so much as another word.

Jacob watched her go, his head reeling. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts... before a sinking feeling overcame him.

He had done it. He had finally shown Nessie how he truly felt, and she had given him a chance. She had responded.

And she had run away.

She could not love him the same way that he loved her. It was not a golden rule of imprinting, as Quil and Embry had thought. Jacob would always be no more than a brother to Nessie.

If she could even stand to look at him any more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nessie ran up the stairs towards the back door of the Cullens' mansion, flinging it open and barging into the kitchen.

"Nessie!"

Alice and Jasper leapt up from the table where they had been sitting. Alice flew to Nessie's side, eyeing her cautiously.

"Alice, where's my father?" Nessie asked immediately.

"Renesmee."

Edward stood in the doorway, eyes wide and searching as he stared at his daughter. Nessie rushed over to him.

"I can't," she said.

Edward continued to stare at Nessie, her every thought flowing effortlessly into his mind. His expression remained unchanged as he stared at his daughter. Alice and Jasper quickly left the room, leaving the two to their private conversation.

"There will always be the possibility of Renee coming back," Edward said aloud, after a few moments.

"I know," Nessie said. "And I know that involving Charlie so much is a risk. If you still think that moving is the best option, then you should go. I'll cut off communication with Charlie, and I'll live in La Push. But I can't go to South America."

After several long minutes, Edward sighed.

"I should have expected as much," he said.

"I know you and Carlisle want to leave, and maybe it _is _the right thing to do. But I can't ask Jacob to leave his brothers. And I can't leave without Jacob," Nessie stated.

"You saw it all when you were holding that little girl today," Edward said, staring into his daughter's eyes. Nessie nodded.

"That's what my heart has been telling me," she said. "I'm in love with Jacob."

"You and Jacob are very different, Renesmee," Edward said.

"What _am _I, dad?" Nessie asked, staring at her father imploringly. "I'm not entirely dead, but I'm not living either. I'm stuck in between life and death forever. But when I'm with Jacob... I forget that. I'm alive, and free. I _need _that freedom. Because without it, I have nothing to live or die for."

Edward looked at Nessie for a long, silent moment.

"This is what you want," he stated.

"This is what I need," Nessie corrected.

Edward reached out, pulling a stray curl back behind Nessie's ear, and stroking her cheek.

"I always knew this would happen. I just never imagined I would actually be happy when it did."

Nessie looked up at her father, staring at his face to see if she had misheard him. When she saw the small smile on his lips, she beamed. She threw her arms around Edward, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, stroking her hair.

"Thank you," Nessie said, her words muffled in her father's sweater.

"You don't even want to consider anyone else?" Edward asked, as Nessie pulled away. "Poor Nahuel doesn't get a chance?"

"I love him, I do. He's like a brother - someone who understands everything I'm going through. But I could never be _in _love with him. Just think of our children. They would be even more monstrous than us," Nessie insisted.

Edward looked out the window at the setting sun. He wrapped a protective arm around Nessie.

"I've been waiting to move to South America your entire life," he confessed. "I always imagined what it would be like there... you, me and Bella, the family that we should be. Safe from the Volturi, and far enough away that there was no danger for Charlie. _You _far enough away from Jacob."

Nessie looked up at her father, concerned by his tone. But when he looked down at her again, he was smiling.

"But deep down, I always knew I could never take you away from him. Even if you didn't feel the same way, you mean the world to him. And he's the best friend this family has ever known. I could never hurt Jacob Black by separating you two."

Nessie was about to respond, when suddenly a piercing howl ripped through the evening sky. Nessie's eyes widened in horror. She recognized that howl.

"Jacob."

* * *

Jacob walked towards the woods, the dull pain of Nessie's rejection beginning to subside.

He knew he was overreacting. Nessie would never just leave him like that. Even if she knew that she could not love him the same way that he loved her. They were like family, and she would never run off without an explanation.

Jacob pulled off his sweats, tying them to his ankle and quickly phasing. He strolled into the darkening woods, ready to find a place to lie and rest. He made an effort to sleep in the woods as much as possible. He preferred curling up on a nice patch of leaves, rather than being restricted to the confines of a bed.

After about twenty minutes of searching, Jacob came across a peacefully dark corner. There was a nice pile of leaves, free of twigs or mud. He breathed a sigh of relief as he trotted towards it...

_Jake!_

Jacob leapt in shock as Seth Clearwater's voice pierced through his thoughts.

_Seth?_

_Jacob, I'm sorry._

The intensity of Seth's tone frightened Jacob. He was not sure what it was that Seth was apologizing for, but he was certain is was something much more urgent than borrowing his skateboard.

_Sorry for what?_

The silence that followed frightened Jacob even more.

_Seth?_

_Jake..._

_Seth, what's going on?_

There was a pause, and suddenly a scene was taking place before Jacob's eyes. It was the Cullens' back porch. Seth's playback showed him approaching the doorway, unseen. Edward and Nessie could be heard inside...

"_I love him, I do. He's like a brother - someone who understands everything I'm going through," _Nessie was saying._"But I could never be _in_ love with him. Just think of our children. They would be even more monstrous than us."_

A moment passed, and then Edward's voice could be heard.

"_I've been waiting to move to South America your entire life. I always imagined what it would be like there... you, me and Bella, the family that we should be. Safe from the Volturi, and far enough away that there was no danger for Charlie. _You _far enough away from Jacob."_

And the scene instantly disappeared, as Seth turned to run.

It took a moment for Jacob to register what he had just seen. Just as he was beginning to understand, Seth's voice was back.

_Jacob, I'm sorry._

_They're leaving._

The words were distant, even as Jacob thought them. Everything was smashed together into a horrible blur.

_Jake-_

_They're moving to South America._

_They just-_

_To get away from me._

Edward's final words were burned in Jacob's mind, as the image of Nessie running into the woods flashed through his memory again.

_They just want to protect Nessie..._

_From me._

_No-_

_She doesn't love me._

Jacob's entire world seemed to crumble apart around him, caving in like an avalanche about to crush his whole being.

_Jacob, you have to talk to her._

_She thinks I'm a monster._

Jacob could hardly think as the agony of the situation engulfed him. Nessie did not love him. Edward was taking her out of the country to get her away from him. She was disgusted by the very idea of a life with him.

It was all too much to bear. He let out an agonized howl.

_Jacob!_

Jacob was back in his human form, and he fell to his knees, clutching his chest and squeezing his eyes shut.

He had an instant flashback of Bella, years ago, when the Cullens had left Forks and she had thought that Edward no longer loved her. How she used to clutch her chest and breath deeply whenever he was mentioned.

_So this is what it feels like._

Jacob tried to imagine moving on from such a sorrow, continuing with these broken fragments of his life...

Bella was much stronger than he was.

He curled over into himself, letting the utter horror of the truth crash down around him. And yet, something compelled him to get up. To untie his sweats from his ankle and get dressed. To go back home. Because Renesmee Carlie Cullen was his entire world. Her happiness was his reason for living.

And if her happiness meant cutting himself out of the picture, then he would do it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nessie was out on the back porch in an instant, Jacob's hideous howl reverberating still in her heart.

"Jake!" she screamed, rushing towards the woods. "_Jacob_!"

Edward was beside her just as quickly. He grabbed her arm just as she was about to run into the forest.

"Renesmee, stop," he commanded.

"Jacob is in pain!" Nessie cried, struggling against her father's grasp.

"He could be in the middle of a fight," Edward reasoned. "Leah Clearwater might have returned..."

"I need to be with him," Nessie insisted.

"Nessa, it's _dangerous_," Edward shouted.

"I don't care!" Nessie shouted back, turning to face her father.

Before Edward could respond, Seth came flying out of the woods. He froze instantly upon spotting Nessie and Edward.

"Seth!" Nessie cried, running over to him quickly.

To her shock, Seth backed away. He stared at Nessie and her father with a look they had never seen on his enthusiastic young face.

Contempt.

"Seth?" Nessie said, staring at him imploringly.

"You think we're leaving," Edward said suddenly. His voice was cold. Frightening.

"I heard you talking about it," Seth defended, glaring at Edward. "You're going to South America. You're leaving! Leaving Forks, leaving us, leaving _Jacob_!"

"Why are you saying that?" Nessie demanded. "We never said-"

"You misunderstood, Seth," Edward said. "Carlisle and I have wanted to leave ever since Nessie was born. But today Nessie told me that she couldn't leave because she is in love with Jacob. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you heard one part of a long conversation."

Seth's angry glare slowly dissipated, replaced instead by a look of utter horror as Edward's eyes bore into his.

"I..." he stuttered. "I had no-"

"It's all right," Nessie said, grabbing Seth's hand. "Seth, it's fine. It was just a misunderstanding. It's all cleared up now."

"He told Jacob."

Nessie froze. She dropped Seth's hand, her brown eyes growing wider than ever. Her small body tensed immediately, as she stared at the young boy in front of her in shock.

"Nessie, I'm sorry!" Seth cried desperately. "I thought you were running away! I wanted Jacob to know, so he could say goodbye. I didn't think-"

"No, you _didn't _think," Edward growled.

"Where is he?" Nessie demanded. "Seth, where _is _he?"

She was staring at Seth now, her eyes frantic. She was no longer so forgiving.

"He phased back," Seth confessed softly. "I lost him."

The following actions happened so quickly, a human could not have even seen them.

Nessie bolted for the woods. Edward had her arm in an instant, pulling her back. Nessie struggled, pulling free and making it almost into the trees again. Edward had both her arms just as quickly, dragging his screaming daughter back towards the mansion.

"Let me go!" she yelled frantically, struggling to break free from Edward's hold. "JACOB! _JACOB_!"

"Renesmee, please! You need to calm down!" Edward shouted.

Almost instantaneously, the entire Cullen family was surrounding the two. Emmett and Jasper were on either side of Edward, Alice and Rosalie slightly further back. Carlisle appeared before Nessie, and Esme remained on the porch, watching from afar.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, not taking his eyes from Nessie.

Jasper stepped forward, grabbing hold of Nessie's left arm. Her struggling stopped, as she fell limp into her father's arms. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she stared out at the woods.

"Nessa."

Bella came flying out the door, dashing over to her husband and her daughter. Nessie had fallen to her knees, staring miserably into the darkness before them. She was flanked by Edward and Jasper, who still held tightly to her arms.

"What happened?" Bella asked, kneeling down before her daughter.

"Seth overheard a brief part of a conversation that caused him to believe that we were fleeing the country to protect Renesmee from Jacob. He told Jacob, and now the pack has lost contact with him," Edward explained.

"Oh Nessa," Bella said softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Jasper let go of Nessie's arm, and she remained were she was, Bella's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"We'll head out into the woods right now," Emmett offered.

"No. You might chase him off. He'll think you've come for a confrontation," Carlisle said.

"We should send Nessie," Alice insisted.

"And let her face the brunt of Jacob's misery?" Edward snapped. "Look how much this is destroying her already."

"Well he won't listen to the rest of us," Emmett pointed out.

"Jasper can deal with him, can't he?" Rosalie asked.

"If he lets Jasper get close enough," Carlisle pointed out.

"If he's in his human form, how will he know when anyone is coming after him?" Bella asked, releasing Nessie as she leapt into the midst of the argument.

As the Cullens stood deliberating, Nessie began to edge closer and closer towards the woods. She moved so slowly, not even the arguing vampires shot her a second glance.

She was inches away from the trees when she turned back to look at her family. They still had yet to notice her disappearance.

And so she bolted into the darkness, without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

Nessie arrived in La Push about fifteen minutes later, cheeks flushed and panting. But she did not stop, running through the town towards the Black's home.

She finally reached her destination, flying up the stairs to the front door. She began pounding frantically, praying that Jacob would be there.

To her disappointment, it was Billy who answered.

"Billy," she breathed.

Billy stared up at her in a mixture of sadness and surprise. He remained silent for a moment.

"Renesmee," he finally said.

"Is Jacob home?" Nessie asked, terrified of the answer.

"What's happening?" Billy asked.

"There was a horrible misunderstanding," Nessie moaned, the memory of the whole situation making her feel sick to her stomach. "Please tell me Jacob is here."

Billy remained silent, as he held out a small piece of paper. Nessie took it, opening it quickly. The sight of Jacob's hand-writing caused her stomach to churn.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you and Rachel, but I'm leaving. I can't say where, but I'm getting as far out of Washington as possible. Please pass this on to the Cullens as soon as you get it. Tell them they don't have to leave any more. The problem took care of itself._

_Please understand that this is the best thing that I can do. Try not to be upset, and don't be angry with the Cullens._

_I love you._

_-Jacob_

Nessie's hand was shaking so much that the letter fell from her grasp, floating to the ground silently. Her entire body was quivering as she looked up at Billy, who stared back in confusion.

"Where is my son?" he asked. It was not a demand, or a question. It was a plea.

"Seth told Jacob that we were moving to South America to get away from him," Nessie blurted out quickly. "Jacob thinks I don't... he thinks..."

Billy was staring at Nessie intently now, his eyes sad and imploring.

"Why would Seth say that?" he asked.

"Because he heard one piece of a long story, and he ran to find Jake before he could hear the rest," Nessie explained, the horror of the situation causing her heart to pound, her breath coming in short gasps. "Seth told Jacob that I was trying to escape him... that I didn't..."

Nessie grabbed her chest, wheezing as the air refused to fill her lungs. Billy wheeled himself over to her, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Breath, Renesmee," he hushed.

"Jacob left because he thinks I don't love him!" Nessie cried. "He left because he thinks I _want _him gone."

"But it's not true," Billy said, taking Nessie's hands in his own and staring into her eyes. "Jacob will come home if you tell him the truth."

"I have to find him," Nessie said, standing up quickly.

"He could not have left too long ago," Billy reasoned.

"He's trying to leave Washington," Nessie stated, trying to recall all the facts that she knew. "He couldn't have left more than fifteen minutes ago... and he hasn't phased."

"Renesmee."

Nessie was halfway out the door when Billy called after her. She stopped, turning back to face him. His face was solemn as he looked at her.

"Please bring my son home," he pleaded.

"I will, Billy," Nessie promised. "I will."

* * *

It had not been five minutes after Nessie took off towards La Push, when Bella finally noticed her daughter's absence.

"Nessie?" She looked over at the spot where Nessie had been, her eyes growing wide. "_Nessie_!"

All the Cullens turned at Bella's terrified shriek. Edward was instantly by her side, staring at the same empty spot.

"Oh no," he uttered.

He flew towards the woods, but Bella caught up with him, grabbing his arm.

"Edward, wait."

"Renesmee _cannot _go out into the world. She's never been out there alone before. What if someone sees her?" Edward said frantically.

There was a hysterical look in his eyes as he spoke, and Bella had to reach out and grab his shoulders to calm him down.

"Edward, I know it's dangerous for Nessie-"

"As far as the citizens of Forks are concerned, our family has been gone for six years," Edward continued. "What would people do if they saw her, saw how much she looks like _you_? If she tells them her name..."

"She's smarter than that," Bella insisted.

"She's never had to deal with that before! She's unprepared, who knows what she'll do?" Edward cried.

"We'll find her," Bella said, though her confidence was wavering the more she listened to Edward. She was grateful when Carlisle stepped in.

"Jasper and I will search the woods," he volunteered. "We'll be on the lookout for Renesmee _and _Jacob. They would both feel less threatened by Jasper and I than by either of you."

"Plus Jasper has the advantage of his powers," Esme added.

"Emmett and Rose - you take the Mercedes, and search the streets. Jacob is most likely in his human form right now to avoid the pack," Carlisle commanded.

"Will do, Doc," Emmett said, saluting to Carlisle as he and Rosalie headed towards the garage.

"I'll alert the pack," Seth, who had almost been forgotten as he lurked at the outskirts of the woods, piped up. Carlisle nodded, and Seth quickly ran off.

"Bella, you need to go down to La Push and talk to Billy Black," Carlisle said. "He may have a clue as to where Jacob has gone, and he'll listen to you."

"I'll stay here in case Renesmee comes back," Esme said, heading back towards the house.

Carlisle now looked at his two remaining children, his expression very serious.

"Alice, Edward... do you think you could try it?" he asked softly. Bella, who had stopped at the edge of the woods, frowned as she listened to their low-voiced conversation.

"We've never done anything like that before," Alice nearly whispered.

"But we can try," Edward said. "We're strong enough. And we have to get Renesmee back."

"She's a blind spot to me." Alice seemed very nervous as she eyed her father and brother. "I don't know if I'll be able to-"

"It's worth a try," Edward said firmly. His eyes were wide and pleading as they stared at his sister.

"What is?" Bella asked suddenly.

Edward, Alice and Carlisle all turned, as if they had forgotten that Bella was even still there.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward said, at her side in an instant.

"Worry about what?" Bella demanded. "Edward, what are you and Alice doing?"

"It's nothing. Just an experiment Carlisle has been wanting to try with us for a while," Edward dismissed.

"What kind of experiment? Why won't you tell me?" Bella was growing more frantic as Edward evaded her questions.

"Bella, darling, please go speak to Billy."

Edward's eyes were wide and pleading as he stared at Bella. She stared back, but she could not bring herself to ask again.

"Be careful," she muttered.

And she ran off into the woods.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Nessie marched through the woods, heading back towards the Cullens' mansion. Her plan was to take her father's Volvo and head off after Jacob - wherever that may be.

She decided to avoid the back porch, as she knew the entire Cullen family would now be on the lookout for her. So she took a quick cut through a clump of bushes that she knew would take her right out to the garage.

Just as Nessie set foot on the pavement, a hand grabbed hers.

"Oh!"

She let out a small shriek, leaping away in shock.

"Renesmee?"

Nahuel's handsome, dark face stared back at her, eyes wide.

"Oh, Nahuel," Nessie sighed, relief washing over her as she realized that it was not a member of her family come to find her.

"If you don't mind my asking - what are you doing?" Nahuel asked.

"I really don't have time to explain," Nessie insisted.

"Then show me," Nahuel said.

Nessie hesitated for a moment. She did not want to get Nahuel involved in the search for Jacob... and yet, she saw no harm in helping him understand.

"Okay."

Nessie reached up, touching her hand to Nahuel's cheek. His eyes went wide and vacant as the entire story of Nessie and Jacob flashed before him. When it was done, Nessie pulled her hand away. Nahuel touched his cheek, staring at her.

"Oh," he uttered.

"I have to find Jacob, and fast," Nessie said.

"I'll help you," Nahuel offered.

"Nahuel... I really don't want to drag you into this," Nessie said.

"I want to help you," Nahuel assured her. "Zafrina let me to bring her Jeep tonight. We can follow your friend."

"I don't even know where to begin looking," Nessie confessed.

"Then we'll trust your instinct," Nahuel said confidently.

Nessie looked over at Nahuel for a moment, a small frowning creasing her forehead.

"Nahuel, why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

Nahuel, who was already halfway to the Jeep, stopped, turning back to face Nessie. He grinned.

"Because I am very fond of you, Renesmee. And I hate to see you so taken by sadness. Now please - we don't have much time."

Without another word, Nessie leapt into the Jeep, and Nahuel quickly pulled out of the Cullens' driveway.

* * *

Jacob had filled his backpack with some necessities before leaving a note on his bed for Billy, and leaving La Push for good. He made sure to avoid running into Quil, Embry, Paul or any of his pack brothers. He was in and out of La Push in fifteen minutes flat.

Now he was back in the woods. The sun had set, and darkness surrounded him. He knew getting too close to the Cullens' home would not be good, for them or himself. But he could not navigate in the middle of the dark woods in his human form.

Slowly, he pulled off his backpack and sweats. He had been able to phase without communicating with the others before. He could surely do it now.

In an instant, Jacob was the giant russet wolf that constantly inhabited his soul. An wave of freedom overwhelmed him, as he let his animal instincts take over.

_Jacob!_

_Jake!_

_Come on, man._

_Come home!_

He could hear the voices of his brothers calling out to him as they too ran around Forks. But all thoughts were driven from his mind as he ran, wild and free. Not a single human emotion controlled him now.

_Seth was wrong!_

_None of it was true, Jake._

_Nessie still loves you._

The pitiful words amused Jacob. Their petty attempts at trying to console him, to lure him back with blatant lies, almost garnered a reaction out of him.

After several long minutes of pleading calls and shouts, the voices of the pack disappeared. Jacob had outrun them, or they had given up. Either way, the silence was welcomed. Jacob found himself growing less and less in touch with his human feelings. He was finally becoming free.

He could do this. He could forget the horrible agony that pounded with every beat of his heart, if he could just get more in touch with his inner wolf. Eventually he could abandon the human feelings altogether. He never had to return to his human form again.

_Jacob?_

A whirlwind of emotions suddenly rushed through Jacob's mind, causing him to stumble over his front paws, and tumble into the dirt. He remained there for a moment, looking all around for the voice. That horrible, grating voice.

_Jacob, what are you doing?_

He had lost it. All of his human thoughts were flowing back to him with every word Leah Clearwater spoke. And she could see it all.

_Whoa._

_Leah._

Jacob had been able to hide his thoughts, every last one, from his pack brothers. But for some reason, his one pack sister caused all his emotions to flow from his mind like a raging stream. And he was compelled to answer her.

_The Cullens are leaving Forks_, Leah's sad voice suddenly squeaked.

She sounded shocked, though not unpleasantly so. She had most likely been waiting for the day that Bella Swan would leave Forks since the two first laid eyes on each other.

_I won't deny that_, Leah said, half-joking.

_Leah, please. I can't do this._

_I'm not asking you to do anything._

This was true. Leah had not so much as spoken Jacob's name, and he had revealed to her all his deepest heartaches.

_Jacob, where are you?_

_It doesn't matter. I'm leaving Washington tonight._

_No._

_Leah-_

_This is your home._

_I would do anything to make her happy._

_At the sacrifice of your own happiness?_

_I'm happy as long as she is._

_That's not true._

_I can learn. For her sake._

_Jacob, don't do this to yourself. Please. We can make things better._

Leah Clearwater was begging Jacob to stay. She was promising to make things better for him if he stayed. _She _was willing to stay with the pack she hated so much... for him.

_Leah, staying here with you wouldn't be fair._

_The Cullens will do whatever they want._

_It wouldn't be fair to _you_._

Leah was silent, and Jacob knew she understood exactly what he meant. After a moment, her voice returned.

_If you can learn to forget her, then you can learn to be happy with what you have._

_Never._

This time, Leah's silence was full of pain. Jacob's rejection had not been gentle. But he knew getting her hopes up would not help anything.

_Jacob..._

_I have to leave._

_Where are you going?_

_I'm going to the airport and taking the first plane to Europe._

_Where in Europe?_

_I don't know. Italy. Germany. Somewhere Billy won't think to find me._

Jacob knew he was sharing a lot of information. Too much. But he also knew that Leah Clearwater was no longer in communication with the pack, and she would rather die than set foot on the Cullens' territory - not that they would care where he had taken off to.

And, despite his better judgement, Jacob wanted someone to know where he really was. Just one other soul in the world who could find him.

_You're really leaving._

Leah's tone was filled with genuine sadness, and the pain in Jacob's heart eased every so slightly. At least somebody would miss him.

_As much as I hate to admit it, you've been a good friend to me over the years, Leah. And I'll miss you._

_Don't do this._

_Promise me you'll look after Nessa._

Jacob had reached the edge of the woods. He had to phase back to get a cab and travel to the airport. But he stopped for just a moment, waiting for Leah's response.

_I promise._

Satisfied, Jacob phased back into his human form. But just as he did, three more little words, words that he was not meant to hear, caught his ear.

_I love you._

* * *

Bella reached the Black's front door minutes after leaving the Cullens' home. Still bothered by Edward's evasive attitude, she pounded on the door in agitation. Her absent pounding was cut short when Billy opened the door. He stared up at her with a look of shock.

"Bella?" he said.

"Billy," Bella said, looking down at him.

"You seem upset," Billy remarked, eyeing his door.

"I... oh."

Bella followed Billy's gaze, and noticed the small hole that she had inadvertently smashed into the Black's front door.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said apologetically.

"What has you so bothered?" Billy wondered. His eyes were filled with sadness, his voice almost devoid of emotion as he spoke.

"It's Renesmee. She's run off after Jacob," Bella explained. "You see, there was a misunderstanding-"

"I know all about it. Renesmee was here not fifteen minutes ago."

Bella's eyes widened, and she grabbed Billy's hands in her own.

"Did she say where she was going?" she asked.

"Exactly as you yourself just said - after Jacob," Billy replied.

"And you couldn't stop her?" Bella assumed.

"I didn't try," Billy said. Bella stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending.

"... what?" she asked.

"I encouraged Renesmee to go after him," Billy continued. He was staring back at Bella firmly now.

"Why did you do that?" Bella demanded, hurt by Billy's betrayal, and his blasé attitude.

"Because Jacob is my son," Billy said, his voice rising. "He was so torn apart by the idea of your daughter's rejection that he abandoned everyone who loves him, with the intention of never returning. He is my _child_. And if Renesmee can bring my child back to me, then I am going to do everything in my power to make that sure she finds him."

Bella was staring at Billy now in a new light. He was not an over-cautious old man, full of bitter superstitions about vampires and werewolves. He was a father, as she was a mother. And his child had run from him, just as hers had run from her.

"Oh Billy."

Bella wrapped her arms around Billy, overwhelmed by sympathy. Billy hugged back, patting her back comfortingly.

"I trust you and Edward do not know where Renesmee has decided to search?" he asked.

"No," Bella replied, pulling out of the embrace. "We have no idea where Jacob is, or where Renesmee has gone to search for him."

"Seth has already alerted the pack. They're all on the lookout. Though if Jacob does not want to be found, I don't know if there's much they can do," Billy sighed.

"Carlisle and Jasper are searching the woods, and Emmett and Rosalie are driving through Forks checking the streets," Bella explained. "And... well, Edward and Alice are trying something. I'm not sure what, but whatever it is, it's supposed to help them find Renesmee."

Billy was staring at Bella now, his face a mask of fear.

"They can't be attempting a tracking seance," he nearly whispered. His dark skin had turned pale, his eyes widening.

"A tracking seance?" Bella repeated. "What's that?"

"There are legends of the Cold Ones... the powerful ones," Billy explained, his face now ashen with fear. "They were blessed with abilities, ones of great mental capacity. The ability to see, and even control one's thoughts. The power to see visions of events yet to come. The ability to block off an attacker without so much as a thought. These abilities were terrifying to the defenseless wolves, and especially to the helpless human victims on whom they were used.

"But nothing was more terrifying than when two of these powerful ones combined their abilities. It was said that combining the ability to enter one's mind with the ability to see their future, no matter how far away the victim may be, they could be located instantly. The two mind-controllers would be taken instantly to their target. This was called a tracking seance."

"I don't see what's so bad about that," Bella remarked.

"It enabled them to instantly have any victim they desired," Billy pointed out.

"But that's not what Edward and Alice are using it for," Bella said, confused by Billy's still horror-stricken expression.

"These tracking seances are used only for the purpose of bloodlust. There has never once been a case in which the target of the seance was not killed," Billy said. "These seances are too powerful. They bring out an insane hunger in the Cold Ones, a primeval thirst that cannot be ignored. They can only be performed on a target with a heartbeat, for the very reason that the target is going to have blood drawn. It is required by the laws of Black Magic."

"But Renesmee is our daughter. Edward could never hurt her, no matter what kind of primeval thirst this seance brings," Bella insisted.

"It is not a matter of self-control, or conscious effort. The seance calls for the blood of the victim to be drawn once it is completed. Unnatural forces of magic are at work. Renesmee's blood _will _be spilled if your family performs this seance," Billy nearly shouted.

Bella was completely frozen. The image of Nessie kneeling beside the puddle of blood outside of Charlie's home flashed through her mind. Now Edward loomed over their daughter, fangs barred, blood dripping from his mouth...

"Oh my God."

Bella was about to fly back out the door when Billy grabbed her hand. She turned, staring at him. He looked so miserable that Bella could not help but reach out, squeezing his hand.

"I want my son to return, but I do not want any harm to come to Renesmee," Billy said.

"I know. We'll find Jacob and Nessie. And we'll get them back safely," Bella assured him.

And she flew from the house, leaving Billy behind, staring out the open door into the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nessie and Nahuel remained silent as they soared through the streets of Forks in Zafrina's Jeep. After almost ten minutes of silence, Nahuel finally spoke up.

"How did you come to meet this wolf of yours?" he asked.

"Jacob and my mother were best friends when she was human," Nessie explained. "When they were _both _human, actually. Jacob didn't even know he was a wolf until he was sixteen."

"And your mother - she continued to be his friend?" Nahuel asked curiously.

"Of course. She was already dating a vampire," Nessie pointed out. Nahuel grinned.

"I suppose that's true," he remarked. "She had a desire for living dangerously, didn't she?"

"Not exactly. She had barely lived in Forks a year when she met my father. Then Jacob came into the picture, and her entire life was suddenly full of monsters and legends," Nessie explained.

"And then you," Nahuel added.

"I was... a surprise," Nessie admitted. "My mother was still human when she and my father were married. They weren't aware that a vampire and a human could even conceive a child."

"And, as I'm told, she fought for you valiantly," Nahuel stated.

"She fought for me with her whole life. She was willing to die so that I could live. And because of that, I've loved her with all my heart since before I was even born."

Subconsciously, Nessie had grabbed the necklace that hung around her neck, stroking the gold charm gently. Nahuel noticed, eyeing her curiously.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This a locket my mother gave me on my first Christmas," Nessie explained. "It says 'Plus que ma propre vie'. It's French. It means 'More than my own life'."

Nessie shoved the locket back into her jacket, as Nahuel continued to stare at her for a moment, sadly.

"You're very lucky, you know," he said after a moment. Nessie looked over at him.

"Your mother was a strong woman too, Nahuel. She fought just as long to give birth to you. She just didn't have the same protection that my mother did," she said.

"Every time I see your mother, it makes me wonder what mine would have been like. If she would love me so much..." Nahuel's thoughts seemed to drift off, and Nessie reached over, placing her hand on top of his. Nahuel stared at her hand for a moment, before glancing over at Nessie herself.

"Of course she would have. She still does, from wherever she is now," Nessie assured him.

"You believe in the afterlife then?" Nahuel asked.

"I do for humans. And Carlisle has a theory about an afterlife for vampires," Nessie replied.

"And where does that leave us?" Nahuel asked softly. Nessie sighed, looking out the window up at the dark, starry night.

"I wish I knew," she replied.

"This is new for me, having someone else who understands how I feel," Nahuel remarked. "I like it."

"Me too," Nessie said, smiling over at him. "It gives me a feeling of comfort to know that wherever I end up, afterlife or not... I'll have someone there with me."

Nahuel had pulled the Jeep over to the side of the road now. They were on the outskirts of the woods, and the street was completely dark save for the small beams projected from the headlights of the Jeep.

Nahuel turned to look at Nessie, his eyes wide with fascination, curiosity... and comfort.

"Renesmee." He sighed her name, reaching over and brushing back a curl behind her ear. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Then you've never looked at the stars," Nessie replied.

"You are more radiant than any star I can imagine," Nahuel insisted.

There was a long moment of silence, as Nahuel continued to run his hand across Nessie's cheek, stroking her hair and staring into her eyes.

"I know this wolf of yours means very much to you," Nahuel began, "but you've never known anything else in your entire life. Your family has remained secluded from the rest of the world-"

"Because we couldn't risk being seen," Nessie interrupted.

"You've never truly seen another boy besides this wolf," Nahuel continued. "Maybe, if you just took a chance... you would find that you're not so desperate to hunt him down."

"Jacob is my life," Nessie said firmly.

"Jacob is all your life has ever known. How can you truly choose him, when you've had no other choices?" Nahuel challenged.

"I don't need other choices to know that Jacob is the only path for me," Nessie insisted.

"You'll never know for certain until you try loving someone else," Nahuel said.

He had moved closer and closer to Nessie as he spoke, wrapping his hands tightly around her neck. He was now inches from her face, breathing his words into her mouth.

"I could never love anyone else," Nessie said.

"You can't say that until you have tried," Nahuel breathed.

And he quickly pressed his lips to hers, forcing her face into his own. Nessie instantly pulled back, shoving Nahuel off of her.

Nahuel stared at her, eyes wide and hurt by her violent reaction.

Nessie stared back for a moment... before wrenching open the car door and jumping out.

"Renesmee!"

She heard Nahuel cry after her, but she slammed the door behind herself, dashing into the dark woods as quickly as possible.

* * *

Edward and Alice had secluded themselves in the attic of the Cullens' mansion, with nothing but the two of them and a small satchel of coal and roots.

"Edward, please stop and think about this," Alice pleaded, as Edward untied the satchel, pulling out a piece of coal.

"I've done plenty of thinking," he replied, as he got down on his knees and began dragging the coal in a large circle around himself and his sister.

"We've never practiced Black Magic before," Alice continued, fear causing her voice to rise in pitch until she was practically squeaking. "I don't know how much self-control anyone can exert under these circumstances. Could you ever forgive yourself if you hurt Renesmee?"

"I will not hurt her," Edward nearly growled, pausing momentarily in his coal drawing.

"Are you hoping that this will all fall on my shoulders then?" Alice demanded.

"Of course not," Edward said, as he began scraping the coal across the wooden floor in the shape of a star.

"Edward, I need to be confident that you know what you're doing before I attempt this," Alice said firmly.

"You need to trust me, Alice," Edward said, looking up at his sister. "Do you honestly think I would do anything that would bring harm to my daughter?"

"I think you would do anything to find her, without considering all of the consequences," Alice replied.

Before Edward could respond, the attic door flew open and Bella came flying in. She ran over to Edward, pulling him up off his knees and snatching the coal out of his hand.

"Bella-" Edward uttered, shocked.

"You _can't _do this," Bella nearly screamed. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she stared at her husband. Edward stared back.

"Bella, how do you-"

"Billy told me everything," Bella responded, before he could ask. "He told me about the tracking seance. It's going to hurt Renesmee."

"No it won't," Edward said calmly, as if talking down a therapy patient.

"You don't know what it will do to you," Bella said.

"Neither do you," Edward pointed out.

"It's not worth the risk!" Bella cried. "Please Edward, I'm begging you. _Don't do this_."

"You need to trust me, Bella," Edward said. He touched his hand to her cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Please," Bella uttered pitifully. She pulled away from Edward, turning to her last hope. "Alice."

"I'm just as skeptical as you are, Bella," Alice assured her. "I can't see how things are going to turn out, because I can't see Renesmee."

"Alice, I'm begging you to help me," Edward said, staring intently at his sister.

"And I'm begging you to stop!" Bella interjected, stepping towards Alice and taking her hands.

"Renesmee is alone out there!" Edward snapped, storming over and pulling Bella's hands from Alice's. "There is too much at stake for us not to find her immediately."

"Jacob is out there too, and he cares about her just as much as we do," Bella argued.

"Jacob thinks Renesmee never wants to see him again. He won't be looking out for her, he'll be avoiding her," Edward countered.

"Edward..." Alice squeaked.

"I can't let you do this!" Bella was nearly screaming now. "I can't let you hurt my child!"

"She's my daughter just as much as she is yours!" Edward shouted back.

"Edward..." Alice uttered.

"Then please, have some consideration for her safety," Bella cried. "I am _begging _you, Edward, as her father. _Please _don't do this!"

"Why can't you trust me?" Edward demanded.

"_Edward_!"

Alice's sudden shriek pulled both Bella and Edward out of their passionate fury. They both turned to her - and gasped.

"Alice!" Bella cried.

Alice was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide and glazed over. Her lips moved quickly, uttering words so quiet that even Edward and Bella could not understand them.

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward demanded, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

In an instant, Alice's focus was back. She stared at Edward for a moment, and whatever passed through her mind caused him to drop his hands, his eyes widening in horror.

"Oh no," he uttered.

"What? What did you see?" Bella asked frantically.

Alice did not answer. She merely continued to stare at Edward, who seemed to be having some kind of internal meltdown.

"Alice!" Bella screamed, grabbing Alice's shoulders and shaking her small body. "_What did you see_?"

"Edward, come on," Alice said, wrenching her body from Bella's grasp and falling to her knees in the center of the circle.

"No!" Bella cried, as Edward darted across the room, joining Alice.

Bella ran to grab Edward, but the minute she tried to set foot inside the circle, an invisible force repelled her, sending her stumbling backwards. She tried again and again, frantically attempting to break the unseen barrier.

"_Alice_!" she screamed hysterically.

"This is necessary, Bella," Alice replied, as she and Edward took hands in the center of the charcoal circle.

"How could you _do _this?" Bella demanded, betrayal surging through her body.

Alice turned to stare at Bella. Her usually golden, wide-eyes were cold, black and frightening.

"If we perform the seance, Renesmee's blood will spill. If we don't, she and thousands of others will _die_."

Bella froze, staring at Alice in shock.

"Alice... _what _did you see?" she whispered.

"I saw the potential annihilation of over ten thousand innocent people, including your daughter," Alice responded, in the same cold tone.

"Why?" Bella demanded.

"They're coming."

Alice's words were little more than a breath, but Bella heard them clearly. And they stayed with her, ringing through her ears, as she quickly turned and bolted out the attic door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nessie had stormed into the woods, managing to escape Nahuel. He had continued to cry her name as he hopped from the van to follow her, but she had outrun the sound. He would not find her quickly.

Now she was alone in the dark woods of Forks - if she was even still in Forks. Nessie was uncertain as she continued marching through the dark, crunchy piles of leaves.

A loud crack from behind her set her heart pounding, and she whirled around.

"Hello?" she called. "Nahuel?"

There was no response, but Nessie could still hear faint crunching sounds. Whatever had made the noise was still there. She began walking towards the sound carefully, certain that she could defend herself against any woodland animal.

"I know you're there," she called. "Please come out."

It took a moment, and Nessie had almost given up, when suddenly a large, looming figure stepped out before her.

The sad, sunken eyes of the giant gray wolf set Nessie's heart pounding. She recognized the thin, skeletal body, the agony in the expression...

"Leah," she breathed.

Leah continued to stare at Nessie. There was a certain air of curiosity to her expression, as if she were trying to figure something out.

"Leah, I-"

But before Nessie could speak, Leah had turned and run off into the darkness. Nessie took a few steps after her, and stopped. Leah did not want to speak to her, and she was not going to force her to.

A wave of sadness overwhelmed her, and she sunk to her knees, falling into the dirt and leaves. A single tear streamed down her cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

Nessie leapt to her feet at the sound of Leah's grating voice. She turned, and sure enough there was Leah Clearwater, in her human form. A few torn shreds of jeans and a flannel shirt hung off of her small body, and her hair was knotted and clumped, covering half of her face.

"Leah, I'm so sorry-" Nessie began, taking a step forward. Leah stepped back.

"Don't apologize. It means nothing," she spat.

"You have every reason to hate me," Nessie said.

"You're damn right I do," Leah growled. "Jacob is the single greatest person I have _ever _met. He is caring and compassionate, and he loves you with all his heart. He gave you everything. And you repay him for all those years of undying adoration by spitting in his face!"

"Jacob is my life," Nessie said, shocked by Leah's outburst.

"That's a lie!" Leah snarled. "If you really loved him, you wouldn't be running away."

"I'm not," Nessie said firmly, surprised that Leah seemed to know the entire story - from Jacob's point of view. "Your brother overheard one part of a conversation between me and my father, and he told Jacob that we were leaving before he heard the whole story. It was all a misunderstanding."

Leah was staring at Nessie now, shocked into silence for the first time since the two girls had met.

"I could _never _leave Jacob, let alone flee the country to get away from him," Nessie continued, staring at Leah intently. "He means the world to me. Love doesn't even begin to cover it. I need him to survive. Not knowing where he is right now is killing me. If I can't find him... I don't know _what _I'll do. Jacob Black _is_ the greatest person in the world, and I am the luckiest girl who ever lived because I get to belong to him. And I could never sacrifice a second of the time that I get to spend being with him."

Leah was completely silent, staring at Nessie as she stood before her. Pure agony was surging through each of them, and for the first time ever, they felt connected.

"I should have known," Leah croaked out softly, after a long silence.

"I don't blame you," Nessie assured her. "I don't blame you for anything. You've been through so much-"

"You have no idea," Leah growled.

"No. But I know that it's painful for you," Nessie replied.

Tears were running down Leah's cheeks as she stared at Nessie.

"You _are _lucky," she said. "You're lucky that both your parents are already dead, so you never have to deal with losing them. You're lucky that you get to be eighteen forever, and still get to live like a normal human girl. You're lucky that you have Jacob's heart without ever having to work for it."

"He didn't choose me, Leah. Fate chose me for him. You're his friend. You, and Quil, and Embry... _you're _the ones he chose," Nessie said.

Leah let out a small sob as Nessie's words sunk into her heart. Nessie slowly walked over, wrapping her arms around Leah. And this time Leah fell into them, sobbing into her shoulder.

"There's someone out there waiting for you," Nessie said, rubbing Leah's back comfortingly. "Someone waiting to give you all the love in the world. To be your father, your brother, your husband. And someday you'll have sons of your own. You've endured a lot, and you will get your just reward."

Leah pulled back, staring at Nessie with tired, bloodshot eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked.

"I do," Nessie replied.

Leah stared into Nessie's eyes, and immediately some of her lifetime of agony was lifted. She did not even have to think about what to do next. The words just spilled from her mouth.

"Jacob is going to Europe."

Nessie, who had let go of Leah's hands, beginning to back away, suddenly froze.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I spoke to him half an hour ago," Leah explained. "He said he was going to the airport, and he was going to go to Europe. Italy, or Germany... somewhere Billy wouldn't look for him."

Nessie's expression was blank and focused, as all the information processed in her mind.

"Jacob," she whispered. She turned quickly, dashing back towards the road.

But she stopped, turning back.

"Leah-"

"Go," Leah said. Her eyes were no longer full of agony. They were solemn, but not angry. She looked at Nessie, and Nessie nodded.

"Thank you."

And Nessie ran from the woods, faster than ever before. It was even darker than before, and tree branches caught on her sleeves and her hair. She was covered in dirt, mud, leaves and twigs - but she did not care. All she could think about was Jacob.

When she reached the road again, she stopped. The Jeep was still parked at the side of the road... but Nahuel was nowhere in sight.

Nessie quickly ran over to the Jeep, though she knew she would not find anyone inside. Sure enough, the driver's seat was empty, key in the ignition - waiting for her.

A quick pang of guilt shot through Nessie's heart, but it lasted no longer than a moment. She let out a deep breath, pushing all other thoughts from her mind as she leapt into the driver's seat of the Jeep, and drove off into the darkness, towards the airport.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jacob stood in the middle of the Olympic Terminal. He had $200 - just enough to get himself to Europe.

He had made sure to grab an old pair of sneakers and a t-shirt before leaving, so as not to parade around half-naked as he usually did in the woods. But he still earned many fascinated stares as he walked through the crowded airport towards the ticket line.

He had been standing in the middle of the airport for about ten minutes. He knew he had to purchase the ticket. He needed to leave Washington. But the further he got from his home, the more pull he felt to return.

It was like an invisible force had latched onto his arms and legs, and was trying to reel him back in like a fish. He had felt it begin when he left his home, it had grown as he set foot in the taxi. And now that he was here in the airport, his legs felt weighed down, impossible to move.

And so he stood, willing himself to keep going. To just make it the few more steps to the ticket line. Jacob turned, reaching into his backpack and pulling out his wallet. Maybe getting the cash in his hands would inspire him. As he pulled the bills from the torn brown fabric of his wallet, another small piece of paper fell out with them.

A photograph.

It was a picture of himself and Nessie, when she was about two years old. They were in the Cullens' backyard, sometime during the fall. Jacob had hid under a pile of leaves, and as Nessie crawled over the pile, he had leapt out, grabbing her and causing her to shriek and giggle. Bella had taken the picture, insisting that the moment was 'too amazing not to capture'. Jacob had agreed once he saw the photo, and so he had kept it with him.

Now it brought a fresh wave of heartache over his already agonized body. He quickly shoved the photo back into his wallet, and suddenly his feet were moving towards the ticket line.

He approached the counter, and a small Indian woman looked up at him and offered a forced smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"One ticket, the cheapest route to Europe," Jacob said. His voice was tired and strained.

"May I see your passport?"

Another wave of pain washed over Jacob as he handed over the passport Bella had had made for him to escape with Nessie if the Volturi attack of six years earlier had become a war. That time seemed so distant to him now.

"Here you are, sir," the woman said, after several long moments. She handed Jacob his passport and a ticket. Jacob snatched them, turning to march towards the terminal...

The minute he turned, he froze.

Everything around him came to a screeching halt. No one else existed, nothing else mattered. It was as if the entire world had been put on pause.

Nessie stood not five feet away, staring at Jacob with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her expression was sad, pained. Her pants were covered in dirt stains, and there were leaves scattered all over her body. It was like a scene from a dream.

"Jacob."

Her musical voice filled his ears like a symphony. The sound was so small, but it echoed in Jacob's mind as if the room were empty. She stepped towards him, closer and closer. Jacob was certain that he was imagining this. He was actually hallucinating.

She was now standing directly before him. They were almost touching. Jacob could not control himself. Hallucination or not, he had to touch her. He reached out his hand, and found her cheek.

To his shock, his hand found warmth.

"Nessa?" he uttered, raising his other hand and cupping her face in his giant grasp.

"Jacob."

Before Jacob even had time to understand, Nessie had flung her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He hugged back, careful not to hurt her delicate little frame.

"This is... really nice of you," Jacob finally managed to get the words out. They sounded awkward and stilted. Nessie pulled away, staring up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Coming to say goodbye." It took all of Jacob's strength not to let his voice crack with emotion on the last word. "I didn't expect it. But I'm really glad you came."

"Jacob!" Nessie nearly shrieked his name, as if his words had caused her physical pain.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked, concerned by her strange behavior.

"You think I'm here to say _goodbye_?" Nessie asked slowly.

"I just... I assumed..." Jacob stuttered, confused and almost scared by Nessie's reaction. She was staring at him now, eyes wide.

"Jacob, I am not leaving Washington. And neither are you."

Jacob was completely lost now. Nothing that Nessie was saying made any sense to him. He could not put together her train of thought in any fathomable way.

"What-"

Nessie reached her hand up to his cheek, and immediately the scene from the kitchen reappeared, this time from inside.

"_You don't even want to consider anyone else?"_ Edward was asking Nessie. _"Poor Nahuel doesn't even get a chance?"_

"_I love him, I do. He's like a brother - someone who understands everything I'm going through," _Nessie replied._ "But I could never be _in_ love with him. Just think of our children. They would be even more monstrous than us."_

Jacob's heart skipped two beats as Nessie's horrible statement was given an entirely new meaning. Then Edward spoke again, the familiar words that had burned themselves inside his mind all night...

"_I've been waiting to move to South America your entire life. I always imagined what it would be like there... you, me and Bella, the family that we should be. Safe from the Volturi, and far enough away that there was no danger for Charlie. You far enough away from Jacob."_

But unlike the version in Jacob's mind, Edward did not stop there.

"_But deep down I always knew I could never take you away from him. Even if you didn't feel the same way - you mean the world to him. And he's the best friend this family has ever known. I could never hurt Jacob Black by separating you two."_

Nessie took her hand away from Jacob's cheek, and he stared down at her in a mixture of shock, confusion... and the relief that he was reluctant to allow.

"I... I don't-"

"Seth barely heard a word before he ran off to find you," Nessie explained.

"You're not leaving." Jacob allowed the words to leave his mouth, though he had yet to allow himself to become attached to them.

"No, of course not," Nessie said, staring up at him. "I could _never _leave you, Jacob."

"Even though I'll always love you more than you love me?" Jacob asked.

"How could you say that?" Nessie demanded, staring at Jacob in shock.

"Don't look at me that way," Jacob said. "You told me yourself - you could never think of me as more than a brother. I scared you off this afternoon. You ran from me like I was some kind of monster."

"No!" Nessie shrieked out, in the same pained cry as before. "Jacob, the reason I ran was so that I could tell my father that I had made my decision."

"Decision?" Jacob repeated.

"Jacob Black, you are the center of my world," Nessie stated. "You have been everything to me since I was born. I thought that it would always be that way, that you would always be there to be _everything_. A father, a brother, a best friend. But this afternoon, when I was holding Claire, I saw something that I had never seen before: I saw _our _child. Our life together. I saw us getting married, and living not as a brother and sister, but as a husband and wife. Then when you kissed me... it just confirmed it all. I was certain, so certain that I had to tell my family as soon as possible. In that moment, I knew what my life was going to be.

"If only you could really _see _what's inside my mind, Jake. Then none of this would have happened, because you never would have been able to doubt my love for you. What I feel... it's _more _than love. I need you. You complete me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am all yours, and nothing is ever going to change that."

The minute the last word left Nessie's lips, Jacob's arms were around her. He could not contain himself. He squeezed her and kissed her head, stroking her hair gently.

"Nessa, I love you. I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jake. More than my own life."

Jacob pulled away, looking down at Nessie. She was holding her locket, the French lettering shining in the flickering, fluorescent lights of the airport.

Both Jacob and Nessie frowned, looking up at the lights. They had not been flickering a moment earlier.

A cold wind suddenly swept through the terminal. People's newspapers, pamphlets, and tickets were swept from their hands, blown to the ground by the powerful gust. Several of the lights in the far right corner of the ceiling blew out.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm_," a voice rang over the intercom, echoing through the giant terminal. "_There appear to be some complications with the weather. We are currently checking the local newscast for signs of a hurricane. All flights have been delayed until further notice._"

There were angry groans and mutters from some people. Others looked frightened, grabbing their children and pulling their families close together, as another cold gust burst through the doorways. Nessie stared up at Jacob in horror.

"No," she whispered. "No... not here, not now."

"Why? What did we do?"Jacob demanded, pulling Nessie into his arms protectively.

"Maybe it's not us," Nessie said weakly.

"I doubt there are too many other vampires in here," Jacob remarked.

"Let us not rush to conclusions, my friend."

Nessie and Jacob both whirled at the sound of Aro's calm, deep voice. Sure enough, he and his two brothers, Caius and Marcus, stood behind them.

All the lights in the airport immediately went out, plunging the giant room into complete darkness.

There were screams and cries, from children and adults alike. The terminal was filled with shouts and grumbles, as people tried to find their friends and families.

But the pale skin of the three Volturi brothers shone bright and clear to Nessie and Jacob, who stared at them in horror.

"Hello, Renesmee," Aro greeted, grinning sickeningly. "It has been too long."

"Why are you here?" Nessie asked, struggling to keep the fear from her voice.

"Is that any way to greet old friends? I thought your parents would have raised you better. It appears dear Edward's parenting skills are lacking..." Aro sighed.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded.

"Well," Aro said, turning to look at Jacob curiously, "with every beauty comes a beast."

Jacob barred his teeth, snarling at Aro. Nessie quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You have become quite an exquisite beauty, my dear Renesmee," Aro said, stretching out his hand and touching her cheek. She shivered at his touch.

"Keep your hands off of her," Jacob growled, pulling Nessie back into his arms protectively. Aro merely grinned.

"Remain calm, young wolf. We pose no threat to you and your love," Aro assured him.

"Not in that sense," Caius muttered.

"Aro, what are you here for?" Nessie asked desperately, as the cries of frightened children filled her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

"My darling, we are not here to punish you, as you seem to believe," Aro said.

"Though if you feel you and your family are deserving of punishment, we would be much obliged," Caius added maliciously.

"Leave my family out of this," Nessie pleaded.

"We can certainly comply," Aro said, shooting a glare at Caius.

"What do you need?" Nessie asked.

"My brothers and I have been examining the ancient writings of our ancestors over the past several years, ever since you joined us in this world, Renesmee," Aro began. "You see, we were quite fascinated by your existence. So we began to search the old legends for any clue as to what your purpose, and the purpose of those like you, might be here on earth.

"We were even more fascinated by what we found. It appears the existence of you and your kind was prophesied by the ancient Egyptians thousands of years ago. These prophecies tell of children, conceived of Vampire and Human, unlike the destructive Vampire Children who would come years before. These hybrid children would grow for a time, until they reached the age in which they could continue their race by having children with Vampires or Humans alike.

"Now these children of the hybrids, _they _pose the true problem. Either they become more Vampiric, or more dangerous, and must be destroyed. Or they become more human, in which case they are too unconnected with our race to know as much as they do, and they must also be destroyed."

"And what if the children are neither more vampiric or more human?" Nessie asked, moving closer to Jacob. Aro grinned.

"I see you follow our train of thought exactly," he remarked. "You are an enigma, my dear. Any child you and your lover produce will be part-Vampire... part-Wolf."

"We assumed that the prophecies would not cover any case such as this," Marcus interjected.

"Assumed?" Jacob repeated, glaring at the brothers skeptically.

"Assumed, and were proven wrong," Aro continued. "The Egyptians did not ignore your special case, my children. Quite the contrary - there was an entire prophecy dedicated solely to you."

Aro's tone sounded too pleased for that to mean anything good. Nessie clutched Jacob's hand tightly.

"Your child, this Vampire-Wolf half breed, has been a feared omen amongst both races for thousands of years," Aro explained. "The ancient hatred between the Wolves and the Vampires roots back to this exact fear. The two races agreed to avoid each other at all costs to prevent such a beast from ever being created. This practical ignorance eventually lost its meaning, turning instead into a vicious war between the two worlds, as the true cause for the division was forgotten by the new generations. But the Cullens were never ones for standards."

Caius was glaring at Nessie and Jacob menacingly. Marcus stared blankly, looking as disinterested as always. And Aro looked sorrowful, a mockery of the terror surging through the young couple.

"So you don't want Jacob and I to have a child," Nessie stated.

"Unfortunately, there is no way to prevent that. It has already been prophesied that you will," Aro sighed.

"Then you're going to take it from us?" Nessie asked, fear pounding in her heart.

"My brothers and I thought it might be easier to simply prevent the situation from ever escalating to that point," Aro said.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked, confused by Aro's evasive words and sorrowful tone.

"Allowing you to have this child would cause many problems, as you can certainly imagine," Aro stated, suddenly very business-like. "It would hurt you both. Anger your family, no doubt. Perhaps cause another rift throughout our race. We thought it would be simpler to avoid these problems altogether, and deal with the situation now."

"But I'm not even pregnant," Nessie said, still confused.

"Exactly," Aro said, his eyes filled with what appeared to be genuine sorrow.

In that instant, Jacob leapt at Aro. But Caius and Marcus were before their brother in a flash, restraining Jacob. He struggled against them, snarling furiously at Aro.

"Jacob!" Nessie cried, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"If you dare lay a hand on her, I will _kill _you!" Jacob growled furiously.

"Jacob, stop," Nessie pleaded.

"Don't you understand?" Jacob shouted, wrenching his arms free from Caius and Marcus's grasps and running to Nessie's side.

"Understand what?" Nessie asked.

"They want to _kill _you!"

Nessie froze, staring at Aro and his brothers. Their faces remained stony and solemn. She backed away instantly.

"Renesmee, please trust us. We do not want to harm you. We would not be doing this if it were not what is best for our race," Aro insisted.

"You won't _touch _her!" Jacob spat.

"Relax, my dear wolf. We will gladly send you with her," Aro said, as if to comfort him.

"Please... there has to be another way," Nessie pleaded.

"If there were, I promise you we would have found it," Aro insisted.

"Can't you think of anything else?" Nessie asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If you cannot comply, we shall be forced to take down this entire establishment, annihilating not only you, but also your lover and all these innocent humans," Caius spat.

"Caius..." Aro warned.

"_You will not touch her_," Jacob growled.

"Please, let us not lose our tempers," Aro said, stepping between Caius and Jacob. "You are making this more difficult than it needs to be-"

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Jacob hollered.

"Jacob, NO!"

It was too late. Jacob ran into the middle of the terminal, and phased into a giant wolf, before charging at Aro.

There were horrified screams and shouts as people stumbled blindly around the dark airport. No one could see the giant howling creature in the center of the room, which scared them even more.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please remain where you are_!" the frantic voice on the intercom commanded. "_A wild animal has breached our security - please do not move_!"

"JACOB!" Nessie cried frantically. But her screams were lost over the thousands of other shrieks that flooded the terminal.

"Marcus! Caius!" Aro shouted, as he frantically dodged Jacob's attacks.

"We shall continue, my brother," Caius said, turning his hideous glare towards Nessie. "Complete annihilation is necessary."

"_No_!" Nessie screeched. She ran over, grabbing Caius's arm. "Please, take me! Kill me, do whatever you need to do! Don't hurt these people!"

"You had your chance," Caius growled, throwing Nessie to the ground. "Now you will die with everyone else."

"NO!"

The ground underneath them began to shake, slowly and lightly. Nessie struggled to get to her feet.

"_Everyone, please remain calm! Take all precautions for an earthquake!_" the terrified voice on the intercom called through the mass hysteria in the terminal.

"Oh my God! _Oh my God_!" a woman shrieked, sobbing as she clung to her two children.

"This is an apocalypse! It's the end of the world!" a young man shouted hysterically, rushing towards the doors.

One woman had thrown herself down onto her knees, praying fervently. People stumbled over her as they ran aimlessly away from dangers they could not see.

"Please!" Nessie sobbed. "_Please _don't do this!"

Caius's eyes were cold and determined. Marcus bore a similar expression, and the two grasped hands. Wind poured into the terminal.

"_Nessie_!"

Jacob had phased back, and now threw himself at Nessie, wrapping her in his arms tightly.

"Jacob, we _have _to stop them!" Nessie cried frantically.

"We can't. They're too powerful for just the two of us!" Jacob shouted over the raging winds.

"All these people are going to die!" Nessie screamed.

"I know," Jacob said solemnly. "That's why I have to be with you now, Nessa. If these are our last moments - I have to spend them with you."

Suddenly there was a shout that rose above those of all the panicking humans. It was from Caius. Nessie and Jacob looked up instantly.

"Renesmee!"

Alice knelt before them, a harrowed expression on her face.

"Alice!" Nessie cried. "Alice, it's the Volturi! They're going to-"

"I know," Alice said. Her voice was deep and solemn. She looked frightened.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Nessie asked.

"Please forgive me," Alice squeaked.

"What?"

Alice grabbed Nessie's right arm, pulling back her sleeve. The wounds from Jacob's scratch were still there, red and throbbing. Alice's eyes widened.

"Your arm... it was healed more than this," she realized.

"It's bleeding again," Nessie said, in astonishment.

"Oh crap," Jacob muttered, quickly pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around Nessie's wound. Alice continued to stare at the sight before her in shock.

"Oh man... she's bleeding like crazy!" Jacob shouted, as blood began seeping through the fabric of his jacket on Nessie's arm.

"I don't understand. It was fine a second ago..." Nessie said, staring at her arm in fear.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked.

At that moment, Caius came crashing to the ground before them, Edward pinning him there.

"You and your brothers need to leave," he growled viciously.

"We have a mission to complete," Caius growled back, throwing Edward off of him. But Edward landed skillfully on his feet, predicting every move Caius attempted to make.

"You are not going to touch my daughter," Edward spat.

"She's an abomination, and she's going to create more abominations. We should have killed her six years ago when we had the chance!" Caius snarled.

"You're afraid of her. _That's _why you want to kill her," Edward shouted back.

Caius looked shocked for a moment, and no longer. He quickly replaced it with anger.

"I do not know what you are speaking of," he said in a low, calm voice.

"You've been killing off half-breeds for the past six years," Edward continued furiously. "Ever since you learned that their venom could potentially be dangerous. You killed all of the Amazon half-breeds. Zafrina brought Nahuel here to protect him from you."

"Your daughter and that wolf will bring Doomsday the moment they conceive a child!" Caius yelled frantically.

"Your stories are nice, Caius. Aro was always good with fables," Edward growled, "but the game is over. We all know what you've been doing. And we will tell the others, if Zafrina hasn't already."

The wind had slowly died down, as Marcus and Caius became less defensive. Aro stood farther back, staring at Edward in shock.

"Edward-" he began, still in shock.

"You should have known better than to try and fool the Cullens," Edward snapped. There was no hint of teasing in his tone.

"Believe what you will," Aro said solemnly. "It is true, we have been skeptical about the venom of the half-breeds since we learned of your daughter and the Amazons. We wanted to experiment with such a dangerous element, and there were a few casualties necessary to our experiments."

A fierce growl tore from Edward's throat as he glared at the three Volturi brothers.

"But the prophecy concerning your daughter and that wolf was no fairy tale. There is grave danger ahead for them," Aro continued.

"Save your stories," Edward spat back. "No matter what you say, the truth will be known amongst the international covens."

"Before you take any drastic actions, Edward, ask yourself - what _is_ the truth?"

And in a flash, the three brothers were gone. The lights around the terminal began to come back on, one by one. People all over came out of their hiding places, looking around cautiously for the wild animal, the damage done by the hurricane, and the earthquake...

The horror of Nessie's injury was made perfectly clear in the bright shining lights above.

"Edward!" Alice screamed.

Edward was at Nessie's side in an instant. She had fallen back into Jacob's arms, having become lightheaded from the loss of blood.

"She's going to keep bleeding until you drink," Alice muttered to Edward.

"_What_?" Jacob cried in horror.

"I can't," Edward said, just as terror-stricken as Jacob.

"It's not a choice, Edward! She's going to bleed to death!" Alice shouted.

Nessie's eyes had closed, her body falling limp. Everything was slowly crumbling into darkness around her...

"Edward, she could _die_," Alice squeaked.

"What is going on?" Jacob demanded.

Without answering, Edward gently lifted Nessie's arm into his grasp, removing the jacket from her wound...

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked desperately.

"Jacob, I need you to remain quiet," Edward said slowly.

"What-"

And Edward took the plunge. He brought his daughter's arms to his mouth quickly, allowing her warm blood to fill his throat.

It was over in less than a second. Edward quickly threw Nessie's arm from his mouth, hobbling desperately across the terminal, as far away as he could possibly get. Alice and Jacob were monitoring Nessie's every move before Edward had even disappeared.

Slowly, Nessie's eyes fluttered open. She stared up at Alice and Jacob, and instantly sat up.

"Nessie, be careful," Alice commanded, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her back into Jacob's chest. Nessie stared at her for a moment, then looked down at her arm.

The wounds were completely closed, returned to the three white scars. Dried blood covered her arm and clothing, but beyond that, there was no sign of an injury. A new, crescent-shaped scar rested in the center of her right forearm, so small it was almost invisible.

Nessie looked up quickly, searching for her father. She spotted him across the terminal, huddled into a corner, a look of terror on his face as he stared back at her.

The minute he saw her face, he was at her side.

"Renesmee," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair.

"Thank you," Nessie whispered into his ear.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Edward whispered back.

"We have a girl bleeding over here!"

All of a sudden, two EMTs came dashing towards Nessie, a first aid kit in hand. Edward quickly leapt in front of her.

"No!" he shouted instinctively. He quickly relaxed at their terrified expressions. "She's not bleeding. She just got blood on her arm from touching someone else."

"Who?" the EMT asked, staring at Nessie now.

"Oh, um... I don't know. It was dark. I just bumped into someone," she invented.

The EMTs bought her story, quickly rushing off in search of the non-existent bleeding victim.

"I can't believe that worked," Alice said, staring at Nessie and Edward in amazement.

"I faltered," Edward muttered, his eyes suddenly cold and furious. "I almost couldn't bring myself to do it. I pulled away too soon. I could have ruined everything."

"But you didn't," Alice said, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Edward, that was incredible. Carlisle will be so proud."

"I don't understand," Jacob said, looking at the two imploringly.

"We used a tracking seance to find you and Renesmee," Alice explained, and Jacob's eyes widened immediately at the term.

"A tracking seance?" he repeated, in shock. "That was a big risk you took."

"I know all too well," Edward replied coldly.

"But it worked," Nessie said optimistically. "I'm fine, and you found us."

"Yes, we did," Edward sighed. "I am so glad that you're safe."

"She's more than all right," Alice remarked suddenly, holding out Nessie's arm. "The scars from Jacob's claw - they're even smaller than before."

"That's interesting. I've never heard of our venom having any healing powers. We'll have to talk to Carlisle about that," Edward said curiously.

"He'll be here in two minutes. He's brought the van. The whole family had to make sure we were okay," Alice said.

"We had better go meet up with them," Nessie said, pulling herself to her feet. Edward, Alice and Jacob followed suit.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Edward asked Nessie.

"I'm fine," she said, with a small smile. Jacob wrapped a protective arm around her nonetheless. And she did not protest.

Edward, Alice, Nessie and Jacob all made their way out of the pandemonium left in the airport, ushered out the doors with hundreds of humans, all joined by one emotion.

Relief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

By the time they reached the parking lot, the entire Cullen family was already waiting for them.

"Renesmee."

Bella's arms were around Nessie in an instant, and did not release her until they were all in the van. Everyone was exchanging hugs and words of comfort as they piled inside the car, ready to return home.

On the ride back, Alice and Edward explained their part of the evening, followed by Jacob's story. When it came time for Nessie to speak, she sat up worriedly.

"Has anyone seen Nahuel tonight?" she asked.

"Not before we left," Esme replied. "Why?"

"She heard me telling Caius what happened to his sisters, and how he and Zafrina came here to hide," Edward answered swiftly. "She's scared for him."

A wave of guilt washed over Nessie, who began her part of the story from the end of her meeting with Leah - carefully avoiding Nahuel's kiss, and her subsequent violent rejection.

But Edward's lips had pursed the moment she asked her first question, and she knew he could see exactly what she could. He had lied to distract the others from what she did not want to share. Nessie knew she would have to answer for her actions later, if only to just him.

"How long have you known about the Volturi and the Amazon girls?" Alice asked.

"Since Zafrina and Nahuel arrived," Edward replied. "I saw everything in Zafrina's thoughts, even before she told Carlisle. We discussed it later, and we determined that the Volturi would be coming after Nahuel and Renesmee eventually. We didn't tell anyone else because we didn't know when they would arrive, and we didn't want to instill any unnecessary fear. Then Alice had her vision... and I knew why they had come."

"I can't believe they killed those innocent half-breed girls, just because of their own selfish fears," Rosalie spat disgustedly.

"The morals and virtues of the Volturi have crumbled even more drastically than I had originally thought," Carlisle said sadly. "We are going to have to alert the other covens of what has happened with the Amazons, and what happened tonight."

"They _actually _thought they could get away with killing Nessie, and justify it!" Emmett said, fury tearing through his usually calm, light-hearted tone.

"They knew coming after Renesmee and Nahuel would be harder than the other three, which is why they took the time to invent their elaborate story first," Carlisle said.

"Those other girls had no family. Just their horrible father," Esme muttered.

"He most likely sold them over to the Volturi to save his own life," Carlisle said.

The entire vehicle was silent for a moment. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Nessie, and Edward shifted towards his family.

"We're all safe now. And the Volturi have no plan of attack any more," Bella pointed out.

"That's true," Carlisle agreed. "It will take some time for them to come up with a justifiable reason to return, if they're even able to."

"Yeah, well we'll be ready for 'em if they do," Emmett growled.

Minutes later the van pulled up the long, winding driveway to the Cullens' home. The whole family filed through the back door, only to find Zafrina seated in the living room.

"Zafrina, what are you doing here so late?" Carlisle asked, as he stepped into the room.

"Nahuel has gone missing," Zafrina explained. She looked worried, and Nessie felt her stomach churn.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Carlisle asked.

"This evening. I'm not sure what time. He left with the Jeep, he said he was coming here," Zafrina said.

"He never arrived," Esme said.

"Yes he did."

Nessie stepped before Zafrina, a guilty expression on her face. All eyes fell on her.

"When?" Zafrina asked.

"Just as I was leaving to find Jacob," Nessie confessed. "He showed up with the Jeep. He was going to help me. But we had a... disagreement. I ran into the woods, and when I came back, he had gone. He left the Jeep."

"Well I'm glad we know this now. We can set out and look for him tonight," Carlisle said.

"You have had quite a busy night, Carlisle. You and your family should rest. I will search for Nahuel," Zafrina insisted.

"The Volturi were here this evening. It is very dangerous for Nahuel to be out there alone," Carlisle insisted. "We can't let you do this by yourself."

"The Volturi were here?" Zafrina repeated in shock.

"Yes. They came for Renesmee," Carlisle said softly. Zafrina looked horrified as she stared from Carlisle to Renesmee several times.

"I must find Nahuel," she nearly whispered.

"I'll go with you," Emmett volunteered. "I could keep going for a week."

"I'll go too, since I stayed home for most of tonight," Esme offered.

"I thank you," Zafrina said gratefully, as she, Emmett and Esme hurried off out the door.

Nessie had collapsed onto the couch, a miserable expression on her face. Jacob quickly sat beside her.

"Jacob, you should go home to your father. He is extremely worried about you," Carlisle said.

Jacob stared at him for a moment, before turning back to Nessie. She nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Billy needs you," she said.

Jacob stood, kissing Nessie's head gently before walking towards the door. He stopped before leaving, turning back to the remaining Cullens.

"Thank you," he said, "for everything."

"You're a member of the family, Jacob. We're always here for you," Carlisle replied.

Jacob grinned, nodding, before he took off out the door as well, into the darkness of the woods.

Jasper took Alice's hand, staring into her eyes for a moment. Alice stared back, still slightly shell-shocked from the events of the evening. Jasper squeezed her hand, and the two silently took off up the stairs.

"I'll be in my office," Carlisle said, grabbing a stack of papers from the table. He kissed Nessie's head as well. "I'm very glad you're safe, Renesmee."

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle stopped at the sound of Nessie's small voice calling out to him. He turned from where he was on the stairs, looking at her curiously.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If the Volturi came all the way out here to kill me and Nahuel... does that mean that my venom might be poisonous to them?" Nessie asked curiously.

"So little is known about half-breeds, that rumors of your venom being poisonous to some vampires have come up. It's a very strange theory, and I have yet to learn of any truth behind it," Carlisle assured her. "But I plan on researching it more in depth, as well as that prophecy Aro spoke of."

"Why would you waste your time researching a fabricated excuse to attack our family?" Edward demanded.

"Because Aro's words concern me. You said he insisted it wasn't a fable," Carlisle remarked.

"He was just trying to convince us not to speak out against him," Edward said.

"That could be," Carlisle agreed, "but it could mean something more. I just want to be sure." And Carlisle followed Alice and Jasper up the stairs.

Now Bella and Edward were alone with their daughter. Nessie remained on the couch, staring at her parents, waiting.

"Renesmee, I'm so glad you're okay," Bella said, rushing over and wrapping her arms around Nessie again. She sat beside her, stroking her hair gently. "I was so scared."

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"Because you've never been alone in the world like that before. Surrounded by so many people... so many humans," Bella said.

"I know. And I know why," Nessie sighed. "But maybe... if I just went to _school_-"

"No," Edward said instantly.

"Edward," Bella said wearily.

"It's dangerous," Edward insisted. "What if she's recognized?"

"I wouldn't go to Forks High," Nessie said. "What if I went to St. Bridget's, like Carlisle wants? It's about forty minutes out of Forks. None of the kids there would recognize me, or my name. I've been thinking a lot about what Aunt Rosalie said yesterday, about me not being dead, and living my human life. Maybe it's time I at least tried."

Edward stared at Nessie for a long moment, reading her thoughts, all her arguments.

"This is what you really want?" he asked after a moment.

"I want to try," Nessie replied.

"I don't see why not," Bella said. "If Carlisle supports it..."

"We'll talk about it," Edward interjected quickly. "Let's not get any hopes up now." Nessie grinned over at her father, who returned it.

"Bella, darling - would you mind terribly if Nessie and I met you at the cottage tonight?" Edward asked suddenly. "There's something I'd like to discuss with her."

Bella looked curiously from Edward to Nessie several times, before finally standing up.

"I'll see you there," she said, walking from the room cautiously, as if afraid Edward might suddenly pounce on their daughter.

Once she was gone, Edward sat down in the armchair across from Nessie.

"So, Nahuel made his move," he remarked.

"I feel so terrible," Nessie moaned.

"You can't blame yourself," Edward assured her, quickly moving over to the couch to sit beside her. "Nahuel made his choices."

"I hurt him," Nessie said.

"Perhaps it's what he needed. Leading him on would do no good for either of you," Edward reasoned.

"I know. But I didn't have to be so violent," Nessie insisted.

"Some people need that definitive push," Edward said. "Just look at Jacob. He courted Bella relentlessly because she couldn't be firm with him."

"Jacob never ran away," Nessie muttered miserably.

"Nahuel will come back," Edward said.

"How do you know?" Nessie asked.

"If he cares about you as much as he claims to, he'll come back," Edward said. He smiled at Nessie, stroking her cheek.

"Thanks, dad," she said.

"I love you, Nessa," Edward said softly. "Now let's go meet your mother."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

Edward turned to Nessie, who was looking up at him sheepishly.

"Could you not mention this to mom?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," Edward replied.

"It is," Nessie assured him.

"You mother won't hear a thing," Edward promised. He smiled at Nessie, reaching out his hand for her.

Nessie took it gratefully, following her father out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jacob walked into his home in La Push, only to find it completely packed with people.

"Jacob!"

Rachel was the first to spot him, rushing over and hugging him tightly. Jacob was slightly taken aback, staring around at the crowd in his living room.

"Jake!" Quil cried.

"Hey man, you made it back!" Embry added enthusiastically.

"Glad to see you home, bro," Paul said, grinning.

"Jake, we were so worried," Rachel gushed.

"Uncle Jake, you're okay!" Claire squealed.

"Jacob, I'm proud of you," Sam's deep voice reverberated through the house, even though he stood across the room. His arm was wrapped around Emily, who smiled kindly at Jacob as well.

"Jacob!"

Seth Clearwater threw himself down before Jacob, staring up at him with such a terribly pained expression, it seemed a miracle that he did not burst into tears right there.

"Jake, I am _so_ sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean to cause all of this! I was so stupid, I didn't think... I will _never _do anything like this again. I've banned myself from the pack for three weeks-"

"Hey, hey! Seth!" Jacob quickly knelt down, taking Seth by the arms and lifting him up. "Calm down."

"I understand if you never want to forgive me. I don't know how I can forgive myself..." Seth continued.

"Seth, I'm not angry," Jacob assured him. Seth stared back in awe for a moment.

"... how?" he asked, stunned.

"It was a misunderstanding. I know it was a bad mistake, but that doesn't change the fact that it was still just a mistake," Jacob said. He patted Seth's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"That's kind of you, Jacob," Sam said, stepping forward, "but we all agreed as a pack that Seth should take some time off, just as a repercussion for his actions."

"Aw, come on. He's just a kid. He was trying to help," Jacob defended.

"I agreed to it, Jake," Seth said.

Jacob looked around at all his pack brothers, and their families. Not a face seemed to disagree with the decision.

"If you think that's what's best," he relented.

"You're a good man, Jacob," Sam said, patting his shoulder.

At that moment, Sue Clearwater and Charlie came rushing in from the next room. Sue wrapped her arms around Jacob in a very motherly fashion.

"Oh Jacob, you scared us half to death!" she cried.

"Are you all right?" Charlie asked. "I heard there was some trouble with Renesmee..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's fine," Jacob assured them all.

Behind Charlie and Sue came Billy, wheeling himself into the room slowly. His eyes landed on Jacob, and so subtly that not a soul beside Jacob noticed, welled with tears.

Jacob was instantly at his father's side, his wide arms wrapped around him. Billy hugged back, patting Jacob comfortingly.

"I am so glad you're home safe," Billy said.

"I'm sorry dad. I've done this to you one time too many," Jacob insisted.

"And it still tears me apart every time that you do," Billy sighed. He squeezed Jacob's hand in his own, and Jacob smiled at him.

"I love you, dad," he said.

"It's good to have you home," Billy said, smiling back.

Jacob was quickly ushered into the living room, where all the other pack members sat around the television. He instantly recognized the scene on the screen.

"We heard there was some trouble at the Olympic Terminal," Embry remarked.

The newscaster on the television was reporting from right outside of the airport, where people were being escorted into police cars and ambulances. Doctors, firefighters and cops littered the scene, surrounded by hoards of terrified humans.

"_The scene this evening at the Olympic Terminal was a frightening one_," the reporter was saying. "_It all began with a power outage, followed by mysterious high winds, a minor earthquake, and the sudden appearance and disappearance of a large unidentified animal._"

All eyes in the room landed on Jacob, who turned away quickly.

"_Witnesses have described the evening's events as apocalyptic, though thankfully there have been no reports of deaths or severe injuries._"

"_It was like all these things were happening for a reason. Like they came for something, and left when they got what they wanted_," a young man in a baseball cap offered to the interviewers.

"_These strange events have yet to be explained by the airport's staff or the local weather reports, which showed no signs of a nearing hurricane or earthquake, both of which are rarities in the area. Whatever happened here this evening is a mystery that has many frightened witnesses asking for answers. For Forks Local News, I'm Jane Lukowski, reporting live from the Olympic Terminal, Washington._"

Jacob quickly switched the television off. The room was filled with an awkward silence, as all eyes remained on him.

"A giant unidentified animal, huh?" Paul teased. "You're luck they couldn't see you."

"Jake, man, what were you thinking phasing in public like that?" Embry asked.

"There was some trouble... the Volturi showed up," Jacob explained reluctantly.

"No way! That freakin' vampire army that came after Nessie when she was a baby?" Quil cried.

"What did they want?" Sam asked.

"What else? They came to take out Nessie," Jacob replied bitterly. "All the lights were out, no one could see anything... I phased to defend her."

"I don't know whether to call you very noble or extremely stupid," Rachel scolded.

"You don't know what it's like, Rachel. When something is coming after the center of your world, it's impossible not to protect it with your life," Jacob insisted.

"I understand," Sam said, "and I don't blame you for acting as you did. But we are going to have to be very careful from now on. Conspirators are going to be all over hunting for this mysterious animal."

"Been _there _before," Quil snorted.

"Is there any chance of these vampire punks coming back?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. They seem determined to get rid of Nessie, so I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them," Jacob confessed.

"Make sure to tell the Cullens that we'll be ready when they do," Paul said fiercely. "I've been dying for a good fight."

"Paul," Rachel warned, touching his arm gently.

"It's fine, baby. These vampire pansies don't stand a chance against our pack," Paul assured her.

There were grunts of agreement from the other boys, before the topic of conversation turned back to the news, which had been switched back on.

Not wanting to relive the entire evening, Jacob snuck out into the backyard for a bit of fresh air. Not a minute after he stepped outside, he heard another set of footsteps behind him.

"Glad to see you're back."

He turned to face the speaker, and was surprised - not to see who the speaker was, but _how _she was.

"Leah?"

Leah stood at the edge of the woods, smiling at Jacob: a genuine smile. Her hair was brushed and pulled back, and she was dressed in a new pair of jeans and a white jacket that shimmered in the moonlight. She took a small step across the snow-covered grass, while still keeping her distance.

"You look better," Jacob remarked.

"I finally decided to take some of the clothes that the little bloodsucker's been leaving for me in the woods. She may be a leech... but she's got pretty good style," Leah replied. Jacob chuckled, as Leah admired her new coat contentedly.

"So, I really owe you one," he said, after a momentary pause. Leah looked up at him curiously.

"For what?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jacob snorted. "You saved the day. You told Nessie where I was. I owe you a lifetime of servitude."

"I'll hold you to that," Leah teased.

"I don't doubt it," Jacob replied, grinning. Leah offered a small grin in return, before quickly turning her face away, staring into the shadows of the woods.

"I honestly don't know what made me do it," she said softly, refusing to look Jacob in the eyes as she spoke. "All of a sudden she was in the woods, and she was crying. And for some reason, I just couldn't let it go. So I was a real charmer - I screamed at her a bit, then she told me the whole story, and I don't know... I just had to help her out. Help _you _out."

She had finally turned to face Jacob, her eyes wide and almost frightened as she stared up at him.

"I'm not as selfish as you all think. I want you to be happy, Jake. And no one makes you happier than she does."

Jacob stared at Leah in awe. It were as though an entirely new person were standing there before him. Leah shrugged.

"Besides... she's not such a horrible leech after all," she added.

"All right, who are you and what have you done with Leah Clearwater?" Jacob demanded, convinced that this was not the same girl he had known for nearly his entire life.

"Shut your face," Leah snapped, frowning.

"That's more like it," Jacob said, with a mock sigh of relief. Leah punched him playfully, though still hard enough that he felt it.

"Hey!" he cried. Leah just laughed. He had not heard her laugh in years.

"So, you and Nessie are pals now?" Jacob asked teasingly. Leah's joking air was suddenly gone.

"She's still the half-breed bloodsucker that ruined my life. We will _never _be friends," she said.

Jacob watched as Leah's glare slowly melted away again, and she stared up at him sadly.

"But she feels bad," she added, "and she's kind of impossible to hate."

"Tell me about it," Jacob remarked, relieved that he had not set Leah off again. "Even the vampires that came to kill her in cold blood felt the need to justify it with fairy tales first."

"Is she all right?" Leah asked curiously.

"Yeah, she seems okay," Jacob confirmed. "I know you think her life is perfect, but she's been through a lot. And she's learned to take care of herself."

"Well good," Leah said, instantly back to her normal hard exterior. "She better be tough if she's going to be spending so much time with _you_."

Jacob laughed, despite himself. Even Leah let a small grin pierce her stern features.

"You'd better get back in there before your fan club starts to miss you," she said.

"Come with me," Jacob said. Leah instantly backed away, shaking her head.

"No."

"Come on, Leah. They're worried about you," Jacob insisted. "They all are - the guys, Seth, your mom."

Leah looked up at the mention of her mother. She stared at the back door hesitantly.

"Is Charlie Swan with her?" she asked.

"Yes, because he loves her, and she needs someone to take care of her right now. Just think how hard all of this has been for her too, Leah. She lost her husband, then she lost both her children to the pack. Charlie was there for her. Are you going to hold that against him?"

Leah looked over at Jacob, and he was shocked to see that tears had welled in her eyes.

"She must hate me," she sniffed.

"No," Jacob said, instantly crossing the yard and placing a hand on Leah's shoulder. "Nothing could make her happier than to see you again."

Leah hesitated for a moment... before reaching out and taking Jacob's hand. He smiled at her, as he led her up the back stairs and into the house.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue –**_**April**_

The entire Cullen family sat on the right side of the beach in La Push, Edward and Renesmee sitting in the front.

On the left side sat the entire Quileute pack. Bella, Leah, Emily, Rachel and Kim stood in a straight line beside Sue, their matching dresses glowing in the light of the setting sun.

There was not a face without a smile as Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater agreed to belong to each other til death, and sealed their marriage with a loving kiss.

Nessie leapt from her seat, clapping fervently. She was mirrored by Seth on the other side, who was hooting as well.

Charlie and Sue wrapped their arms around each other as they waved to all of their closest friends and family, most of whom were snapping pictures.

Once the official ceremony was completed, the couple was mobbed by their relatives.

"Oh, dad!" Bella cried, hugging Charlie tightly. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Bells. I'm real happy you're here for this," Charlie replied.

"My father's getting married. Where else would I be?" Bella said, smiling widely.

"Hey, uh... I'm really sorry your mother couldn't be here," Charlie said in a low voice. "She just figured it wasn't really appropriate, you know."

"I understand. It would have been too risky anyways." Bella glanced over at Nessie, and Charlie nodded.

"Gosh, she's growing up fast," he sighed. "Er, no pun intended," he added quickly, a shocked expression crossing his face as he realized how true his statement was. Bella laughed.

"I know what you mean," she assured him. "She's a real beauty."

"She sure is," Charlie agreed. At that moment Edward appeared beside Bella, grinning.

"Congratulations, Charlie," he said, as he and Charlie exchanged a handshake.

"I'm glad you came, Edward," Charlie said, patting his shoulder in a fatherly way. "And thank the rest of your family too."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Edward said.

"You really didn't have to bring so many gifts," Charlie insisted, staring in awe at the giant pile of obviously expensive merchandise sitting at the gift table. Edward grinned.

"We just wanted to make sure you and Sue had everything you'd need for your new life together," he said.

"Including a plasma screen TV," Bella muttered.

Suddenly Nessie came flying out of nowhere, leaping into Charlie's arms.

"Grandpa, congratulations!" she cried. Charlie laughed as he set her back down on the sand.

"Thanks, kiddo," he said. "Hey, you look beautiful."

"Aunt Alice took me dress shopping," Nessie said, twirling around so her peach-colored gown billowed around her like a fairy princess.

"Alice always did have a knack for fashion," Charlie remarked. "Hey, I hear you're staring up school in the fall?"

"Yeah, I got into St. Bridget's!" Nessie said excitedly.

"Of course you did," Charlie said, punching her arm playfully. "You can come stay at me and Sue's new place any time you like."

"Charlie!" Alice was there in an instant, jaw dropped. "You _have _to let me come over to decorate your new apartment."

"Of course. Nothing's been touched. We're saving it all for you," Charlie assured her, with a laugh.

Alice giggled, skipping back over towards the giant turntable that she and Emmett had set up on the beach that morning.

Just as Alice disappeared, Jacob came marching over to Charlie, wrapping him in a huge hug.

"Congrats, Charlie! I'm so happy for you and Sue," he said.

"Thanks, Jake," Charlie replied. "Hey, how's your dad's wheelchair doing on the sand?"

"Aw, he's fumbling around with it now," Jacob said, "he'll be over in a couple of hours."

Charlie and Jacob shared a laugh, when suddenly Jacob caught sight of Nessie a few feet away. She was twirling around in her flowing gown, as Seth laughed and twirled with her. Charlie followed Jacob's gaze, and grinned.

"She's something, isn't she?" he remarked.

"She sure is," Jacob agreed, hardly able to breathe, never mind form coherent sentences.

"It'll be you two up here before you know it," Charlie teased. But Jacob's cheeks flushed, his heart pounding faster at the very thought.

"We're a little young," he replied, trying to continue the joking nature of Charlie's comment.

"But she sure doesn't seem to be after anyone else," Charlie remarked.

"I know _I'm_ not," Jacob said softly.

"I'm glad it's you, Jake," Charlie said after a minute. "You're a good kid. And you treat her well."

"What can I say? I love her with all my heart," Jacob replied, grinning.

In that moment, Charlie was swept off into a circle of the La Push boys, all of whom began hugging him and patting his back enthusiastically.

Alice and Emmett had battled over the title of DJ, Emmett eventually winning, as Alice sulked off with a pout. So Emmett was now in control of the music, though he had tuned down his usual preferences for a more wedding-appropriate theme.

"This one goes out to our newlyweds," he announced, into the small microphone. "Alice and I chose it specially for Sue and Charlie."

Everyone watched as Charlie and Sue stepped out into a wide, clear patch of sand, henceforth dubbed the dance floor. They began swaying and twirling as 'Til There Was You' floated through the air.

Instantly couples began to pair up. Alice and Jasper whirled around the dance floor in flamboyant, majestic moves - though they received some fair competition from Sam and Emily, who glided just as smoothly in their slightly more human charm. Esme and Carlisle swayed safely back and forth off to the side, away from their children, as Rosalie and Emmett were practically glued to each other across the beach.

Jared and Kim were inseparable, and Paul and Rachel were hardly G-rated as they joined Rosalie and Emmett in the far corner. Quil had Claire standing on each of his feet as he twirled around, causing uncontrollable giggling.

Edward and Bella swept through the dance floor, their eyes on nothing but each other as they clutched hands. Bella's blue gown soared around her magically, and Edward was dazzling as always in a tux.

Nessie was dancing with Seth, the two laughing hysterically as he twirled her until she was dizzy, and she in turn stumbled into his arms.

Jacob sat with his father at the punch table, watching Nessie with adoration. Every move she made, no matter how natural or clumsy, was beautiful to him. He could not take his eyes off of her perfect frame in the sparkling peach gown. Billy noticed, and grinned.

"You'd better watch out, Jake. Seth is moving in on your territory," he teased.

"Yeah," Jacob snorted. "I'd better get over there. Seth might bewitch her with his devilish good looks and barrels of charm."

Billy chuckled as Jacob stood, walking over to the happy, laughing couple in the center of the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, tapping Seth's shoulder. Seth turned instantly, beaming up at Jacob.

"Oh, hey Jake! Nessie and I were just messing around," he said.

"Yeah, messing around," Jacob said, in mock distrust. "Your hands go up here, buddy."

Jacob strategically slid Seth's hands up from Nessie's lower back to her waist. Seth blushed immediately, pulling his hands from Nessie's body.

"I'll catch you later, Ness!" he squeaked, hurrying off the dance floor in embarrassment.

Nessie looked up at Jacob reproachfully as he wrapped his arms around her, grinning smugly.

"Did you really have to tease him like that?" she demanded.

"Of course. He's still paying for his little screw-up last winter," Jacob joked.

Nessie rolled her eyes. She did not approve of the pack's dismissal of Seth, even though it had only been temporary, and Seth had all but begged for it.

"You look amazing," Jacob said. Nessie smiled.

"Not so bad yourself, slick," she replied.

"Aw, you're just flattering me," Jacob teased.

"_Never_," Nessie mocked.

Jacob and Nessie continued to sway around the sand peacefully. Nessie rested her head on Jacob's chest, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Jacob asked.

"No. I just can't help feeling safe in your arms," Nessie replied.

"What am I going to do when you start school, and I don't get to be with you all day?" Jacob sighed woefully.

"You'll survive. Besides, you're my transportation to and from St. Bridget's," Nessie replied.

"Oh really?" Jacob asked, looking down at her curiously. "I don't know if the Rabbit can handle that every day."

"I'm not talking about the Rabbit," Nessie said, eyeing Jacob eagerly.

"Aw, _yes_!" Jacob cried, as he realized just what Nessie had planned. "You are getting reckless in your old age, and I _love _it." Nessie laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," she said.

"Of course! I haven't even looked at those motorcycles in almost eight years," Jacob sighed. "I take back any complaints - this is going to be awesome."

"I can't even think about it without getting unhealthily excited," Nessie confessed. "Just imagining all the new options I'll have... I can dance, I can play sports, I can join clubs. I'll be in classes with other kids. _Human _kids."

"Human _boys_," Jacob muttered. Nessie looked up at him, and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, because you really have to be afraid of competition," she snorted.

"Seth's hands were wandering pretty far," Jacob insisted. Nessie laughed, though there was a hint of discomfort in her tone.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Jacob asked softly.

"I can't help it," Nessie sighed. "Nahuel's been gone for almost five months. Zafrina is so worried... and it's all my fault."

"You're wrong," Jacob said firmly. "Nahuel made the choice to run away."

"I just can't help feeling responsible," Nessie said sadly.

"I wish you wouldn't," Jacob said, wrapping his arms more tightly around Nessie's small body.

"I love you so much, Jacob," Nessie said softly, clinging to his strong figure.

"I love you more," Jacob whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

The two remained that way as the songs changed, the sun setting quickly in the distance, over the ocean. All the other couples had left the dance floor, and still Jacob and Nessie stood, wrapped in each other's arms.

They were safe together. And together forever.

* * *

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's been following this story over the past few weeks. You guys have been so great about criticisms and compliments, and it was such a fun experience writing for you!**

**This story WILL continue, but there's too much for me to try and cram it all into one... so keep an eye out for the 'sequel', it should be up in no time.**

**Again, thank you so all so much for being so supportive. I hope you'll all keep reading the next half!**


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel to "Dawning Sun" is up. It's called "Breaking Day", and I've been updating daily just like I did with this story.

I hope you all keep reading. Thank you again for checking out "Dawning Sun"!

3 Pink Paramore


End file.
